Stiles and the Werewolf
by Mimine.Yaoi
Summary: Le Chef d'Oeuvre de Walt Disney, version Teen Wolf, sa vous tente? /!\ Réecriture de l'Epilogue /!\
1. Prologue

**Et Coucou! Je suis nouvelle sur le site, donc j'espère que je vais m'en sortir ^^"**

 **Pour cette fiction, j'ai essayé de suivre la trame du Chef d'Oeuvre de Walt Disney. Et pour le moment, concernant le Sterek, je vais reprendre beaucoup de Disney et les réécrire façon Teen Wolf. Je vais essayer de faire des parutions hebdomadaire.**

 **Voilà, toutes critiques constructives sont bienvenue et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette première fiction!**

Stiles et le Loup-garou

Prologue

Il était une fois, dans la forêt entourant la petite ville de Beacon Hills, vivait une riche famille de loup-garou. Elle se composait du couple Alpha, ainsi que de leur trois enfants : deux filles et un garçon. Avec eux vivait également leur meute, comprenant les loups mordus mais aussi quelques humains.

L'unique fils de la famille de loups nées, âgé d'à peine quinze ans, apprenait à contrôler son loup, afin qu'un jour, il soit prêt à devenir le nouvel Alpha. Pour l'y aider, l'émissaire de la meute, âgée, elle, d'une vingtaine d'année était à ses côtés chaque jour et lors des nuits de pleine lune. Au fil du temps, ils tombèrent amoureux, malgré leur différence de races et les mises en gardes des parents du futur Alpha. Celui-ci vouait une confiance absolut envers sa préceptrice.

Le soir de ses dix huit ans, alors qu'ils venaient de passer leur première nuit d'amour, la jeune émissaire avoua au jeune, désormais adulte, que ce qu'il voyait d'elle, de son apparence, n'était qu'un charme, un leur, et que la réalité était affreuse, repoussante... Voyant la femme qu'il aimait dans un tel état de détresse, il tenta de la rassurer en lui murmurant des mots tendre à l'oreille. Mue d'une confiance insoupçonné jusqu'à lors, elle lui demanda si il voulait voir sa véritable apparence. Il lui répondit par l'affirmative avec un grand sourire, car pour lui, c'était une preuve de confiance que lui offrait la jeune femme. Toutefois anxieuse, l'émissaire ôta son charme. Elle était monstrueuse : elle n'avait plus aucun poil sur le crâne et le visage sa peau semblait brûlée et son visage strié de griffures énormes.

Horrifié par cette vision, le loup-garou prit sa forme lupine et se mit en position de défense, grognant sur celle qu'il avait aimé il y a encore quelques instants de cela. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre que son amour pour lui était sincère, et que sa vrai beauté, venait du cœur. Malgré tout, l'apprenti Alpha repoussa la jeune femme, la chassant de la meute et de son propre cœur, à tout jamais.

Tout l'amour que celle-ci éprouvait pour lui se transforma en haine, tant et si bien, qu'elle le puni pour ses mots et la laideur de son âme : elle le transforma en une créature lupine, bossu, recouvert d'une fine fourrure, toute griffes et crocs sortis. Seuls ses yeux restèrent humains. Elle jeta ensuite un sort sur le manoir, incendiant la bâtisse, ainsi que les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, toute sa meute, sa famille.

Avant de partir, l'émissaire lui adressa ces mots:

« _**Garde les cendres des défunts, tu auras jusqu'à tes vingt cinq ans pour trouver une personne qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Tu auras jusqu'à tes vingt cinq pour trouver une personne à aimer pour ce qu'elle est. Si tu y parviens, les sortilèges de ton apparences, ainsi que les dégâts causés par l'incendie se briseront. Dans le cas contraire, tu restera seul, avec l'apparence d'une affreuse bête, à tout jamais !**_ »

Rongé par le désespoir, la Bête se terra dans les ruines du manoir. A l'aube de ses vingt quatre ans, il perdit définitivement tout espoir de trouver cette miraculeuse personne et se créa une nouvelle meute, afin que lorsqu'il viendrait à mourir, quelqu'un pourra alors lui succéder. Après tout, qui pourrait un jour aimer une Bête ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes... S'il y en a vraiment trop et que cela devient insupportable, dites le moi!**

 **Chapitre Un**

La ville de Beacon Hills était trop calme pour tout simples êtres humains. C'est en tout cas l'avis d'un jeune garçon répondant au nom de Stiles Stilinski, dix sept ans et connu de tous. En effet, notre jeune ami n'est autre que le fils du Shérif Stilinski. Ce statut ne lui procure cependant aucune popularité au lycée. Il n'a d'ailleurs qu'un seul ami : Scott McCall. Tout les deux se connaissent depuis la maternelle et ont donc grandit ensemble. Ils se considèrent comme des frères. Il est difficile de faire plus banals comme adolescents, si l'on met de côté la TDAH de Stiles : son hyperactivité et son trouble de l'attention font de lui un incessant bavard et un grand agité. Il est également compliqué pour lui de se concentrer une heure entière sur un cour. Heureusement, son traitement à l'Aderall l'aide beaucoup, malgré le risque de dépendance. Celui-ci veille à ne jamais dépasser la dose maximale autorisée.

La bonne humeur des deux acolytes était à son paroxysme en se dernier jour de cours :

« - Tu te rends compte Scotty ? Dans à peine sept heure, nous serons enfin libres! Plus de profs, plus de devoirs supers chiants, on pourra se coucher à pas d'heure et se lever en plein après midi. Deux mois de vacances intenses!

-Sans oublier les jeux vidéos et la mal bouffe ! _Ricana Scott._

-Raaah ! Arrête ! Je vais pas tenir !

-Oh que si mon vieux ! Allez, tiens bon ! On commence avec Harris pour les trois prochaines heures. Après ça, on sera tranquille.

-Scott, t'as vraiment le don de me foutre le moral à zéro... »

Stiles entra dans la classe, suivit par Scott qui riait discrètement.

La matinée fut éprouvante pour les deux adolescents qui durent subir, comme toujours, les sarcasmes et les remontrances de M. Harris, puis deux heures d'anglais avec Mme. Binns, « complètement psychorigide ! » d'après Stiles. A la pause déjeuné, ils mangèrent ensemble au réfectoire, saluant quelques potes : le couple Boyd et Erica, lui grand black, bien bâtis aux yeux noir et crâne rasé. Il fait partit de l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Elle, grande blonde aux yeux noisette, toujours sexy, sans être trop vulgaire. Puis Isaac : grand blond, frisé aux yeux bleu et finement musclé. Lui aussi titulaire de l'équipe de Lacrosse.

« - Alors Scotty Boy, pour fêter la fin des cours comme il se doit, je t'annonce le programme : tu viens chez moi après les cours, on brûle nos cours, jeux vidéos jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre du travail. Ensuite on commande des pizzas et on se fait la saga Harry Potter. T'en pense quoi ?

-Je suis d'accord pour les jeux et les pizzas, mais je te rappelle qu'on a encore besoin de nos cours pour le diplôme. _Sourit Scott._ Et à la place d'Harry Potter, tu veux pas qu'on se fasse des films d'horreurs ?

-Scotty ou la voix de la raison. Qui l'eut cru ? _Rigola Stiles_. Bon d'accord, pas de barbecue de cours, et va pour les films d'horreurs ! »

Après le déjeuné, cours de sport avec le coach Finstock. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Scott. Celui-ci se sentait bien dehors, à transpirer comme un bœuf quatre heures par semaine. Il était même remplaçant dans l'équipe de Lacross, et espérait bien être titulaire un jour. Notre Stiles en revanche... Il a beaucoup de mal avec les activités physiques. Pas que le grand air le dérange, loin de là, mais courir durant des heures autour d'un terrain, puis après une balle ou autres, ça, il n'en voit aucunement l'intérêt ! Cela l'ennui et l'épuise ! Il préfère largement les sports cérébraux tel que les échecs, résoudre des énigmes,... Il aime beaucoup la lecture en tout genre, mais particulièrement les mythes et légendes. Sans oublier son bien aimé ordinateur, sur lequel il adore faire des recherches en tout genres.

Cours de sport donc. Après avoir enfin fini ses tours de terrain pour l'échauffement, il était déjà épuisé. Scott le rejoignit, puis une voix devant eux retentit :

« -Eh testicule gauche ! Tu devrais rejoindre les filles au cour de cuisine, tu te sentirait mieux, plus à ta place. Ou alors, fait toi greffer des couilles et deviens enfin un homme !

-Mesdames et Monsieur, c'était la réplique du délicieux Jackson Whittemore ! Capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross, le mec le plus populaire du lycée, beau blond au yeux bleu, fils d'une bonne famille qui nous fait une démonstration de sa supériorité en s'en prenant à plus faible que lui en sport. Quel bravoure ! C'est très digne d'un homme ! Papa et Maman doivent être très fières ! _Répliqua Stiles avec hargne, car il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce fils à papa !_

-C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas en dire autant des tiens... _Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois._

-Va te faire foutre Jackson ! Moi au moins je lèche pas les bottes de ma copine pour pas qu'elle me largue comme une merde au moindre faux pas ! »

Jackson s'élança vers Stiles en vociférant des insultes à son encontre, mais fut arrêté par d'autres élèves, dont Danny, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lança un regard désolé à Stiles, car il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé les hostilités.

La fin des cours arriva comme une bénédiction pour nos adolescents. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Jeep de Stiles lorsqu'une voix héla ce dernier :

« -Hey Stiles ! _Sourit-il, puis à son meilleur amis_ : Scott.

-Théo... _Répondit le susnommé._

-Salut Théo ! La forme ? _Demanda Stiles._

-Niquel ! Dis moi mon coeur, sa te dirais qu'on se fasse un ciné ce soir ? Histoire de fêter dignement les vacances.

-Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer avec tes mots d'amour ! _Il lui attrapa le bras et_ _s'éloigna de Scott afin qu'il puissent discuter._ Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé... _Commença_ _Stiles, d'un air gêné et vraiment désolé_. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Théo, vraiment, mais ça s'arrête là, je veux pas que tu t'accroche à moi, je veux pas te faire souffrir à cause...

-Eh eh, doucement Stiles ! _Le coupa Théo_. J'ai très bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas ! Les « mots d'amour », comme tu dis, sont pour tous mes amis, tu n'es pas le seul. Et je ne t'en veux pas, surtout, _lui sourit-il._

-D'accord... C'est super alors. _Souffla Stiles, soulagé._

-Alors pour ce soir ?

-Désolé Théo, mais ce soir je passe la soirée avec Scott...

-Ah oui, Scott. _Grimaça Théo._

-Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec lui ? _Se renfrogna Stiles. Scott étant son premier et véritable ami, il ne supporte pas que l'on en dise du mal._

-Non, non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que, tu passe tout ton temps avec lui. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur amis, mais j'aimerais te voir aussi, de temps en temps, en dehors du lycée... »

Stiles était surpris du ton presque suppliant qu'avait prit son ami.

Il avait rencontré Théo en début d'année. Il le voyait toujours tout seul dans la cour et au réfectoire. Du coup, un jour, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'était assis à sa table avec Scott et ils avaient fait connaissance. N'étant pas dans la même classe, il ne se voyait que pendant les interclasses, et de temps en temps au réfectoire. Et finalement, Théo avait réussi à s'intégrer dans sa classe et c'était fait d'autres amis. Cependant, il trouvait toujours du temps pour aller discuter avec Stiles. Celui-ci l'avait même invité chez lui plusieurs fois pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Et ce, sans Scott, pour le plus grand bonheur de Théo. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il était tout simplement jaloux. Il s'était rendu compte des sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles aux alentours de Février. Il aimait tout en Stiles : ses cheveux brun relevé sur le haut du crâne, coiffés en bataille, son nez retroussé, son visage parsemé de grains de beauté et ses yeux. Surtout ses yeux, couleur Whisky, pétillant de joie. Son attitude dégingandé, un peu gauche, son répondant, sa détermination et son humour. Même son hyperactivité ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il adorait entendre Stiles refaire le monde.

Il avait donc décidé de lui faire sa déclaration, et de faire ça bien.

 _ **FLASH BACK, Vendredi dernier :**_

Il l'avait invité dans sa pizzeria préférée, ils avaient beaucoup rit, mais s'étaient beaucoup dévoilés aussi. Stiles lui avait raconté la maladie de sa mère, la douleur qu'il portait encore aujourd'hui, le deuil de son père, la rencontre avec Scott. Théo lui parla de ses adoptions chez plusieurs familles avant de trouver celle qu'il avait actuellement, et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Au moment du dessert vint LE sujet :

« -Et sinon, les amours ? _Demanda malicieusement Théo._

-Les quoi ? Amours ? Connais pas ce mot, désolé. _Plaisanta Stiles._

-Allez sérieusement, t'as jamais était amoureux ? Jamais eu de petite amie ?

-Quand j'étais gosse, j'étais amoureux de Lydia.

-Lydia Martin ? La copine de Jackson ?

-Celle-là même. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Elle ne me regardait même pas dans la cour et passait son temps à m'ignorer quand j'essayais d'attirer son attention. Puis, lorsqu'à la rentrée du lycée je l'ai vu au bras de Jackson, j'ai compris qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi. Et qu'elle devait être bien trop superficielle pour sortir avec un mec comme Whittemore. Après ça, je n'ai plus était amoureux, ni eu de coup de cœur.

-Merde... Tu me fais de la peine mon chou !

-Te fous pas de moi ! _Ria Stiles_ , c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Et toi alors ?

-Moi ? Je ne suis jamais sortis avec une fille non plus.

-Et avec un mec ? _Théo fût choqué que ce soit Stiles qui aborde le sujet, mais il répondit tout de même, l'air de rien._

-J'ai eu quelques expériences qui se sont révélés... Désastreuses. _Ne voyant aucune_ _réaction surprise ou outrée de la part de Stiles, il continua_. Comment tu as sus que... ?

-Que tu préférais les mecs ? Je ne savais pas. J'ai juste posé la question comme ça.

-Et... Ca ne te choque pas ? _Demanda timidement Théo_.

-Bien sur que non ! On est en 2016, les mœurs ont changées. Moi-même je me pose des questions à vrai dire. J'ai simplement du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir...

-Je vois. »

Théo raccompagna Stiles jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé devant sa maison, il inspira profondément puis se lança :

« -Tu sais tout à l'heure, si j'ai abordé le sujet des amours, ce n'était pas désintéressé de ma part... _Stiles le regarda, perplexe, mais le laissa continuer._ En fait, tu me plaîs beaucoup Stiles, genre, vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Depuis que tu es venu me parler, moi, le pauvre mec que personne ne voulait approcher, pour une raison toujours inconnue, _il rit nerveusement,_ je... Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me laisse une chance. Que tu nous laisse une chance d'essayer... Si vraiment, toi et moi, ça ne te conviens pas, je laisserais tomber mais... »

Stiles était perdu. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Théo lui fasse une telle déclaration... Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'il ne laissait pas son ami indifférent. Il prit tout de même un temps de réflexion : c'est vrai que Théo est un beau garçon : un peu plus grand que lui, cheveux blond foncés, des yeux bleu/vert, sincèrement magnifique. Ils s'entendaient très bien tout les deux, seulement, il n'éprouvait aucune attirance sexuelle ou sentimentale pour lui. Il ne voulait pas essayer, car il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui rendre ses sentiments. Après mûre réflexion, il lui répondit :

« -Théo, je te remercie de... L'intérêt que tu me portes. Je me demande ce que tu me trouves d'ailleurs, _il lui sourit nerveusement_ , mais... Je ne suis pas attiré par toi. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas te faire espérer pour rien... »

Il fut stoppé par la main de Théo qui lui attrapait le menton, afin qu'il lève enfin les yeux sur lui. Il le regarda intensément quelques instants, puis céda à une pulsion en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Celui-ci, trop surpris, ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Il sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Il résista jusqu'à ce que Théo lui mordille la lèvre inférieur, le faisant gémir. Il introduit sa langue sans douceur dans cette antre chaude, tant convoitée. Il ne put cependant pas en profiter bien longtemps, car Stiles le repoussa fermement. Tout les deux haletèrent, puis Théo sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« -Seigneur... Stiles je suis désolé ! Je... J'ai pas pu me contrôler ! Je suis désolé... Je t'en pris dis quelque chose... _Supplia-t-il_

-...Je... Je crois que c'est autant ma faute que la tienne... _Répondit-il finalement,_ _lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits_. Ecoute, oublions cet incident, d'accord. N'en parlons plus...

-Oui, tu as raison... _Répondit Théo, encore gêné._

-Merci pour la soirée. On se voit Lundi au lycée ?

-Oui, bien sur. Bon week-end Stiles.

-Bon week-end Théo. »

Il resta devant la maison des Stilinski jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus la silhouette de son amis. Puis il se fit une promesse :

« -Stiles Stilinski, tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi. De grès ou de force ! »

 _ **FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Face au regard suppliant de Théo, Stiles n'avait pas pu résister et avait donc changé son programme : il passerait la soirée avec Théo et ne verrait Scott que le lendemain. Il raccompagna ce dernier chez lui :

« -T'es sur que ça ne te dérange pas Scotty ?

-Non pas du tout Stiles... Juste... Je me fais du soucis...

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, la dernière fois que t'as passé une soirée seul avec lui, il t'as embrassé alors que tu lui avait bien dis qu'il ne t'intéressait pas, et tu était tellement remué que t'as passé la nuit à la maison.

-Oui je sais Scott, mais après ça, il n'y a plus du tout fait allusion et il a respecté mon choix. Alors je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème. _« Enfin j'espère » pensa-t-il._

-D'accord mais... Juste, fais attention vieux !

-Merci Scott, _lui sourit-il_ , t'inquiète pas, si jamais il se passe quelque chose je saurais me défendre de toute façon ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. _Sur ces mots, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son amis._

-Sérieux mec ! Si jamais t'as un problème, appelles-moi ok ?

-Oui maman ! Allez, bonne soirée Scott !

-Toi aussi bro' !

Stiles attendit que son ami soit entré avant de reprendre la route, afin de rentrer chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il annonça son retour, mais personne de lui répondit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva un post-it de son père, disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant vingt et une heure, à cause des paperasses qu'il devait finir au commissariat. Il reposa le post-it là où il l'avait trouvé, puis se prépara un encas, pour soulager son estomac qui criait : « Famine ! Famine ! ». Théo ne venait le chercher qu'à vingt heure trente pour aller au cinéma. Il jongla entre la télévision, son portable et son ordinateur jusqu'à vingt heure. Là, il alla se préparer pour sortir : après une bonne douche, il s'habilla d'un jean taillé près du corps, noir et d'une chemise pourpre, cintré. Il se chaussa de ses éternelles baskets fines noir et blanche. Ses cheveux eh bien, il les laissa tel quel, c'est à dire coiffé-décoiffé, dressé sur le haut de son crâne. Il faut dire que c'était nouveau pour lui : prendre soins de son apparence.

A vingt heure trente pile, Théo klaxonna et Stiles sortit de chez lui. Il avait laissé un post-it à côté de celui de son père, prévenant celui-ci du lieu où il allait et avec qui.

« -Hey ! _Sourit Théo_.

-Hey ! _Répondit Stiles._ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?

-Il y a deux films qui ont l'air sympa : Le Labyrinthe ou La Belle et la Bête. _Déclara-t-il, l'air sérieux._

-La Belle et la Bête ? _Demanda l'hyperactif, plus que perplexe._

-Oui, enfin l'adaptation en film, par des producteurs français ! _Toujours très sérieux._

Stiles l'observa quelques secondes, avec des yeux de merlan frit, autrement dit, complètement surpris, voir presque choqué. Théo lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis éclata de rire :

-Tu verrais ta tête mec ! C'est énorme !

-Connard ! Tu te fous de moi ! _Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête vers le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre, mais il n'avait pas put empêcher ses lèvres de former un rictus._

-Un tout petit peu...

-Va te faire ! _Il se laissa finalement emporter par l'hilarité de son ami._

« Ce soir il sera à moi ! »

 _ **Au même moment, du côté du Shérif**_

 **PDV Shérif John Stilinski**

Je commence à en avoir marre de ces papiers ! Quand je pense avoir enfin fini, on m'en apporte une nouvelle pile ! Décidément, Beacon Hills est bien calme ces temps-ci. Je ne réclame pas des tueurs en séries non plus, mais un peu d'action me ferais du bien !

« -Shérif ! Un couple de campeur on aperçut une grosse traînée de sang dans les bois. _Mon adjoint, Jordan Parrish. Il tombe toujours à pique celui-là !_

-Très bien, je vais y aller, vous ont-ils dit où es ce qu'ils étaient ?

-D'après leur description, j'en ai déduis qu'ils étaient à environ un kilomètre de l'ancienne demeure Hale, à l'Est.

-Je vois, je vais aller voir. Il ne s'agit peut être que d'un animal blessé.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne Chef ?

-Non Parrish, restez ici. En cas de besoin, je vous appellerais.

-Très bien, faites attention tout de même. »

Je hochais la tête, puis sortis en trombe du bureau.

Je met le contact et me dirige directement vers l'ancien manoir. J'ai comme un pressentiment...

La famille Hale, quel tragédie... On n'a jamais pu prouver que l'incendie était criminel, mais les scientifiques n'ont pas su trouver une cause naturelle. L'affaire à était placée dans les archives non classés. Aujourd'hui encore, je regrette de ne pas avoir résolu l'affaire.

Ma femme Claudia et moi connaissions bien le couple Hale. Nous nous croisions régulièrement et nous discutions de nos vies respectives. Ils ont même étaient là pour la naissance de Stiles.

Puis, lorsque ma femme est morte, Stiles étant âgé d'à peine huit ans, je me suis complètement renfermé sur moi-même. J'ai également eu des problème d'alcool. Mais grâce à Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott et l'amour de mon fils, je m'en suis sorti. Je suis également très fier de mon fils. C'est un garçon très intelligent et plein de vie. Un peu trop curieux pour sont propre bien, ceci dit. Il passe son temps à enquêter sur les affaires en cours, et je dois le chasser des scènes de crimes, lorsqu'il arrive avant moi. Enfin, j'admets qu'à présent, je le laisse faire. C'est mal connaître Stiles Stilinski que de penser qu'il va m'écouter ! Et puis, il lui est arrivé quelques fois de trouver des pistes intéressantes à suivre, ou des indices sur place qui nous aurait échappés. A propos de mon fils, il faudrait que je lui donne de mes nouvelles en arrivant au manoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de route sinueuse à travers la forêt, j'arrive enfin à destination. Je me gare à quelques mètres de la maison et me dirige vers l'Est. Eclairé par ma lampe torche, je cherche des traces au sol, et rapidement, en trouve. Les traces mènent au perron de la maison. Je remarque également que le mouvement indiqué par celles-ci sont de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Je me penche et constate qu'il y à deux types de traces : une large traînée de sang frais, encore brillant, et de fines traces de sang séché, absorbé par le bois. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose est entré et sortit plusieurs fois d'ici, blessé. Mais enfin, qui viendrait ce réfugier ici ? A mes yeux, seul un animal pourrait penser s'abriter ici, mais je décide tout de même d'y entrer, juste pour être sur. Je prends tout de même mes précautions et sors mon arme, que je braque face à moi, juste sous la lampe torche. Je m'avance doucement dans les ruines de la bâtisse, et comme le veut la procédure, je me fais entendre :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? _Je patiente quelques secondes, puis reprends_. Je suis le Shérif Stilinski, êtes-vous blessé ? _Toujours pas de réponse. Je m'enfonce encore dans_ _la pénombre._ Il y a du sang frais sur le perron, je peux appeler une ambulance si... »

Je fus stoppé par un bruit sourd sur ma gauche. Je me tourne en cette direction, mais n'y voit rien.

« -Je sais que vous êtes là ! _Soudain, une question me vient en tête, et avant d'y_ _réfléchir, je m'entend la poser_. Etes-vous un survivant de la famille Hale ? »

Un grognement se fait entendre dans mon dos, et avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, je sens une vive douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne. Tout devient noir autour de moi.

 **Réponse aux Reviews:**

Debo: Merci! Contente que le Prologue t'ai plu! ^^ et j'espère que le premier chapitre d'auras plu autant!

Invoges: Merci ^^ j'espère que le premier chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances!

Mariko-8 Aaah j'espère que mon histoire te plairas alors! En plus j'ai lu toutes tes fiction Merthur, et j'adore tes écrits. Du coup, je suis contente que le Prologue t'ai plu, et j'espère que toute l'histoire aussi ^^

PlumeAngel OOOOH! Ma première review! *0* Ravie de on enthousiasme! C'est l'un de mes contes préférés aussi ^^ j'espère que toute l'histoire te plaira! Bisous!


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite! Petit avertissement, scène un peu violente, intention d'abus sexuel.**

 **Chapitre Deux**

 **Retour à Stiles**

 **PDV Narrateur**

« -Pouaaah ! Ce film déchire ! Thomas est vraiment trop classe ! _S'exclama Stiles à la sortie du film « Le Labyrinthe »._

-Et les effets spéciaux sont top ! _Enchérit Théo._ Bon, tu veux aller manger où ?

-La Pizzeria?

-Evidement !

-Quoi ? Toi aussi t'adore y aller! _Il feignit une moue boudeuse._

-Allez pleure pas ! On y va ! »

Stiles lui répondit par un très mature tirage de langue, mais grimpa tout de même dans la voiture.

Arrivé sur parking, Théo se gara au fin fond de celui-ci, dans un coin isolé, éclairé par un lampadaire crépitant.

« -T'aurais dû te garer plus loin encore ! _Ria l'hyperactif._

-Stiles, tu te souviens de notre dernière soirée ici ? _Demanda le blond, son regard perdu sur le parking._

 _Stiles, légèrement surpris par ce changement d'atmosphère, et toujours gêné à ce souvenir, se contenta d'acquiescer_.

-Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, sincèrement. Et tu ma repoussé... Tu t'en souviens hein ? _Cette fois, son regard se braqua sur Stiles, qui commençait à sentir que cette conversation n'allait pas lui plaire. Du tout !_

-Et te rappelles-tu de notre baiser ? Celui auquel tu as mis fin ! _Il commençait sincèrement à lui faire peur... Il était tellement perturbé par le comportement de son ami, que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le regarder et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini. Soudain, il entendit un petit bruit, discret, mais qu'il connaissait bien pourtant : le verrouillage des portes. Là, il paniqua et se tétanisa complètement._

-Eh bien aujourd'hui, je vais prendre ce qui m'appartient ! »

Tout se passa trop vite pour que Stiles n'ait le temps de réagir : Théo fit basculer le siège de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci ce retrouva allongé, avec le poids de son futur ancien ami sur les cuisses. Il saisit les poignets de l'hyperactif et les maintint au dessus de sa tête, puis s'empara de sa bouche. Il força le barrage de ses lèvres et y introduit sa langue, lui offrant un baiser dur, haineux et hardant à la fois. De sa main libre, il arracha les boutons de la chemise de Stiles et se mit à caresser son torse, puis s'attarda sur ses tétons. L'adolescent, qui s'était réveillé de sa stupeur, commença à se débattre, et tenta d'échapper aux caresses de son tortionnaire. Il raffermit alors sa prise sur les poignets de sa victime, et appuya d'avantage son poids sur le bas de son corps. Sa bouche quitta celle de Stiles pour venir parsemer sa mâchoire, puis son cou de baisers. Le garçon sous lui lui crié d'arrêter, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais plus sa voix se faisait entendre, plus Théo prenait son pied. Après avoir laissé quelques suçons sur sa gorge, il descendit plus bas, léchant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Les cris de sa victime se firent suppliques, mais il n'en avait cure. Stiles sentit une crise de panique s'insinuer doucement en lui : l'air ne passait presque plus dans ses poumons, les battements de son cœur devinrent trop rapides, douloureux, et sa vision se troubla.

Son bourreau, qui prit cela comme un abandon, descendit jusqu'à son ventre plat, ou il continua à lécher et mordiller cette peau si douce. L'adolescent était sur le point de céder à la crise d'angoisse, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son agresseur lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« - Je vois que Maman t'as bien éduqué... Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas aimer ça _**fils de chienne !**_ »

Cette phrase balaya toutes les angoisses de Stiles pour ne laisser place qu'à la haine. Personne n'a le droit d'insulter la mémoire de sa mère, et surtout pas un tel monstre ! Il se concentra et envoya son genoux dans la mâchoire de son agresseur. Ce dernier se releva et se tint le bas du visage en jurant. L'hyperactif se redressa et lui donna un coup de coude dans la tempe, ce qui fit tomber son vis-à-vis sur le côté, assommé. Il se dégagea, déverrouilla les portières et s'enfuit en courant, en direction de chez Scott.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il était en sueur et tremblant. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Scott complètement affolé :

« -Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Stiles lui avait envoyé un message, le prévenant de son arrivée._

-Scott ... »

Ce fut tout ce que l'adolescent pu dire avant de se jeter au cou de son presque frère et de pleurer. Scott referma ses bras autour du corps de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Scott ne les emmène vers sa chambre, à l'étage. Il dirigea Stiles vers le lit et au moment de l'allonger, ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait se doucher avant. Scott accepta, et l'y conduit, bien que son meilleur ami connaissait cette maison aussi bien que la sienne. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Scott ressortit pour aller lui chercher des vêtements de rechange, et Stiles lui demanda de jeter sa chemise car elle était dans un sale état. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu la porter de nouveau sans se rappeler de cette soirée cauchemardesque.

Une fois l'hyperactif douché, Scott lui demanda s'il n'avait pas faim ou soif. L'adolescent lui répondit par la négative, alors ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit, Scott laissa son meilleur ami se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son torse, une de ses mains agrippant son tee-shirt. Lui, avait reposé sa tête sur le crâne de Stiles, un bras placé sous celui-ci et ses doigts lui grattant le cuir chevelu, sa deuxième reposant sur la main crispé.

Stiles sanglota encore quelques instant puis se mit à parler : il lui narra les discussions qu'ils avaient eu sur le trajet, lui raconta le film dans son intégralité, puis comment ils se sont retrouvés sur le parking de la pizzeria, comment il s'y était prit pour le piéger, ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, la crise d'angoisse, la phrase qui a tout fait basculer et enfin comment il s'était enfuit.

Durant le récit, Scott avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un message au Shérif pour le prévenir que son fils c'était endormit chez lui et qu'il le ramènerait le lendemain.

Mélissa McCall rentra chez elle aux environs de trois heures du matin, après son service à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Comme à son habitude, elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Pas vraiment pour vérifier s'il était bien là, car elle lui faisait confiance. Et lorsqu'il passé la nuit chez Stiles, il trouvait toujours un moyen de la contacter, quitte à se déplacer jusqu'à sont lieu de travail. C'était devenu une habitude pour elle, histoire de voir son fils au moins une fois par jour, même s'il était profondément endormi. Arrivée à quelques pas de la porte, elle entendit des murmures. Elle s'approcha doucement, afin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Stiles. Ou dans le meilleur des cas, une petite amie. Mélissa n'avait rien contre le fils Stilinski. Elle le considérait même comme son deuxième fils. Mais comme toute les mamans, elle s'inquiétait de l'avenir de son fils légitime, et que ce dernier trouve l'amour était une chose qu'elle désirée vraiment pour lui.

Elle tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir des bribes de conversations, juste le temps d'identifier la pièce rapportée de son fils. Elle reconnut bien la voix de Stiles, mais elle n'était pas aussi enjouée ni puissante que d'habitude... Il semblait... Préoccupé ? Gêné ? Non, c'était autre chose... Soudain, un bruit plus fort se fit entendre, quoiqu'un peu étouffé. Un sanglot. Stiles pleurait et se confiait à son frère de cœur. Ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur « intimité », elle tourna les talons en silence et alla se coucher. Si Stiles ressentait le besoin de se confier à elle un jour, elle sera là pour l'écouter. Mais tant que ni lui, ni son fils n'aborde le sujet, elle fera comme si de rien n'était.

Scott n'en revenait pas... Il avait toujours senti que Théo était un peu austère envers lui, puis lorsque Stiles lui avait raconté leur première soirée, celle ou Théo lui avait ouvert son cœur, il avait alors compris le pourquoi de son comportement. Il avait même compatit et tentait de se faire discret lorsqu'ils étaient tout les trois. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se montre violent avec son meilleur ami. Il avait un regard si tendre, un visage si doux lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui...

La surprise laissant place à la haine, Scott se promis que cette enflure aller payer le mal qu'il a fait à son meilleur amis. Foi de McCall ! Cependant, il n'en dira rien à Stiles, car il sait que si ce dernier le lui demandait, Scott ne s'en prendrait pas à Théo, et Stiles ne sera donc jamais vengé. Et cela, il en était hors de question !

Les deux amis ne s'endormir qu'au crépuscule et se réveillèrent en début d'après-midi. Stiles, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, avait passé une nuit relativement bonne, et n'avait fait qu'un seul cauchemar. Ils prirent une douche et descendirent à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Ils ne parlèrent plus de la veille, et se contentèrent de discuter et débattre de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Car comme disait souvent l'hyperactif : « Ma philosophie c'est d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce que j'en sois complètement débarrassé ! ». En fin d'après-midi, Scott raccompagna son ami chez lui. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de rester manger avec lui et son père pour leur traditionnelle soirée pizzas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Stiles remarqua que la voiture de son père n'était pas devant la maison. Il savait que celui-ci avait de la paperasse à remplir ces derniers temps, mais il était quand même étonné que le shérif ne soit toujours pas de retour à cette heure. En entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua les deux post-it, le sien et celui de son père, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. En inspectant la pièce, il remarqua que rien n'avait bougé, en fait. Comme si son père n'était pas rentré. Il souleva le couvercle de la poubelle, pensant y trouver un quelconque emballage de nourriture rapide. Mais à sa grande surprise, nul trace de déchets de restauration. Peut être était-il rentré trop tard hier et avait mangé au bureau, et qu'il avait été appelé tôt ce matin et n'avait donc pas pris le temps de déjeuner non plus... Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à papa Stilinski mais bon, il pouvait toujours le surprendre. Il fit le tour de la maison, suivit de son ami, mais strictement rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à affluer en lui. Mais Scott le sortit de ses songes :

« -Hé Stiles ! T'inquiète pas vieux, il à dû être retenu au bureau. Comme tu dis, c'est calme ici ces temps-ci. Si sa se trouve, il à dû se rendre sur un accident, ou un délit mineur. Sa nous laisse le temps de profiter un peu de la télé, et de faire les pizzas nous-même, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Ouais t'as raison, je flippe toujours pour lui, désolé... _Répondit Stiles, après un temps de réflexion._

-C'est normal mec. _Lui sourit Scott._ Bon ! On se les fait ces pizzas ? T'as de quoi faire une pâte ?

-Bien sur ! Allez au travail ! »

Les deux amis se mirent donc aux fourneaux. Scott s'occupa de la salade composée, et Stiles de la pâte à pizza. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stiles s'était pris de passion pour la cuisine. Sa mère était une très bonne cuisinière et il voulait avoir au moins se point commun avec elle. Et puis, cela lui permettait de surveiller l'alimentation de son père, qui avait quelques problèmes de cholestérol. Pendant que la pizza était au four, ils mirent la table et firent une partie de jeux vidéo dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Vers vingt heure, le repas était près et disposé sur la table, mais toujours pas de Shérif à l'horizon. Stiles décida de l'appeler, même si il savait que ce dernier risquait de ne pas répondre. Et effectivement, personne ne décrocha. Il essaya trois fois, sans succès, puis décida d'appeler le bureau.

« -Adjoint Jordan Parrish, j'écoute ?

-Parrish ! C'est Stiles.

-Bonsoir Stiles ! La forme ?

-Si on veut... Est-ce que mon père est dans le coin ?

-Comment ça, il n'est pas rentré chez toi ?

-Si, si, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'appelle le commissariat. Evidemment qu'il n'est pas là ! _Stiles commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, et un Stiles qui panique est un Stiles sarcastique !_

-Hier soir, on a reçut un appel : un couple de campeur à remarqué une grosse traînée de sang dans la forêt. Le shérif y est allé mais nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Je me suis rendu sur le lieu indiqué, et comme je n'y ai pas vu sa voiture, j'en ai déduis qu'il était rentré...

-Je vois... Merci Parrish.

-Tu sais que si demain il n'est toujours pas de retour, nous le ferons porté disparu et nous le chercherons, d'accord Stiles ?

-Oui, oui, je connais la procédure. Bonne soirée !

-Toi aussi. »

Une fois raccroché, Stiles se précipita dans sa chambre, prit son ordinateur portable et le ramena au salon :

« -Mon père a disparut Scott, je vais pirater les dossiers du commissariat et trouver où les campeurs on vu cette fameuse trace de sang. Ensuite, j'irais avec ma Jeep. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je comp...

-Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais te laisser t'amuser sans moi ! »

Stiles sourit à la réponse de son ami. Il trouva rapidement la déposition du couple témoin. Il monta en voiture suivit de Scott et tout deux foncèrent dans la forêt.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Sylphideland: Alors, pour commencer, merci pour tes compliments ^^ je suis contente que l'idée te plaises, ainsi que mon écriture. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir signalé quelques fautes que tu as relevé. Je sais que j'ai...Beaucoup! de lacunes en conjugaison. Mes professeurs de français me l'ont tous dit -" pourtant lorsque je ne connais pas certain mots ou conjugaison, je cherche sur internet, mais là encore, certains ne sont pas bons conseillers! Je vais demander à mon amie, qui est devenue institutrice cette année, si elle veut bien corriger mes textes, sinon je passerais effectivement une annonce pour chercher une béta :) Merci encore pour ta franchise. De ce fait, j'ai relu et essayée de corriger ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant. J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes... Alors je t'avoue que je ne connais pas beaucoup Théo. Je n'ai pas regardé la saison 5 en entier, ais le peu que j'ai vu de lui, je le trouvais un peu psychopathe, et j'ai voulu mélanger ce côté donc psycho avec le narcissisme et l'ego surdimensionné de Gaston dans le conte Disney. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçut par lui, du coup...

Katta Hairo Aomiga: Merci ^^ j'espère que la suite t'as effectivement plu :)

Kitsune Aquatik: Merci ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

Margo-LittleDemon: Je trouve aussi que cette histoire leur correspondent bien ^^ j'espère que l'intégralité de l'histoire te plaira :)

Mariko: Hahaha! Oui oui, c'est bien Gaston! J'ai essayé de vraiment mélangé les caractère des deux personnages: le côté psychopathe de Théo, avec le narcissisme de Gaston ^^ j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes! Et effectivement, j'adore la façon dont toi-même tu as repris le conte de la Belle et la Bête version Merlin!


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fiction, et sa me fait à la fois trèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir ! Et en même temps, je me met une pression monstre ! Bouhou ! Bref, la rencontre que vous attendiez tant entre Stiles et Derek. Bisous !**

Chapitre Trois

Nos deux acolytes arrivèrent dans la forêt, à l'endroit désigné par les campeurs. Il ratissèrent le sol à l'aide de la lumière de leurs portables et tombèrent rapidement sur les traces de sang. Ils les suivirent, comme l'avait fait le shérif et arrivèrent devant le manoir en ruine.

« -C'est le manoir des Hale. _Déclara Stiles._

-Les Hale ?

-Tu te souviens pas ? L'incendie il y a six ans ? Apparemment, il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Seulement...

-...Quoi ?

-Le corps de Derek Hale, le deuxième enfant du couple, n'a jamais était retrouvé. Les premiers temps, mon père travaillait beaucoup sur cette enquête. Après tout, nous les avons connu... J'étais petit alors je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Je me rappelle seulement d'un garçon qui me faisait beaucoup rire. Je pense que c'était lui...

 _Un silence se fit entre eux, puis un grincement venant de la bâtisse se fit entendre._

-Mon père a dû arriver jusqu'ici. Je vais voir à l'intérieur, reste là, si tu...

-Non Stiles ! Je viens avec toi ! Si sa se trouve, y' a un tueur psychopathe qui vit là dedans, je te suis !

-Mais si jamais quelqu'un arrive, ou que mon père est dans les parages ? Scotty, j'ai besoin que tu restes là et que tu fasses le guet, je t'en pris !

 _Face au regard suppliant de son ami, il abdiqua._

-D'accord... Mais je te laisse dix minutes, pas une de plus compris ?

-Compris, merci Bro', t'assures ! »

Sans plus attendre, Stiles s'engouffra des les ruines. Il regarda longuement l'étendue des dégâts causés par le feu. Il fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée, puis monta l'escalier face à ce qui fût la porte d'entrée. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il entendit des bruits... Flippants... Il se sentait observé, suivi. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de lui, mais aucune traces d'âmes qui vivent. Il appela :

« -Eh oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

 _Silence_

-Papa ? Tu t'es perdus ?

 _Silence_

-Ecoute, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, on se fait tous du soucis, moi le premier !

 _Silence_

-Putain papa ! Je t'en supplie, dis moi que t'es là ! _Les larmes commençaient à lui obstruer la vue._ Parce que si t'es pas là, sa veut dire que t'as réellement disparu et... Je veux pas... Je peux pas te perdre... _Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche._ Papa ! »

Soudain, le bruit aiguë le fit sursauter. Cela venait d'en bas. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il regarda à nouveau partout au rez-de-chaussée, mais à nouveau, le néant lui fit écho.

« -Papa ? _Demanda-t-il, la voix toujours tremblante_

 _Là ! Il entendit des gémissements venant de derrière une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent._

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

 _Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit avec précaution et se retrouva face à des escaliers descendants._

-Papa ?

-Stiles... _Un murmure lui répondit-il_

-Papa ! _Il dévala les escaliers pour enfin rejoindre son père._ »

Ce dernier était attaché, assis contre un mur, de lourdes chaînes blessant ses poignets. Il leva le visage vers son fils: son arcade sourcilière gauche avait coulé jusqu'au bas de son visage, un hématome commençait à se former sous son œil, et sa lèvre inférieur était fendu. Il courut vers son père et tenta de le délivrer des chaînes, en vain. Son père lui murmura :

« -Stiles, cela ne sert à rien, calme toi...

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? _Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya le visage du mieux qu'il put._

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Le Shérif sursauta, semblant ce souvenir de quelque chose._ Stiles va-t-en ! Tu es en danger ici ! Sors, vite !

-Et t'abandonner ici ? Bien sûr, tout de suite ! _Répondit-il, sarcastiquement_. Non, je reste avec toi, j'envoie un message à Scott pour appeler les secours.

-Scott est avec toi ? Oh non ! Allez-vous-en !

-Je ne te laisserais pas ici ! »

A ce moment là, un grognement sinistre s'éleva derrière Stiles. L'hyperactif n'a pas le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agit, qu'il est projeté contre un mur, loin de son père. Il papillonne des yeux, puis regarde autour de lui. Il ne voit rien, mais entend toujours se grognement, en fond. Quand le bruit se fait phrase :

« -Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

 _Stiles sursaute au son de la voix qui s'adresse à lui, pas tout à fait humaine, puis comprenant la question, il reprend quelque peu contenance._

-Ce que je fais ici ? Je cueille des champignons !

-Stiles... _De son père, et un nouveau grognement lui répondirent._

-Je viens chercher mon père ! Pourquoi l'avoir blessé ainsi ?

-Il se trouvait sur ma propriété ! Il est entré sans mon autorisation. Je n'ai fait que défendre mon territoire. _Répondit la voix grondante._

-Votre territoire ? C'est la meilleure ! Même s'il est entré sans autorisation, vous n'aviez pas le droit de le traiter de la sorte ! _Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché de_ _son père de nouveau._ Détachez le tout de suite !

 _Une espèce de ricanement résonna :_

-Sinon quoi, gamin ? Tu t'es toi aussi introduis sur mon territoire sans mon accord, tu mérite la même correction !

-Votre territoire ? Votre territoire ?! Premièrement, se « territoire » ne vous appartient pas ! C'est le domaine d'une grande famille, qui a été tué dans un incendie ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous l'approprier ! Deuxièmement, pour quoi vous prenez-vous pour parler de « territoire » ? Un animal sauvage ? Vous vous surestimez !

-Stiles... _Voulut prévenir son père, mais il ne put achever sa phrase, que son fils se faisait plaquer contre un mur._ »

Cette fois, un poids pesait sur son corps. Un cris bestial retentit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait fermé les yeux sous l'impacte de sa tête cognant le mur, puis lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les écarquilla de stupeur.

Face à lui se trouvait une Bête hybride, mi-homme, mi-animal, dont il ignorait l'espèce. Malgré le peu de visibilité dont Stiles disposait, il vit qu'elle devait mesurer dans les deux mètres, une carrure de bodybuilder avec des muscles bien visibles, dissimulé sous une fine couche de poils. Dépourvu de vêtements, du moins pour le haut du corps. Ses arcades sourcilières maintenaient une expression colérique sur son visage, des oreilles pointus, des crocs qu'il imaginait bien aiguisés ainsi que des poils sur le bas de son visage complétaient le tableau. Seul ses yeux avait l'air humain, de couleur vert d'eau. En plus de cela, il put sentir à travers son tee-shirt, que la Bête avait empoigné, qu'il possédait également de grosses griffes. Une créature effrayante en somme.

L'adolescent avait peur, mais il refusait de se laisser faire sans bouger. Ou parler. La Bête reprit :

« - Alors gamin, d'après toi, je me prends pour quel animal sauvage ? _Rugit-il,_ _dévoilant bien ses crocs, dans une grimace pouvant faire penser à un rictus. Stiles réfléchit, puis répondit naturellement._

-Un loup-garou. _Pendant une fraction de seconde, la Bête sembla surprise par la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Avait-il vu juste ?_

-Eh bien, nous voilà face à un petit génie. Malheureusement, je vais devoir te garder avec moi aussi.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi?

-Pour me protéger de tous les petits curieux qui voudraient vérifier la véracité de tes propos au sujet du Loup-garou qui vit dans la forêt de Beacon Hills ! _Il avait prononcé cette phrase de plus en plus fort, pour la finir en criant._

-Alors c'est ça qui vous fait peur ? Que mon père et moi parlions de vous, un loup-garou qui vivrait dans la forêt, qui se transformerait en loup à la pleine lune et qui dévore les enfants dans leur berceaux ? _Il se mit à rire nerveusement._ Non mais sérieux ? Qui nous croirait ? On nous prendrait pour des fous et on finirait enfermés à Eichen House ! »

Le Loup fut de nouveau surprit par la réponse du plus jeune. Il allait poursuivre sa tirade, lorsqu'un bruit de fracas, puis de pas précipités se fit entendre. Une silhouette d'homme, tenant une autre personne contre lui s'avança vers eux. Quand ils furent assez proches, Stiles reconnut Boyd, son camarade du lycée, qui bâillonnait son ami Scott avec sa main. L'hyperactif prit peur pour son ami. Le nouvel arrivant prit la parole :

« -Je l'ai trouvé devant le manoir. »

A peine cette phrase fût-elle prononcée que deux autre silhouettes se rapprochèrent de Boyd. Stiles les reconnut également : à gauche, Isaac Lahey, à droite Erica Reyes. L'hyperactif fit vite la relation entre ces quatre là. Si la Bête était vraiment un loup-garou, il avait dû faire de ces trois là ses Bêtas, afin de se créer une meute.

La panique s'estompa un peu, et son cerveau se mit à chercher une solution, à toute vitesse, pour les sortir de cette galère. La Bête reprit la parole :

« -C'est dommage, ton argumentation à failli me convaincre de vous laisser partir, mais comprend bien qu'avec trois témoins, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. D'autant plus que maintenant, vous connaissez l'identité de mes bêtas. Attachez les à côté du Shérif ! _Ordonna-t-il aux adolescents._

-Attendez ! J'ai un deal à vous proposer ! _S'écria Stiles, que le Loup tenait toujours_ _par le col de son tee-shirt._ Tous ce que vous voulez, s'est protéger votre identité lycanthrope et celles de vos bêtas, c'est ça ? Voilà ce que je vous propose : vous relâchez mon père et Scott, et vous me gardez en échange de leur silence. _Le loup le regarda simplement. Stiles prit cela pour un « continue je t'écoute encore un peu, mais attention à ce que tu vas dire !» et poursuivit._ Si vous gardez le Shérif, ils vont lancer des recherches dès demain. Et les agents savent qu'il est parti ratisser la forêt à la recherche de traces de sang, car un couple de campeurs est venu les avertir de cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il c'est retrouvé ici, et que Scott et moi sommes venus le chercher, parce que c'était pas normal que mon père ne rentre pas sans au moins me prévenir alors que...

-Abrège ! _Grogna le Loup._

-Oui, euh, donc. Vous comprenez que c'est dangereux pour vous de garder le Shérif avec vous. Quant à Scott, il n'a pas d'amis. C'est vrai, les seuls avec qui nous avons un minimum d'affinité se trouvent ici. _Le Loup se tourna vers ses bêtas. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent simplement. Il reporta son regard sur l'hyperactif._ Il n'a donc que moi, il ne prendra pas le risque de me perdre pour raconter à quelqu'un qu'une meute de loups-garous vit ici. Qui plus est, c'est les vacances d'été, donc pas d'école, il n'aura pas l'occasion d'en parler à qui que se soit de toute manière. »

Le Loup sembla réfléchir. Mais trop longtemps au goût de l'hyperactif :

« -Vous tenez à votre meute, n'es-ce pas ? _Murmura Stiles. Le Loup releva le visage vers celui de l'adolescent, encore une fois surpris par sa détermination et sa dextérité._ Eh bien, je tiens également à mon père et Scott. Ils sont tous ceux qu'il me reste. Je n'ai qu'eux. Alors je vous en supplie : gardez moi en otage, mais laissez les partir sains et saufs. » _Tout en disant cela, les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux, car plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus il sentait que le Loup allait rejeter son offre._

Le Loup était réellement touché par cet adolescent trop bavard, trop brave pour son bien, tenter par tout les moyens de sauver ceux qu'il aime. Lui aussi, s'il avait pu, aurait tout fait pour sauver ses proches...

Il se racla la gorge, relâcha sa proie puis déclara.

« -Marché conclus. Dis leur au revoir, car tu ne les reverra pas de sitôt ! »

Stiles déglutit, hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son père, libéré de ses chaînes.

« -Stiles ! Mais qu'as-tu fais ? C'est de la folie ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !

-Papa je t'en prie ! Fais moi confiance, c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi papa, tu es le seul qui me reste et je ne veux pas te perdre ! _Stiles s'écroula dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Déchiré entre le soulagement de voir son père vivant pour encore un moment, il l'espérait, et la peine de devoir rester loin de lui pour un temps indéterminé. Scott les rejoins et ils s'enlacèrent tout les trois._

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous le retenir ? Vous n'allez pas le garder indéfiniment quand même ? _Demanda Scott._

-Il restera ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui faire confiance... Mais je te préviens, _s'adressant à l'hyperactif,_ je ne fais confiance à personne !

 _Stiles le regarda et déglutis en pensant au travail qui l'attendait : lui même avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et à faire confiance également. Son cerveau fonctionnant toujours à toute vitesse, il en déduit rapidement qu'il devrait faire le premier pas vers le Loup. Tâche qui ne lui semblait pas vraiment évident._

-Il faut que je passe chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et mes médica... _Réalisa l'adolescent._

-Isaac accompagnera ton père et ton ami afin de récupérer tout ce qu'il te faut. _Répondit le Loup_. Partez maintenant. Dehors ! »

Scott et le Shérif furent saisit par Isaac et Boyd et raccompagnés jusqu'à la Jeep de Stiles. Isaac monta également afin d'obéir aux ordres de son Alpha.

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lylie Wolfie : Aah ! Contente que tu aimes ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Théo est un connard. Tout comme Gaston dans Disney, je ne le supporte pas lui ! Et je t'avoue que je cherche encore comment Scott va venger Stiles. J'y réfléchis toujours, mais je vais bien finir par trouver ;) Merci de suivre ma fic !

Sylphidland : Ouf ! Je suis contente d'avoir fais moins de fautes ! Et je suis ravis de voir que tu « apprécie » le personnage de Théo ;) J'espère que la scène que tu attendais tant a été à la hauteur de tes attendes :) mais je veux vous gâter quand même ! ^^ Et tu es très perspicace, bravo ! Bisous !

Mariko-8 : Merci encore ! Rooh que de compliments... Je suis franchement touchée... Contente que la suite t'ai plu, et tu es très perspicace aussi ^^ et j'espère que la rencontre t'auras plus :)

Lydiamartin33430 : Coucou, mdr je suis d'accord « Tuons Théo ! » ^^ j'espère que la suite te plairas ^^

Invoges : Merci ! Promis ;)

Wolfie Herondale : Coucou ! Décidément, j'ai choisis le bon Disney apparemment ^^ J'espère que la fic entière te plairas :) Merci de la suivre !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre

Stiles s'était précipité dehors. Il garda son regard fixé sur eux jusqu'à ce que la Jeep disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. De nouvelles larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux, lorsqu'une voix, qu'il connaissait désormais, se fit entendre derrière lui :

« -Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

 _Stiles ravala ses larmes, puis demanda, confus._

-Ma chambre ? Comment ça ?

-Tu préfères dormir sur le perron ? Au sous sol ? _Demanda abruptement le Loup._

-Il faut dire que vous avez fait preuve d'une telle hospitalité jusqu'à présent ! Je n'osais même pas rêver d'un matelas au sol! _Répondit le plus jeune, sur le même ton._

 _Le Loup grogna et ses yeux devinrent rouge flamboyant. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui sembla arrêter le Loup._

-Suis-moi. _Répéta-t-il finalement._ »

Le Loup entra dans sa tanière, sans attendre l'adolescent. Il entendit enfin les pas de Stiles derrière lui lorsqu'il atteint l'escalier se trouvant face à la porte d'entrée, à une certaine distance de sa personne malgré tout. Le Loup comprenait très bien qu'il avait effrayé le jeune homme par son comportement, mais également par son physique. Lui même avait brisé tout les miroirs et autres surfaces réfléchissantes de sa demeure, ne supportant plus sa propre image. Il entendait les battements de cœur du plus jeune s'accélérer. Il sentait la peur mais aussi la tristesse. Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, il décida de briser le silence de plomb qui s'était installé entre eux :

« -Ta chambre a été refaite.

 _Stiles garda le silence. Que pouvez-t-il répondre à cela ?_

-Tu peux circuler dans tout le manoir, utiliser la cuisine et la salle de bain à ta guise. Cependant, je te défends d'entrer dans ma chambre, sous aucun prétexte. C'est clair ?

 _L'hyperactif était plongé dans ses pensées et sa contemplation du lieu. Il fut brusquement interrompu par un Loup-Garou fâché qui le plaquait contre un mur et lui criait dessus :_

-Hé ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Mais qu'es-ce qui vous prend d'un coup ? Ça va pas bien ! _Même surpris ou effrayé, il n'était pas dit que Stiles se laisserait traiter comme un moins que rien sans broncher_. Qu'est-ce qui est clair ?

-Tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda, agacé, l'hôte du manoir._ Je te disais que ta chambre était plus... Accueillante que le rez-de-chaussée. Tu peux vagabonder où tu veux dans la maison, mais en aucun cas, tu n'entre dans ma chambre. C'est compris ?

-D'accord, compris. _Répondit l'hyperactif. Enfin, pour l'instant._

-Bien, on y est presque. »

Le Loup s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sombre, l'ouvrit, alluma la lumière et invita Stiles à y entrer. L'adolescent regarda l'ensemble, puis ses yeux fouillèrent les recoins de la pièce : la chambre était plutôt vaste, il avait du mal à distinguer la couleur exacte des murs à cause de la lumière tamisé, mais il supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une nuance de beige foncé/marron clair. Un grand lit deux places se trouvait dans le coin droit, avec un sommier en bois clair et une parure de drap blanc pour l'habiller. Juste à côté se trouvait une commode en bois assorti au lit avec une lampe de chevet et trois petits tiroirs. Sur le mur face à la porte, une grande fenêtre agrémentait ce dernier, décoré d'une paire de rideaux bordeaux épais. A l'opposé du lit, un bureau, toujours avec le même bois que le lit et la commode, occupait le coin gauche de la pièce, surplombé d'une petite lampe et de trois tiroirs également. Enfin, encastré dans le mur, du même côté, se trouvait une penderie, avec à gauche des étagères où il pourrait ranger ses tee shirts, chaussures et autres. Sous ses pieds, Stiles pouvait sentir un parquet. Une chambre sobre, mais bien agencé. L'adolescent sentit le Loup derrière lui sur le point de se retirer, alors il osa lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était arrivé :

« -Quel est votre nom ?

 _Le Loup le regarda, interdit par la question._

-Vous connaissez le mien, il est normale que je connaisse le votre. _Repris l'adolescent._

 _Son hôte le regarda quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur la réponse qu'il allait lui donner, puis grogna_ :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! »

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte, laissant Stiles dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il en fit le tour, observa chaque détails puis se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit, sur le dos en étoile. Il fit le bilan de cette soirée, et finalement pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à présent. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et tenta de se laissait bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Quelque part, dans Beacon Hills, un jeune homme blond fulminait de rage. Sa proie avait réussi à s'échapper d'entre ses bras, le blessant au visage.

«-Stilinski... Tu me le paieras très cher, je te le jure, tu vas regretter de ne pas t'être laisser faire hier soir. Je vais m'en prendre à tous ceux qui te sont chère ! Tu n'as d'yeux que pour ton père et se satané Scott McCall. Je vais commencer par épier tous tes moindres déplacements, à chaque heure de la journée. Je connaîtrais chacune de tes habitudes et découvrirais tous tes points faibles. Puis je m'en servirais pour t'anéantir ! »

Théo se gara devant la maison du Shérif et attendit patiemment que les habitants vivent leur quotidien. Après quelques heures, il aperçut enfin la voiture de Stiles se garer dans l'allée, puis, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas lui qui en sorti, mais Scott, suivit d'un autre garçon qu'il ne reconnut pas, à cause de l'obscurité. Enfin, le Shérif sortit en dernier, probablement blessé, car les deux autres garçons l'épaulèrent pour rentrer. Mais toujours aucune trace de l'hyperactif.

Face à ce spectacle bien étrange, même pour la famille Stilinski, Théo attendit que tout ce beau monde soit rentré pour se rapprocher de la maison et tenter d'entendre une quelconque conversation qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la situation. Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du salon, jeta quelques coups d'œil discrets à l'intérieur. Il aperçut Scott, et reconnut un garçon du lycée, aider le Shérif à s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis Scott monta à l'étage. L'autre adolescent, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, semblait mal à l'aise. Il se tenait debout, en retrait et les bras croisés, dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Puis, visiblement mût du courage qu'il lui manquait, ce dernier s'adressa enfin au Shérif :

« -Je... Je suis désolé pour votre fils, Monsieur...

 _Le Shérif ne réagit pas, alors l'autre continua :_

-Je sais que mon Alpha ne s'est pas montré sous son meilleur jour, il a carrément été... Sauvage et agressif. Mais je vous assure que votre fils ne risque rien, vraiment. Et puis, Erica, Boyd et moi veillerons sur lui... _Il fût interrompu par le Shérif qui leva les yeux vers lui, puis lui cria :_

-Vous, veiller sur lui ?! Alors que vous êtes ses « Bêtas » ?! Ahah ! Me voilà rassuré ! Si votre... Alpha, comme vous dites, vous ordonnez d'égorger mon fils, seriez-vous capable de lui dire « non » ? Seriez-vous capable de désobéir à votre chef ?

-Monsieur, je vous jure que...

-Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Pour moi, vous êtes autant responsable que Lui! Vous m'avez pris mon enfant ! Mon fils unique, la seule famille qu'il me reste... _Des larmes lui glissèrent des yeux, serrant le cœur du jeune bouclé._

-Je suis désolé... _Murmura ce dernier._

-Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. _Répondit calmement le Shérif_. Si vous voulez vraiment vous repentir, alors veillez réellement sur mon fils. Pour une meute de loups-garous, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous en fais le serment : votre fils vous sera rendu sain et sauf, Shérif. _Ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur dorée._

-Bien... _Souffla le Shérif, en s'enfonçant dans le canapé_ »

Alpha ? Loups-garous ? Yeux qui brillent ? Il avait déjà entendu Stiles lui parler des loups-garous. Ce dernier était convaincu de leur existence, mais lui-même avait pas mal de doutes, malgré les arguments quasi incontournables de l'hyperactif. Théo fit vite la relation entre cette fameuse « meute » et Stiles. Il en conclut que celui-ci avait dû se faire enlever par le chef, l'Alpha, et que le Shérif et Scott avaient essayé de le sauver, en vain. Alors pourquoi le Bêta venait de promettre au Shérif de protéger son fils? Que lui voulait se fameux Alpha ? Il se mit à émettre plusieurs hypothèses, lorsque l'une d'entre elles lui sauta aux yeux, mais lui déplaisait fortement :

« -Non ! Stiles est à moi ! Il ne doit surtout pas le toucher ! Il ne sera ni son amant, ni son compagnon ! »

Il courut à sa voiture et se mit en tête de chercher la tanière des Loups. Il se dirigea vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il ne put plus continuer en voiture, il la laissa sur le côté et poursuivit en marchant. Il réfléchissait à cette histoire de loups-garous et se dit que, si comme dans les films, ceux-ci avaient des capacités extraordinaires, il ne pourrait rien faire seul contre eux. Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Une branche qui craque. Il fit volte-face, regarda tout autour de lui. Rien. Quand il voulut reprendre sa route, d'autres craquements se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches. Il commença à paniquer, lorsqu'enfin des silhouettes l'encerclèrent. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que cela en était douloureux. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda l'adolescent._

-Eh bien, je crois que tu as entendu des choses bien intéressantes ce soir. Je me trompe ? _Lui demanda l'homme face à lui. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une couleur rubis. Il regarda chaque personnes qui l'entourait, et quatre paires d'yeux brillèrent de cette même couleur._

-Vous êtes des loups-garous ?

-Voilà un jeune homme bien perspicace, _lui répondit la personne à sa gauche, une femme._

-Et que voulez-vous de moi ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que, tu voulais... Récupérer une chose, que notre ami, qui vit dans ces bois, détient. Et nous, nous voulons... Discuter avec notre ami. Mais, nous avons quelques... Différents. Aussi, il refuse de nous voir et est très hostile envers notre présence. Voilà pourquoi nous aurions besoin de ton aide. _Il renifla l'air autour de lui, puis reprit._ Je sens que tu as les capacités pour être un Alpha, toi aussi. Rejoins notre meute, nous serons plus fort et nous pourrons approcher se sauvage. Nous autres, nous occuperons de _Lui_ , tandis que toi, tu récupérera ce qui t'appartiens... »

Théo regarda tous les membres de la meute. Tous les yeux brillèrent de rouge. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ses fines lèvres. Sa décision était prise.

 **Chez les Stilinski :**

Après s'être occupé des ses blessures et avoir couché le Shérif, Scott se trouvait à présent dans la chambre de Stiles, son gros sac de sport ouvert sur le lit. Il commença par y mettre son chargeur de téléphone, son baladeur dernier cri, puis au moment où il se demandait s'il devait lui prendre son ordinateur portable également, Isaac toqua à la porte :

« -Le wifi n'est pas très bon où nous sommes, mais prend le lui quand même. _Il lui sourit timidement._

-Ouais... _Scott connaissait Isaac depuis le début du lycée, il l'appréciait même, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi par ce dernier. Il reprit sa besogne, mais le blond semblait d'humeur à la conversation._

-Écoute Scott, je suis désolé que la...Rencontre avec mon Alpha se soit si mal passée... _Il attendit une réponse de son camarade, qui ne vint pas._ Je sais que tu te sens trahi par moi... Par nous. _Là, Scott daigna lever les yeux vers lui_. Mais je t'assure que, ni nous, ni l'Alpha ne fera de mal à Stiles ou à l'un de vous.

-Oh oui, je suppose qu'il est doux comme un agneau lorsque le jour se lève. _Ricana Scott, toujours pas convaincu._

-Je sais qu'il s'est montré sous son pire aspect se soir, mais s'il l'a fait, c'est pour nous protéger Boyd, Erica et moi. Lui n'attend qu'une chose, la mort Scott... On est tout ce qu'il a. Il n'a personne d'autre...

-Je sais bien mais... Il m'a prit mon meilleur ami. Mon seul véritable ami. Alors laisse moi le temps d'avaler la pilule, s'il te plais. _Isaac acquiesça. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais renonça._

-Si tu te demande si, à présent, je vous hais tout les trois, la réponse est non. _Déclara_ _le brun_. T'as intérêt à protéger Stiles et de prendre soins de lui, c'est clair ?

-Très clair. _Sourit le blond._ »

Après avoir ajouté des vêtements, les médicaments et le nécessaire d'hygiène dans le sac, ainsi que l'oreiller fétiche de son presque frère, il le tendit à Isaac. Ce dernier le salua, le rassura une dernière fois et parti à pied, afin de rentrer chez lui, dans sa meute, sa nouvelle famille.

 **Au Manoir :**

Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il réfléchissait à tout et n'importe quoi pour essayer d'oublier, pour cette nuit au moins, où il se trouvait et avec qui. Alors qu'il allait se lancer dans un débat intérieur pour savoir qui était le meilleur entre Superman et Batman, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« -Entrez.

-Salut Stiles. _Erica et Boyd se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, un ordinateur portable dans les mains de la jeune fille et un plateau rempli de sucreries et sodas dans les bras du jeune à la peau foncée._ On voulait... S'excuser de... Cette situation. L'Alpha s'est comporté comme un vrai con avec vous. Mais, il a eu peur pour nous, personne ne s'était approché si près d'ici jusqu'à hier...

-On s'est dit que, sa te ferais du bien de mater un film avec nous. _Intervint Boyd._ Si tu veux bien de notre présence...

 _Stiles les regarda, soupira, se redressa et leur répondit :_

-Vous avez quels films à proposer ? _En leur faisant signe d'entrer_ »

Bien sur, il avait un peu de rancoeur envers les trois adolescents qu'il considérait comme de bons copains. Mais en même temps, il comprenait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'opposer à leur Alpha. Tous ce qu'il connaissait concernant les loups-garous était se qu'il avait trouvé sur internet. Certainement que demain, il se réjouira d'avoir eu raison : les loups-garous existent vraiment. Mais pour l'heure, il avait juste besoin de se faire à l'idée d'être enfermé avec une meute de ces créatures. Et un peu de réconfort aussi. Il discuterait avec les Bêtas de leur lycanthropie. Mais demain...

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Stiles. Ce dernier appuyé contre le mur, Boyd à côté de lui et Erica entre les jambes de ce dernier, dos contre torse. Alors que le film « Batman : The Dark Knight » était bien entamé, quelqu'un toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Une tête blonde et bouclé passa timidement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« -Stiles ? J'ai tes affaires... _Il s'étonna un peu de voir les trois adolescents installés aussi étroitement, comme ils le faisaient entre loups, lorsque l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien. En fait, ce qui le surpris, c'est de ne pas sentir de colère émaner de Stiles._

-Ok, merci. _Voyant que le bouclé n'osait pas s'approcher, il tapa sur le matelas, à sa gauche pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir aussi._

-C'est quoi le film ? _Comprenant l'invitation, il sourit à l'hyperactif et se colla à lui._ »

Finalement, Stiles s'endormit avant la fin du film. Les trois Bêtas débarrassèrent le plateau qu'ils avaient emmené et sortirent de la chambre, pour laisser l'humain se reposer. Arrivés à la cuisine, l'Alpha les rejoins :

« -Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda ce dernier._

-Je pense que pour l'instant, il ne réalise pas. Il se contente de faire avec... _Répondit Erica._

-Il ne peut pas être en pleine forme de toute manière... _Continua Boyd._

-En tout cas, il n'était pas en colère. Juste, fatigué. Et anxieux. _Termina Isaac._

-Je vois... _Soupira l'Alpha_

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu lui dire ton prénom tout à l'heure ? _Demanda Erica._

-Parce que... Il y a longtemps … Nous nous connaissions. Les parents de Stiles et les miens étaient très amis, et Stiles passait son temps à me suivre partout, tout le temps ! _Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

-Et je suis sur que tu adorais ça ! _Rétorqua Isaac._

 _L'Alpha fronça un instant les sourcils, prêt à nier. Mais, finalement, il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et répondit finalement :_

-Oui, c'est vrai... J'adorais. Je l'adorais lui.

 _Les Bêtas regardèrent leur Alpha avec surprise et compassion. Ils l'entourèrent et l'enlacèrent, espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Le Loup se laissa volontiers couler dans cette étreinte, qu'il avait appris à apprécier._

-Tu l'as retrouvé, Derek. Alors, tu devrais peut être en profiter. Lui dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé, à toi et ta famille. _Proposa Isaac_

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! _Répondit-il avec véhémence en s'extirpant, tant bien que mal, des bras de ses Bêtas._

-Mais pourquoi ? _Demanda Boyd._

-Je ne veux pas... Qu'il soit déçu, je... Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme _ **ça.**_ Il a défendu le terrain des Hale avec tant de ferveur...

-Comment ça ? _Demanda Isaac._

-Avant que vous n'arriviez, lorsque je lui ai expliqué que j'avais défendu « mon territoire », il semblait outré, et m'a carrément envoyé paître. _Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage_. Il semblait réellement touché par le malheur qui c'est abattu sur ma famille...

 _A nouveau, les Bêtas lui lancèrent un regard désolé. Puis Erica reprit_ :

-Je suis d'accord que tu ne veuille pas qu'il découvre ton identité, mais tu vas quand même faire des efforts Derek Hale !

-C'est vrai, après tout, peut être que lui saura t'accepter tel que tu es... S'il appréciait le jeune Derek, alors il aimera sûrement le Derek d'aujourd'hui. Mais, comme le dit Erica, tu vas devoir faire des efforts et prendre sur toi. _Affirma Isaac._

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il pourra briser la Malédiction ? M'accepter... Comme _**ça**_ ? _Demanda Derek, perplexe._

-On ne le connaît pas beaucoup, pourtant, on s'est tout de suite senti à l'aise avec lui. _Répondit Erica._

-Ce n'est pas le genre de mec qui se moque ou juge une personne par son physique. Il cherche vraiment à savoir ce qu'il y a dans le cœur des personnes qu'il côtoie, et ensuite il décide de les apprécier ou pas. _Enchérit Boyd._

-D'accord... Je vais essayer... _Déclara l'Alpha_. »

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lylie Wolfie : Hey ! Ravie que la rencontre t'ai plu ^^ Et je pense avoir trouvé la façon dont Scott va s'occuper de Théo, mais ce sera pour plus tard;)

Mariko-8 : Oooooh ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je voudrais que leur amour ne soit pas trop rapide à arriver, j'espère que je ne tomberais pas dans le cucul la praline ou le trop bâclé^^'

Invoges : Mdr ! Merci de suivre ! D'accord je regarderais:D. Contente que cela te plaise ^^

Mathilde Malfoy-Stilinski : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ^^ je sens qu'on vas bien s'entendre;) T'inquiète pas, le tout c'est que la fiction te plaise:) Merci pour ta review. Tiens, ça change. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde m'a indiqué que « La Belle et la Bête » était le ou l'un de leur Disney préféré. Du coup sa me fait encore plus plaisir que tu es eu la curiosité de lire ma fic.

Mdr oui je sais, Théo est méchant. Et je t'avoue qu'en l'écrivant, j'avais envie de le taper aussi xD mais ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles aura sa revanche;)

J'espère que toute la fiction te plairas ^^

(T'inquiète pas, je suis très mauvaise en orthographe;) )

Aomiga Katta Hairo : J'espère que la suite t'auras plu. Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic ^^

Lydiamartin33430 : C'est sur, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il tombent amoureux trop vite alors...:)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveille doucement. Il n'a presque pas dormi à cause des nombreux cauchemars qu'il a fait. Pas pressé de se lever, il attrapa son téléphone, regarda l'heure : 8h37. Il envoya un message à Scott, histoire de lui assurer qu'il était encore vivant. Mais le réseau étant défectueux, le message n'arriva pas à son destinataire. Un soupir las s'échappa de sa bouche. Il attrapa son ordinateur, se réinstalla sur le lit, se réjouit que la connexion internet soit bonne, du moins pour l'instant, et se mit à surfer sur le net, envoyant un nouveau message à son ami via les réseaux sociaux. Environ une heure plus tard, il entendit des pas et des bruits de portes qui grincent. Le manoir se réveillait. Il entendit ensuite des bruits d'ustensiles, provenant sûrement de la cuisine. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas descendre lui aussi, histoire de participer et donner un coup de main. Mais les cauchemars qui avaient hanté sa nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit : il revoyait l'Alpha le chasser, le rattraper et le dévorer... Certes, ce n'était que son inconscient qui lui jouait des tours, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qui plus est, il était de mauvaise humeur et, derrière son semblant de peur, une colère sourde le rongeait à l'intérieur. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit lui-même sacrifié, il n'arrivait pas avaler son statut d'otage. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas tout fait pour sauver le seul parent qu'il vous reste ? Des enfants indignes peut-être. Ou des égoïstes, des lâches, des trouillards ! Bref, tout ce que n'était pas Stiles en somme.

Son ventre commença à gargouiller lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte :

«-Stiles ? Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ? _Demanda Erica à travers la porte. Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir la porte._

-Salut Erica. Euh... Es ce que l'Alpha est aussi en bas ? _Demande-t-il en chuchotant._

-Oui, on déjeune tous ensemble.

-Alors non merci, je préfère rester dans ma chambre.

-Stiles... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, je ressens ta rancœur envers lui, mais je t'assure que si tu faisais un effort...

-Un effort ? Tu rigoles ? Le seul effort que lui ait fait, c'est de relâcher mon père, qu'il a préalablement blessé, en échange de ma vie ! Alors désolé de ne pas être trop conciliant dès mon premier jour ! _Il avait murmuré cette phrase, mais tout de même avec colère._

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu veux que je te ramène un plateau ?

-C'est très gentil, mais non merci. Par contre, es-ce que tu pourrais venir me prévenir lorsqu'il ne sera plus... Dans les parages ?

-Bien sûr. _Elle soupira, quelque peu dépitée. Les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme prévues._ _Le chemin allait être long._ À tout à l'heure ! _Lui sourit-elle._

-À plus tard. _Lui sourit-il._ »

Il savait que cela blessait la blonde, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était têtu et ne voulait pas avoir affaire au Loup. Il ne se sentait ni de le voir, ni de lui parler. Alors que Stiles retournait à son écran, Erica descendit en cuisine.

« -Où est Derek ? _Demanda-t-elle._

-Il est parti jeter les poubelles. _Répondit son amant en l'enlaçant_.

-Et Stiles ? _Demanda Isaac_.

-Hum... Il ne veut pas descendre... _Répondit-elle._

-Pourquoi? _Demanda le noir_

-Il ne veut pas croiser Derek... _Répondit la blonde_

-QUOI?! »

Les loups se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de hurler. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de bouger, que Derek s'était précipité à l'étage et cognait à la porte de l'invité contraint.

« -Sors d'ici gamin ! Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?! Tu refuses de te joindre à nous ?!

 _Stiles avait sursauté en entendant le cri du Loup, puis avait carrément paniqué lorsqu'il s'était mis à cogner sur la porte. Voyant que cette dernière ne cédait pas sous les assauts de l'Alpha, il s'était quelque peu rasséréné. Il répondit donc, toujours à travers la porte_ :

-Je n'ai pas faim !

-Si tu ne sors pas de ton propre chef, je défonce la porte !

-Alpha ! _Les loups s'étaient précipités à la suite de Derek afin de le raisonner._ Voyons, c'est pas grave, laisse le tranquille. _Intervint calmement Isaac_

-Mais il se croit tout permis ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de...

-Mais tu es trop violent aussi ! _L'interrompit Erica._ Parle lui gentiment, sans crier.

 _Derek soupira, mais s'exécuta quand même:_

-Viens déjeuner avec nous.

-Alpha... _Soupira Isaac._

-Quoi ?!

-Essaie avec une formule de politesse... _Répondit Boyd._

 _Derek soupira, pour une énième fois, puis demanda :_

-Veux-tu bien descendre déjeuner avec nous... S'il te plaît ?

 _Stiles, qui avait suivi toute la conversation entre Alpha et Bêtas, hésita. D'un côté, il était très touché d'entendre ses camarades essayer de calmer leur chef. Mais il était à la fois toujours en colère, et maintenant un peu honteux d'agir comme un gamin. Il fit donc son choix :_

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Je préfère rester ici !

-Très bien ! Tu as fais ton choix ! Vous trois: puisque « mon seigneur » n'a pas faim, il ne mangera rien jusqu'au dîner! »

Il redescendit les escaliers, sortit du manoir et claqua la porte. Les trois loups se regardèrent dépités. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné, préférant laisser Stiles tranquille, pour le moment.

 _ **PDV Derek**_

L'Alpha courait dans la forêt, à une vitesse phénoménale afin d'évacuer toute la tristesse et la frustration qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me voir ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il, ne serait-ce que croiser mon regard ? Ne peut-il même pas supporter ma présence le temps d'un repas ? »

Il s'arrêta finalement devant un court d'eau. Il se pencha afin de se rafraîchir, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface, son image se refléta. Il prit quelques secondes pour se mirer. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, et aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi... Malgré sa capacité de cicatrisation rapide, ses arcades sourcilières proéminentes avaient des cicatrices de combats trop répétitifs, menés dans la forêt avec d'autres prédateurs. Le bout de son nez ressemblait d'avantage à un museau canin qu'à un nez d'Homme, ses crocs lui paraissaient bien plus gros et plus longs qu'avant, des poils ébouriffés et sales lui mangeaient tout le bas du visage. Bref, rien de très attrayant...

Des larmes, qu'il avait retenu depuis bien trop longtemps s'échouèrent sur la surface de l'eau et brouillèrent son reflet. Il pleura quelques instants, puis poussa un hurlement de loup, déchirant. Désespéré.

« Voilà pourquoi il ne veut pas s'approcher... Il a bien raison... C'est sans espoir... »

 _ **PDV Narrateur**_

 _ **Au manoir :**_

Un énième grondement venant de son estomac fit grimacer Stiles. L'après-midi était bien entamé, et il avait tenu grâce à des bonbons que Scott lui avait mit dans son sac, mais à présent, il mourrait de faim ! Il avait bien entendu les recommandations de l'Alpha, mais l'adolescent n'était pas du genre à obéir à qui que ce soit ! D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas prit son traitement, et que les effets commençaient à se manifester. Entendant à nouveau des bruits d'ustensiles et une bonne odeur venir lui chatouiller le nez, il n'y tint plus et se décida à enfin sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit doucement les escaliers, puis suivit l'odeur pour se guider. Arrivant près de sa destination, il repéra ses trois nouveaux amis, toujours vêtu de leur pyjama : Isaac portait un short ample noir avec un tee-shirt à col V bordeaux, Boyd un Marcel blanc, moulant sa musculature massive, avec un short noir, ample aussi. Quant à Erica, elle portait une chemise bleu ciel large, appartenant certainement à son petit ami. Lui même étant vêtu de son ensemble tee-shirt/pantalon Batman. Il entendit un boucan monstre et une conversation entre les trois Bêtas :

« -Eh bien moi je refuse de le laisser mourir de faim ! _S'exclama Isaac, à travers les bruits de cuisson à la poêle._ J'ai promis à Scott et son père de prendre soin de lui, ce qui inclus de le nourrir à sa faim.

- _ **Il**_ ne va pas être content... _Répondit Boyd._

-Tant pis, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. _Déclara Isaac._

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons. Vous croyez vraiment qu' _ **Il**_ va nous en vouloir d'avoir fait manger Stiles ? Bien sur que non. Il tient trop à lui pour ça. _Stiles avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, à l'entente de cette phrase._ Il était en colère, et Stiles n'a rien fait non plus pour l'apaiser. La faute est partagée !

-Stiles ! Tu sors enfin ? _Demanda Isaac, mine de rien, avec un énorme sourire soulagé._ Tu as faim j'espère ?

 _Stiles regarda la table face à lui, remplit de différents petits plats, de la viande, des garnitures de légumes ou féculents, et même quelques fruits et yaourts._

-Mais, vous en avez beaucoup trop fait ! _Répondit l'hyperactif. Son estomac se fit de nouveau entendre et les trois autres adolescents ricanèrent._

-T'inquiète, on va t'aider. C'est l'heure de goûter ! _Répondit le noir._

-De vrais gloutons ces garçons... _Ria Erica._ »

Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble autour de la table. Les loups laissèrent leur hôte se servir en premier : il prit un morceau d'omelette, deux tranches de bacon, deux saucisses, puis des tranches de pain. Ainsi que quelques carottes et petits pois. Il prendra quelques fruits pour le dessert. Puis il avala ses médicaments contre l'hyperactivité. Les autres se servirent ensuite, mais contrairement à l'affirmation de la jeune fille quelques minutes avant, le moins goulu de tous était Isaac. Le couple semblait contenir un puit sans fond, à la place de leur estomac !

Une fois les mets engloutis par les adolescents affamés, il débarrassèrent la table et Stiles et Erica furent désignés pour la corvée de vaisselle, pendant que les deux autres s'installèrent de nouveau au salon. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Stiles remarqua quelque chose d'important :

« Erica... Pourquoi le manoir à l'air si... Neuf aujourd'hui, alors qu'hier soir il était encore en ruine ?

 _La blonde ricana face à l'air ahuri de son ami, puis lui répondit :_

-J'imagine que tu as le droit de savoir. Après tout, t'es au courant pour les loups-garous alors tu ne sera pas surpris d'apprendre l'existence de créature comme des druides ou des sorciers ?

 _L'hyperactif resta coi face à la nouvelle révélation de la jeune fille, malgré ce qu'elle venait de prétendre._

-Ah si, en fait ! _Rigola-t-elle._

-Bon, tu m'expliques au lieu de te foutre de moi ! _Sourit-il néanmoins._

-Notre Alpha connaît un homme, Alan Deaton, qui a de grandes connaissances en plantes et autres grigris, oscillant entre la sorcellerie et le druidisme. On appelle cela un « émissaire ». Il a toujours veillé sur Lui, puis sur nous lorsque nous avons rejoins la meute. Il fait office de médecin généraliste, il nous procure des certificats médicaux pour justifier nos absences les jours de pleine lune, il soigne nos blessures lorsque nous avons du mal à guérir, bref t'as compris le principe. Il y a quelques temps, il a découvert un arbre « Illusoire » et a fabriqué une poudre à partir de l'écorce. Il a ensuite encerclé le domaine, afin de créer une sorte de barrière de protection. Ceux qui sont « extérieurs » à la meute ou au manoir ne voient que les ruines. Il suffit de passer une nuit à l'intérieur, et les effets de la poudre se dissipent. Cela nous fait un espace assez vaste et confortable, sans être dérangé par des petits curieux. _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil à ces mots._

-Et le fait que vous soyez installés sur le domaine de la famille Hale est un pur hasard ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question...

-Très bien... Mais en contre partie, je veux tout savoir sur votre lycanthropie !

-Sa marche ! Viens, on va rejoindre les garçons ! »

Erica était contente que Stiles soit si compréhensif et n'insiste pas avec le sujet Alpha-Hale. Stiles, quant à lui, avait un hypothèse qui lui paraissait de plus en plus juste, mais comme l'avait suggéré Erica, il en parlerait avec le principal concerné.

Arrivés au salon, la jeune fille s'installa à coté de son compagnon, et l'hyperactif sur le fauteuil qui trônait à coté d'Isaac. Chacun des lycans raconta son histoire: leur passé, les raisons qui les ont poussés à rejoindre le Loup et se recréer une famille, et enfin leurs capacités extraordinaires : une vitesse de course fulgurante, une cicatrisation optimale en quelques minutes ou heures, selon la gravité de celles-ci, et leurs cinq sens décuplés. Ils lui parlèrent également de leur point faible qui n'était pas l'argent, comme beaucoup de films le prétendent, mais une plante à fleur bleu du nom d'Aconit Tue-Loup. Vint ensuite le sujet du lien de meute. Ils lui expliquèrent que, pour qu'une meute soit puissante, elle doit compter beaucoup de membres, eux-même forts certes physiquement, mais également équilibrés mentalement. Déjà pour pouvoir supporter la morsure en elle-même, puis pour avoir des Bêtas doués au combat, mais aussi sages, afin d'avoir une meute seine. Ils revinrent à eux en expliquant les effets de la pleine lune sur leur loup et leur organisme, ainsi que la façon dont s'était passé leur première pleine lune, attachés par de lourdes chaînes au sous sol, car ils ne se contrôlaient pas encore. Mais à présent, ils passaient leur nuit à chasser le gibier avec leur Alpha. Stiles grimaça quelque peu à cette information, mais étant lui même friand de viande, il n'allait pas en faire tout un fromage

L'humain tenta à nouveau d'en savoir plus sur leur Alpha, mais Isaac et Boyd lui répondirent la même chose que la jeune fille. Isaac avait sourit à cela. L'adolescent s'intéressait à Derek, malgré la façon dont ce dernier l'avait traité depuis la veille.

Après toutes ces explications, Erica proposa à toute la troupe de faire le tour du domaine, afin de faire visiter le manoir et les jardins à l'humain, qui n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de le faire. Tous acquiescèrent et partir donc à la découverte, ou redécouverte du lieu. Tout d'abord, le rez-de-chaussé : on y trouve le salon composé d'un canapé trois place, en daim couleur chocolat, avec un fauteuil assorti. En son centre une table basse en bois massif au design moderne, avec un rangement sur le bas de celle-ci. Quelques étagères, couleur bois foncé, habillaient les murs. Ces derniers avaient une peinture plus travaillée que le reste de la pièce : sur les trois quarts supérieurs, la peinture était beige gravillon (avait précisé la blonde), tandis que le dernier quart était blanc. Pour séparer ces deux couleurs, une frise de style baroque, couleur noir avait était posée. Ensuite, ouverte sur le salon, se trouvait la cuisine. Les murs de la même couleur que le séjour. Un plan de travail d'angle en granite anthracite, équipé d'une plaque moitié électrique, moitié gazinière, un four à l'apparence moderne sur la partie inférieur du plan, ainsi qu'un lave vaisselle, semblant tout aussi moderne, couleur inox tous les deux. Au dessus, des placards avec des portes en bois clairs, remplit d'ustensiles et de victuailles en tout genre. Un réfrigérateur-congélateur se dressait fièrement à la suite du plan de travail, rempli lui aussi de boissons et nourritures. Enfin, trônant en son centre, une grande table en bois également, recouvert d'un plateau en verre épais, avec six chaises assorties à cette dernière. Les deux pièces sont éclairés par deux lustres assorties, style baroque moderne, avec des guirlande de faux diamants, des courbes rondes et harmonieuses et des lampes en forme de flammes, de couleur doré. Erica ne manqua pas de signaler que c'est elle-même qui les avait choisis. En plus du lustre, une lampe sur pied, au design plus épuré, avait été placé dans le coin derrière le canapé. Enfin, tout à gauche du niveau, les toilettes. Simple, les murs couleur beige, une cuvette rigolote avec une grenouille qui salué l'utilisateur. Une folie d'Isaac. Stiles l'aurait parié...

Ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage. Le couloir était simplement habillé de la même peinture qui se trouvé au rez-de-chaussé. Pas de meuble, ni de cardes. Tout à gauche se trouve la salle de bain, avec du carrelage formant un dégradé de blanc en haut, vers du bleu cyan en bas. Dans l'ange gauche, une baignoire d'angle blanche, toute simple. Juste à coté, le lavabo avec deux vasques blanches sur un plateau en bois très clair, presque blanc, équipé de deux étagères en bas pour le rangement. Suit ensuite un autre WC, simple également et blanc, que l'humain avait déjà inauguré. Sur le mur en face, des étagèrent, de la même couleur que le plateau supportant les vasques, servaient de rangement, avec un voilage blanc léger pour camoufler un minimum. Des DEL au plafond. Stiles avait déjà remarqué l'absence de miroir la veille, mais supposa que cela avait un rapport avec l'Alpha. Peut-être que ce dernier ne supportait pas son reflet ?

Puis ils passèrent vite fait devant les chambres, désignant seulement à qui appartenait quel porte. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient absolut pas lui montrer l'intérieur, mais l'humain avait manifesté son impatience à aller voir les extérieurs. Il appris que la chambre qu'il occupé était l'ancienne du grand noir, et qu'à présent, les tourtereaux partageaient la même chambre. Ils lui désignèrent également la chambre de l'Alpha, lui rappelant que l'entrée était interdite. La curiosité de Stiles augmenta encore d'un cran, et se promit d'y entrer un jour, foie de Stilinski !

Ils prirent donc la direction des jardins par la porte d'entrée. Ils firent le tour de la maison, et Stiles siffla d'admiration : le jardin était un terrain vaste, avec une belle pelouse vert, un potager sur la droite composé de plante à tomates, carottes et fraisiers. Collé à lui, un petit carré d'herbes aromatiques, qu'il ne put déceler correctement, tant les odeurs se mêlées les unes aux autres. Pour délimiter la propriété, des arbres à fruits avaient étaient plantés : deux cerisiers, un pommiers et deux figuiers. A l'extrême droite, une haie de rosiers en fleur s'épanouissait. Stiles s'y dirigea pour admirer les roses de plus près : toutes sortes de variétés et de couleur s'étendaient sous ses yeux : des roses, des rouges, des blanches, des jaunes, des petites, des grandes, certaines avaient des pétales plus pointues, alors d'autres les avaient plus rondes. Tout simplement sublime. Il expliqua aux Bêtas que sa mère adorait les rosiers, de son vivant, et que lui même avait essayer d'en planter un en son honneur, mais qu'il n'avait pas su s'en occupé et le rosiers était mort.

Après cette séquence émotion, et à cause de la nuit qui commençait à tomber, les quatre adolescents rentrèrent dans le manoir, se retrouvant de nouveau dans le salon. Stiles n'en revenait pas que l'Alpha avait rénové la bâtisse à lui seul, surtout la haie de rosiers, qu'il continue à entretenir, et qu'une fois ses Bêtas installés, il leur avait permis d'y mettre un peu de chacun, afin qu'ils se sentent chez eux. Peut-être que les ces derniers avaient raison, finalement : ce Loup aigri n'était peut-être pas si méchant, au fond ? Tiens, Sourwolf, sa lui aller bien ! Et puis, sa changeait « d'Alpha » ou « le Loup ».

« -Il n'est toujours pas rentré. _Remarqua Isaac_.

-Qui ? _Demanda Stiles._

-L'Alpha. Cela lui arrive souvent de partir toute une journée lorsqu'il est contrarié ou en colère, mais il rentre toujours avant la nuit... _Répondit le bouclé._

-Pourquoi ? Il a peur des loups ? _Ricana Stiles et son sarcasme légendaire._

-Des loups, non, mais des Alphas... _Intervint Boyd._

-Les Alphas ?

-Une meute constituée uniquement d'Alphas, Stiles. _Lui répondit la jeune fille._

-Mais... Comment une meute peut-elle être constituée uniquement de chefs ?

-Tout à commencé avec Deucalion. Il est devenu fou après avoir perdu la vu... L'un de ses Bêta a voulu prendre sa place, mais la payé de sa vie. Quand Deucalion a ressentit la puissance de son défunt Bêta couler dans ses veines, il s'est mit en tête de créer une meute d'Alphas afin d'être assez puissant pour éliminer la menace de tout les loups-garous : les chasseurs. C'est d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qui lui a crevé les yeux. Je t'expliquerais plus tard qui ils sont. Après son massacre, Deucalion est partit « recruter » des potentiels membre de sa futurs meute. Mais il y avait une condition pour en faire partie. _Commença Erica._

-Tu te souviens lorsque l'on t'as expliqué le lien de meute ? _Hochement de tête de Stiles,_ plus une meute est nombreuse, plus elle est puissante. _Nouveau hochement_. Eh bien, il y a une autre façon pour un Alpha, ou un Bêta d'acquérir plus de puissance. _Continua Isaac_.

-Tuer toute sa meute. _Termina Boyd._

-Quoi ?!

-C'est la condition de Deucalion. _Stiles était choqué d'entendre une tel chose. Avant qu'il n'ai pu poser la question, Erica reprit_. Il compte déjà quatre membres, en plus de lui-même : Kali et Ennis étaient déjà les Alphas de leur meute, tandis que les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan, étaient des Omégas.

-Cela signifie qu'il y a déjà cinq personnes qui ont acceptés de tuer leur meute entière pour le suivre... Et il en a après votre Alpha, si je comprend bien ? _Demanda l'humain._

-C'est cela. Ils nous ont déjà attaqués il y a quelques semaines. Deaton nous a fabriqué une autre poudre pour nous protéger d'éventuelles intrusions de leur part. Nous ne sommes en sécurité qu'à l'intérieur du manoir, et depuis leur attaque, nous essayons de ne pas traîner dehors la nuit.

-Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! _Déclara Isaac._ Erica, Stiles, restaient ici, si il rentre, tu nous appelle, Erica. Boyd et moi allons fouiller la forêt.

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? _Demanda l'hyperactif._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la nuit n'est pas complètement tombé, et cela nous ai déjà arrivé de devoir sortir en urgence à cette heure-ci. Sa va aller, ne t'en fais pas. _Le rassura Boyd. Il s'avança ensuite vers sa compagne qui l'embrassa fortement._

-Soyez prudent ! _Dit-elle._ »

Les trois Bêtas s'enlacèrent, puis inclurent Stiles dans leur câlin, ce qui le surprit un peu, mais ne l'embêta pas plus que cela. Ils se lâchèrent et avant que les deux garçons sortent de la maison, l'hyperactif leur demanda de faire attention. Les loups hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître finalement dans la forêt.

«-Bien ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche ! _Déclara l'adolescent._

-Moi aussi, mais vas-y en premier, pendant que je prépare le dîner. _Lui sourit-elle._

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore cuisiner !

-D'accord. Bon à plus alors.

-A plus. »

Stiles monta d'abord dans sa chambre pour... Prendre un autre pyjama. Superman, celui-ci. Après avoir changé d'avis et remplit la baignoire pour prendre un bon bain, plutôt qu'une simple douche, il repensa à toutes les informations que son cerveau surdoué et sa mémoire absolue venait d'emmagasiner. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour tout digérer. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune colère envers se Sourwolf, pas si méchant que cela. Il prit son temps pour se détendre dans le bain. Quand ses doigts furent bien fripés, il sortit, se sécha, s'habilla et rangea la salle de bain. Il héla Erica du premier étage :

« -Alors, ils sont rentrés ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais Boyd m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'ils allaient jusqu'aux abords de la ville.

-D'accord. Bon, la salle de bain est libre.

-Merci, j'y vais de suite. Le dîner est prêt, si tu veux manger.

-Merci mais, je vais attendre tout le monde. »

Erica lui sourit puis prit la direction de sa chambre, alors que Stiles rejoignait la sienne. Il voulut se connecter à internet, mais la connexion était trop mauvaise. Alors l'adolescent commença à tourner en rond. Soudain, une idée sauvage le frappa de plein fouet : Erica étant sous la douche, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas l'entendre, et les trois autres n'étaient pas là. Sa conscience lui hurlait que c'était une très, mais alors une très, très mauvaise idée. Pourtant, Stiles Stilinski écoutait bien trop souvent sa curiosité aux dépends de son instinct de survie.

« Et si j'allais voir la chambre du Grand Méchant Loup ? »

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Hello mes p'tits Loups ! Bon un chapitre un poil plus long avec peu d'action et beaucoup de description - -'' j'espère que vous avez tout de même appréciés ^^

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Mathilde Malfoy-Stilinski : Oui, j'avoue avoir eu de la peine pour lui aussi. Mais t'inquiète pas, il restera pas longtemps dans cette états:)

Et je compte aussi faire mordre la poussière à Théo;)

Lydiamartin33430 : Mdrr ! J'adore ! J'ai l'impression que tu vis la fiction xD

Mariko-8 : ^/^ comme toujours, tes commentaires me font rougir ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer !

Et, t'inquiète, je suis carrément culcul la praline parfois ! XD

PlumeAngel : Hey ! Bon retour parmi nous:D Mdr ravis que les méchants t'intrigue !

Pareil pour la meute, je regrette qu'ils ne soient pas resté plus longtemps...

Oooooh ! Merci pour tes compliment ! Et oui, je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils ne tombent pas trop vite amoureux, c'est un détail que je reproche un peu au film La Belle et la Bête qu'ils ont sortit l'année dernière. Bref, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^

LylieWolfie : Coucou ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires régulier ^^ et en effet, Théo est un très vilain garçon !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre Six

A pas de loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots, Stiles quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, juste assez près pour entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Parfait ! Avec un peu de chance, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Toujours à pas feutrés, il marcha vers la chambre de l'Alpha. Il se souvint qu'elle se trouvait le plus à l'Est du manoir. Arrivé devant, son cœur s'accéléra, à la fois d'excitation et de stress. Cependant, il tâcha de se calmer, sinon Erica finirait par entendre les battements trop rapides de son coeur et le prendrait en flagrant délit. Il inspira un grand coup, puis entra. A sa surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Finalement, peut-être que ce Sourwolf avait un peu confiance en ses Bêtas, pour laisser sa chambre ouverte.

Il dû allumer la lumière à cause de la nuit qui était tombé, puis observa la pièce avec perplexité. Déjà, la chambre n'était qu'un capharnaüm de vêtements et objets divers. Mélangés avec des lambeaux de tissus, des bibelots brisés ou renversés jonchaient le sol. Seul le lit semblait épargné. Une commode à sa gauche attira son attention : un miroir éclaté ne tenait que grâce au mur derrière. Juste devant se trouvait une petite peluche d'ours, une boîte à bijoux ouverte, une balle de baseball et une petite boite de forme cylindrique en bois, avec un triskel celtique gravé sur le couvercle. Parfaitement bien alignés et propres, contrairement au reste du meuble, à en juger pas la poussière qu'il pouvait voir. Une penderie à moitié vide se trouvait à coté de la commode, une grande fenêtre intégré au mur, face au lit, dissimulé par des rideaux épais. Stiles avança un peu dans la pièce. Il vit une petite commode à droite du lit, ou se reposait une petite lampe de chevet et quelques livres. Il s'en approcha et constata qu'il y avait une bonne quinzaine de livres éparpillés sous le lit. Lui qui les adorait, trouva cela scandaleux de traiter des ouvrages ainsi ! Mais il ne pourrait pas s'en plaindre à l'Alpha, sinon ce dernier comprendrait qu'il avait visité sa chambre. Et alors là, Stiles ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

A la gauche du lit, il vit un faisceau lumineux rosé passer sous une porte. Il s'y dirigea rapidement et ouvrit ladite porte, précautionneusement. Mais là, il en resta sans voix : la pièce était aussi sombre que la chambre, mais en bien meilleur état, où une délicate odeur de rose flottait. Pour cause, sur le sol des roses blanches et rouges, plus ou moins fraîches, étaient éparpillées. Une étagère était clouée au mur d'en face. Il s'y dirigea en premier, car il crut reconnaître les « vases » qui y trônaient. Il passa ses doigts sur l'un d'eux. Une urne funéraire. Mais pourquoi aucune inscription n'était gravée ? Il fût déconcentré de nouveaux par la lumière rosée, toujours présente dans la pièce. Il alla donc au deuxième et dernier meuble de la pièce : une petite table ronde, ou était posée une cloche en verre. Celle-ci recouvrait une rose. La lumière provenait d'elle.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle semble même flotter. Par contre, elle n'est plus toute neuve, elle a déjà perdu six pétales... » _Murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

Il était tellement fasciné par cette fleur. Elle paraissait... Magique. Sans pouvoir réellement se contrôler, il retira la cloche en verre et approcha sa main de l'enchanteresse.

Mais il fût brusquement arrêté par un hurlement bestial. Il sursauta et s'éloigna le plus qu'il put de la table, rencontrant ainsi un mur. Il vit l'Alpha bondir sur la cloche, recouvrir la rose, et enfin, porter un regard bestial, furieux sur lui. Stiles leva ses bras devant lui, en position de défense. Même s'il savait bien que ce n'était pas cela qui arrêterait le Loup.

« - Pourquoi es-tu entré ici ? _Lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix grondante._

-Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas

-Tu ne sais pas ? Je t'ai interdit l'accès à ma chambre ! _Cria-t-il_

-Je suis désolé, je voulais... Je ne voulais rien faire de mal...

-Tu te rends compte de se que tu étais sur le point de faire ?! _Il se retourna et tapa si fort dans le mur, qu'un trou se trouvait à la place de son poing._

-Non je ne savais pas ! Je...

-Vas-t-en d'ici !

-Quoi ?

 _L'Alpha attrapa l'adolescent par le col de son tee-shirt, le traîna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, le jeta littéralement par terre et hurla :_

-Vas-t-en ! »

Stiles n'attendit pas plus et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il croisa les Bêtas dans le salon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui disaient, mais il supposait qu'ils essayaient de le retenir parmi eux. Il se débâtit, leur cria qu'il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus chez se sauvage et claqua la porte.

Il se mit à courir droit devant lui. La nuit étant tombée, il ne pouvait pas se repérer. Il courut tant qu'il put, puis lorsqu'il se sentit assez loin de l'ancienne demeure Hale, il se mit simplement à marcher vite. Il sentit de nouveaux des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il s'empêcha de les laisser couler. Il en avait marre de pleurer ! Il n'était pas une madeleine ni un pleurnichard ! Cependant, il avait eu si peur... Lui qui avait espéré que l'Alpha n'était pas qu'une bête sauvage sans cœur, lui qui s'était demandé si un jour ils pourraient débattre sur leurs préférences littéraires, qui avait espéré que derrière l'Alpha, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, se cachait en réalité...

Un craquement le fit sursauter. Il fit volte-face, mais il ne vit rien. Par contre, des grognements se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches. Il avait l'impression qu'il y en avait partout... Il était encerclé. Puis les grognements se firent hurlements lupins. Il aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de ses amis Bêtas. Pourtant, il ressentait quelque chose de sinistre dans ces cris. Il tenta de rester droit et fier, ne pas trop montrer sa peur, même s'il savait que, s'il s'agissait de loups-garous, ceux-ci entendraient parfaitement le bruit de son cœur battant bien trop vite pour être serein. Après quelques longues minutes de suspens pour Stiles, cinq silhouettes se détachèrent autour de lui. Cinq paires d'yeux rouges l'encerclait. Les Alphas. De nouveau, la peur s'insinua en lui. Il sentit à nouveau les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse. Les grognements devinrent agressifs, et avant que Stiles n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'un d'eux se jeta sur lui. Il réussit à l'esquiver, puis attrapa un grand bâton en bois au sol, afin de s'en servir comme arme. Faible, certes, mais seule défense qu'il possédait. Une autre personne se jeta sur lui, mais il réussit de nouveau à échapper à l'assaut. Il tenta à son tour de riposter en essayant de frapper le premier loup l'ayant attaqué. Mais, sans surprise, celui-ci attrapa le bâton en plein élan, et tira l'adolescent à lui. Il attrapa un bras de l'humain, qu'il tordit dans son dos. Stiles hurla de douleur, et alors qu'il vit une main griffue s'approcher de sa gorge, il entendit quatre nouveaux hurlements. La meute ! Ses amis sont venus le sauver ! Il vit Boyd arriver en premier, suivit d'Isaac. Tout deux se jetèrent sur ceux qu'il supposa être les jumeaux, puis Erica se jeta sur Kali. Soudain, il sentit son agresseur se faire propulser à une dizaine de mètres de lui. L'hyperactif tomba à terre et une silhouette le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, dans une position de défense. L'Alpha le protégeait. Le Loup se jeta sur le dernier Alpha adverse, qu'il supposa être Deucalion. De son côté, pour ne gêner personne, il se plaça derrière un arbre au tronc épais. Il observait les combats avec anxiété. Au-delà de la peur qu'il ressentait pour sa propre vie, il s'inquiétait surtout pour ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis, à présent. Si la situation avait été moins dangereuse, il aurait ricané et déclaré « syndrome de Stockholm ! ».

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il vit qu'Isaac et Boyd avaient eu le dessus sur les jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fusionner. Une capacité qui leur était propre, lui avait expliqué Erica. Boyd alla aider sa compagne en difficulté avec Kali. Quant à Isaac, il se dirigea vers lui. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva tout près, Ennis courut vers le blond pour l'attaquer par surprise.

« -ISAAC ! _Hurla l'humain._ »

Stiles n'attendit pas que le Bêta comprenne, et le poussa sur le côté et se reçut un coup de griffe sur toute la longueur de son bras. Il cria sa douleur et tomba à genoux au sol. Il entendit Isaac se jeter sur Ennis, puis lorsqu'il put relever la tête, il vit son Alpha lui venir en aide. A eux deux, ils réussirent à tuer Ennis, en le décapitant. L'hyperactif vit Deucalion s'approcher d'eux. Il voulut les prévenir, mais l'Alpha fût plus rapide : il planta ses griffes dans le buste du Loup, traversant son corps. Le hurlement qu'il poussa déchira le cœur de Stiles.

« -Pour Ennis. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi. Nous reviendrons. _Déclara Deucalion._ »

Sur ses mots, les combats cessèrent. Kali et les jumeaux portèrent le corps de l'Alpha tué. Stiles entendit les pleurs provenant de la femme Alpha.

Il se tourna vers son sauveur, puis tomba à genoux à côté de lui.

« -Hey Sourwolf, ça va aller ?

 _L'Alpha le regarda, éberlué que celui sur qui il venait de hurler et de brutaliser s'inquiète pour lui. Puis surpris par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Le pauvre humain empestait l'angoisse._

-Je vais guérir, ne t'en fais pas... _Il toussa_. Ce sera un peu plus long, car les blessures causées par des Alphas sont plus graves. Sourwolf ? Vraiment ?

 _Stiles laissa un rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis répondit :_

-Bah, vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom alors...

 _Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du Loup, puis il souffla :_

-Je préfère Sourwolf...

 _Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Pour la première, Stiles put lire un sentiment chaleureux dans les yeux du Loup, à son égard. Quant à Derek, il y vit une certaine reconnaissance, mêlé à un certain soulagement._

-Tu es blessé aussi Stiles ! _Signala Boyd._

-Tu m'as sauvé... _Souffla Isaac, se rappelant des circonstances qui ont emmenées l'humain à être blessé._

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure... _Répondit l'hyperactif._

-Il faut vite rentrer. _Déclara Derek_ »

Boyd et Erica soutinrent l'Alpha, et Isaac marcha à côté de Stiles, juste derrière eux. Arrivés chez eux, Derek avait presque fini de cicatrisé. Le couple Bêta l'allongea néanmoins sur le canapé du salon. La jeune fille courut à l'étage, afin de prendre le nécessaire de secours dans la salle de bain. Stiles, lui, s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du blessé. Alors qu'Erica revint, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis Bêtas et déclara :

« -On n' a plus de gants pour appliquer les poudres...

-Sérieux ? Mince ! Mais comment on va faire ? _S'exclama Isaac_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda l'humain._

-Les poudres que l'on utilise pour cicatriser plus rapidement sont très toxiques pour une peau lupine non blessée... _Répondit la blonde._

-Mais... C'est étrange... Comment peuvent elles-être à la fois salvatrices et toxiques à la fois ? _Demanda-t-il de nouveau_.

-On l'ignore, nous ne sommes pas émissaires. _Répondit Boyd._

-Et, pour les humains aussi, elle est mauvaise ?

-Non, pas du tout. Deaton les touche et les utilise sans gants. _Répondit la blonde._

-Eh bien, si Sourwolf est d'accord, je peux le faire moi. Dites-moi seulement comment faire. _Déclara l'hyperactif._

 _Derek le regarda avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Quand il sentit tous les regards sur lui, attendant sa réponse, il répondit_ :

-D'accord, fais-le. »

Les trois Bêtas se regardèrent, sourirent, puis Isaac expliqua comment devait procéder Stiles. Une fois les explication données et les gestes montrés, les Bêtas prétextèrent aller chercher quelques choses à manger à la cuisine.

« -Génial le coup des poudres soit-disant toxiques ! _Ria Isaac_

-Je sais. _Fanfaronna Erica._ Je voulais qu'ils passent un moment ensemble, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Derek a eu tellement peur lorsqu'il a vu Stiles se faire griffer par Ennis... Il le laisse même l'appeler « Loup aigri ». _Ria Boyd._

-Finalement, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. _Sourit la blonde_ »

Dans le salon, alors que l'humain avait commencé les soins, l'Alpha lâcha un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le grognement.

« -Ils m'ont pris pour une poire, c'est ça ? _Demanda soudain l'adolescent. Derek l'interrogea du regard._ Leur histoire de poudres toxiques, c'est du vent, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Effectivement, l'Alpha les avait entendu de la cuisine grâce à ses dons lupins, et avait soupiré-grogné à l'entente de leur conversation. Cependant, il était impressionné par la perspicacité de son otage._

-Oui... Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... _Répondit-il, après un temps de réflexion._

-Vous avez de la chance de les avoir. _Il tiennent beaucoup à vous_.

 _Le Loup était vraiment touché par les paroles du plus jeune. Il désirait plus que jamais faire un pas vers lui, et améliorer leur relation._

-Oui je le sais. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

-Ok. Ouais, ce sera plus simple. _Lui sourit-il, les yeux toujours concentrés sur sa blessure._

-Tu... Ça va ? Tu as pris tes marques ici ? _Demanda Derek, presque timidement. Presque._

-Ça peut aller. Je suis impressionné par votre... Enfin, ton travail de rénovation du manoir. Mais, dis-moi : tu as connu les Hale ?

 _Derek prit peur. Il n'était toujours pas près à avouer au plus jeune qui il était._

-Oui. C'était il y a longtemps. _Répondit-il finalement._

-Je vois. Moi, j'étais très ami avec eux. Enfin, mes parents surtout. J'étais petit alors je ne me souviens pas bien. Par contre, je me souviens d'un des enfants. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Derek. _Le Loup s'agita légèrement à l'énonciation de son prénom_. Tu t'en souviens, de lui ?

-Je... Je ne crois pas, non...

-D'accord. Dis, tu me raconteras ce qu'il t'es arrivé, un jour ?

-Peut-être... _Répondit l'Alpha, après un temps de réflexion._ »

Stiles lui sourit, puis repris sa besogne. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Sourwolf sans tout ses poils. Il vit bien les muscles fermes et bien dessinés qu'il possédait. Il le jalousa même un peu. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce corps attirant. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'une belle plastique qui se cachait sous cet amas de fine fourrure. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et ses joues rougir. Il se racla la gorge et finit rapidement de bander son torse.

Derek n'avait rien raté de l'effluve de désire que le plus jeune dégageait. Pourtant, il ne sut comment l'interpréter.

« -Et voilà ! Un loup-garou tout neuf ! _S'exclama Stiles, fier de lui._

-Merci beaucoup. _Il se releva en position assise, dos contre l'accoudoir._ A toi maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Ton bras, Stiles. _Ce nigaud était tellement inquiet pour lui, qu'il avait oublié ses propres blessures._

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, je vais juste désinfecter. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas assez profond pour me transformer hein ?! _Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet._

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je connais un remède plus efficace que du désinfectant. »

Il attrapa le bras de Stiles et le tira à lui, délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux sur le canapé, entre ses propres cuisses. L'adolescent rougit immédiatement et bredouilla :

« -Sourwolf, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-La salive d'un Alpha a également des propriétés cicatrisantes. »

Puis, sans attendre son accord, il se mit à lécher les griffures. Il commença par celle au niveau du poignet. Stiles émit quelques gémissements de douleur, au début. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit les plaies se refermer sous les attentions de cette langue si douce, il se détendit et finalement, ce furent des soupirs de soulagements qui sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Tout doucement, Derek prenait le temps de bien refermer chaque parcelle de peau avant de remonter le long du bras. Inconsciemment, chaque fois qu'il monter un peu plus haut sur le bras, il rapproché de lui. Le blessé commença même à gémir de plaisir, lorsque l'Alpha s'attaqua à l'intérieur de son coude. Il se sentait honteux de ressentir de telles sensations, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul fautif ! On n'a pas idée de lécher les zones sensibles, voir carrément érogènes, d'un adolescent en pleine croissance et dont les hormones sont constamment, ou presque, en ébullition !

Arrivé au niveau de l'épaule, Derek entoura la taille de Stiles, afin de le maintenir et de le coller à son torse. L'hyperactif se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir, et se contenta de soupirer de temps en temps. Mais il perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace lorsque la langue, devenue taquine, vint laper la base de son cou. L'adolescent eut un réflexe et tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte du Loup. Loup qui ne l'entendit point de cette manière : son bras remonta le long de son dos, puis sa main vint agripper le crâne du plus jeune, et l'incita, toujours avec douceur, à incliner sa tête, afin que l'Alpha ait plus d'espace pour accomplir sa besogne.

S'en fut trop pour le blessé, qui laissa échapper un gémissement plus puissant que les précédents. Heureusement, la plaie à ce niveau devait être moins importante, car le Loup ne s'y attarda pas longtemps.

Quand il releva la tête du cou où il s'était niché, il eut une vision de pur délice : l'hyperactif avait les pupilles dilatées et les joues rouges, comme ses lèvres, qu'il avait dû mordre trop fort et trop longtemps. Son odeur était celle du désir et de la honte. Sentant son propre désir enfler, il se reprit rapidement, se racla la gorge et déclara :

« -Hum. Voilà, tu n'as plus rien.

 _Stiles se secoua mentalement pour reprendre contenance, puis il répondit._

-Merci beaucoup.

-Merci à toi. Tu t'es blessé en sauvant l'un de mes Bêtas. J'ai une dette envers toi.

-C'est normal... Après tout, vous êtes venus me sauver.

-C'est vrai que si tu ne t'étais pas enfui... _Lui répondit-il d'une voix quelque peu grondante, et un regard pleins de reproches. Cela n'échappa pas à notre génie, qui ne le prit pas bien, du tout !_

-Pardon ? _S'offusqua-t-il._ C'est toi qui m'a foutu à la porte. _Il se recula un peu plus de lui._

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre !

-Mais t'avais pas à t'énerver autant pour si peu !

-Je...

-Tu me dis que tu dois me faire confiance pour me laisser partir, mais c'est réciproque ! Il faut que je te fasse confiance aussi. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Si tu te mettais moins vite en colère, nous pourrions communiquer plus facilement.

 _Derek réfléchit aux propos de l'humain, et il avait raison. Comment offrir sa confiance à quelqu'un qui se méfie de vous ?_

-Tu as raison... On devrait peut-être commencer à faire véritablement connaissance, tout les deux.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Mais demain, si tu veux bien. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de manger un peu et d'aller me coucher. _Il se redresse sur le canapé, et Stiles s'assoit à côté._

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Cette rose, dans la pièce adjacente à ta chambre, elle est magique ?

-Oui... C'est... Un compte à rebours.

-Un compte à rebours ?

-Chaque pétale qui tombe correspond à six mois. »

Stiles n'insista pas plus. Il lui avait dit qu'ils discuteraient demain. Alors il attendrait patiemment.

Les Bêtas appelèrent les deux blessés à venir manger dans la cuisine. Erica avait fait un festin avant l'incident : une salade composée, un poulet rôti accompagné de pommes de terre et de champignons, des tartines de pain grillé avec du chèvre dessus et enfin une tarte tatin, qui cuisait doucement dans le four.

Le repas fut convivial, avec beaucoup de rires et de taquineries. L'adolescent réalisa que ce tableau faisait très repas de famille. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son père, mais décida de profiter de cette ambiance chaleureuse. Même s'il était retenu ici contre son gré, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il pensa que finalement, son séjour ne se passera pas si mal que cela.

Dans une distillerie abandonnée, non loin de la forêt de Beacon Hills, les membres d'une meute d'Alphas grognent, hurlent et pleurent. La perte de l'un d'eux renforce leur haine et la rage qui est en eux depuis des années à présent.

« -Comprends-tu à qui nous avons affaire désormais ? _Demande Deucalion à Théo._

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi, en effet.

-Je comprends également pourquoi tu désires absolument ce petit. Il ferait un très bon loup.

-Qui a dit que j'allais en faire mon Bêta ?

-Mais... Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais le récupérer à tout prix, non ?

-Oui, au début j'y ai pensé. A en faire un Bêta. Mais, maintenant qu'il s'est fait des amis, puissants en plus, je vais seulement m'en servir, jusqu'à être pleinement satisfait. Je vais le détruire de l'intérieur. Je vais le briser à tel point que personne ne pourra le sauver cette fois !

-Eh bien, voilà un bien cruel personnage. As-tu un plan pour approcher la meute sans se faire décapiter ? _Demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Kali, qui pleurait encore la perte d'Ennis._

-Je pense avoir un plan, en effet.

-Et quel est-il ? _Intervint Aiden._ J'espère que tu as pensé au fait que nous ne sommes pas immortels.

-Je l'ai bien remarqué, figures-toi. _Répondit-il, désignant Kali de la tête._

-La perte d'un Alpha est bien plus lourde à supporter que celle d'un Bêta, ou d'un Oméga. _Déclara Ethan, se plaçant aux côtés de son jumeau._

-Bien, si les leçons sont finies, peut-être puis-je exposer mon plan ?

-Nous t'écoutons. _Lui répondit Kali._

-Bien. Vous avez donc remarqué que, pour faire sortir l'Alpha et sa meute de leur tanière, il fallait s'en prendre à Stiles. Et pour faire sortir Stiles de la tanière, il faut soit que l'Alpha lui fasse peur, seulement après se soir, je pense que... Des « liens », _il avait craché ce mot_ , vont se former entre eux. La deuxième façon de l'attirer hors de la demeure, c'est de s'en prendre à son père.

-Et comment veux-tu que nous procédions ? _Demanda Deucalion, très intéressé par l'esprit malin, voir vicieux de son tout jeune Alpha._

-C'est très simple : faisons-le enfermer à Eichen House. Ensuite, il faut le faire savoir à Stiles. Il fera tout pour sauver son père. Une fois ce dernier en ville, je me charge de lui, pendant que vous, vous vous occuperez de la meute.

-Bien sûr, comme ça, on se tape le sale boulot pendant que monsieur prend du bon temps ! _Rugit Aiden._

-Alors je me contenterais de l'enfermer, puis je vous rejoindrai pour vous aider avec la meute.

-Cela me paraît équitable. Très bien, laissons passer la pleine lune afin que ta transformation soit complète. Puis nous exécuterons ton plan.

 _Le futur jeune Alpha jubila à cette idée._

-Cependant Théo, tu dois savoir une chose : si ton plan échoue, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Compris ?

 _Le concerné déglutit, mais répondit :_

-Compris.

-Très bien. Allons nous reposer et récupérer de nos blessures. »

Les Alphas partirent se coucher, tandis que Théo rentrait chez lui. Il avait hâte de la pleine lune, autant pour sa transformation, que pour exécuter le plan.

« Enfin ! Tu seras bientôt à moi, mon petit Stiles ! »

 **Réponses aux Reviews**

Lyliewolfie : Mdrr j'adore tes commentaires ! En plus, tu tombes souvent juste sans le savoir, je kiff ! xD

Mariko : Mdr eh bien comme tu as pu le voir, Il a pas du tout aimé ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ^^

Emma1779 : Mdr oui c'est vrai ! Bon même si des fois, je trouve qu'Isaac prend des airs de Mrs Samovare ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ravie que la fic te plaise :D

Mathilde Malfoy-Stilinski : Lol je vais essayer pour Théo. Désolée mais je suis obligé de le faire souffrir un petit peu... Ca m'a fait mal au cœur aussi je te rassure... Mais c'est pour mieux le rendre heureux :)

J'espère que la suite t'auras plu ^^

lydiamartin33430 : Merci beaucoup ^^ non pas du tout ! Lol mais c'est flatteur que tu l'ai pensée ^^

Mdr bah oui mais si il était pas crétin, l'histoire n'avancerait pas xD

J'espère que la suite t'as plus ^^

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Alors mes p'tits loups, je vous informe que je risque d'avoir du retard avec le prochain chapitre. Pas beaucoup, mais je préfère vous prévenir.

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, en tout cas, cela me fait chaud au cœur ! :*


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

« Alors Théo, ta première pleine lune s'est bien passée ? _Demanda l'aveugle._

-Si on veut. _Répondit ce dernier, fatigué._

La pleine lune et sa transformation avaient eut lieu deux jours auparavant. Deucalion avait laissé le nouvel Alpha aux mains des membres de sa meute, afin qu'ils se chargent de lui apprendre à se canaliser. Ce qui s'était traduit par des coups, des projections contre diverses surfaces, et autres bizutages assez costauds. Digne de loups-garous Alphas.

-Bien, tu es donc près pour notre rendez-vous avec se... Brunski ?

-Bien sur. Fais-moi confiance. »

Deucalion et Théo entrèrent dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills : Eichen House. Ils allèrent à l'accueil afin que leur présence soit signalée au Dr. Brunski. Ils furent ensuite priés d'attendre quelques instants dans la salle d'attente. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'asseoir, que la porte du bureau du docteur s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Son physique en imposait : grand, plutôt musclé, un cou long et large, un visage plus inquiétant que rassurant, un regard malicieux, voir malsain pour certains, des cheveux courts, châtains et des yeux marrons clairs.

Il leur sourit à tout deux, puis les invita à entrer dans son bureau.

« -Théo Raeken ! Cela faisait longtemps, mon garçon. Alors, comment vas-tu à présent ?

-Je vais bien, docteur. _Il fit briller ses yeux rouges, puis se pencha vers l'aîné_. Je me porte à merveille.

-Un loup-garou ! _Souffla-t-il, caressant de ses pouces le dessous des yeux flamboyants_. Et pas n'importe quel rang : un Alpha. Félicitations, mon garçon. Alors, que me vaux ta visite ?

-Nous aurions besoin de votre aide. _Intervint Deucalion._

-Je suis tout ouï

-Voilà plusieurs jours que le... Shérif de Beacon Hills, comment dire ? _Commença l'aveugle._

-Délire complètement ? _Proposa Théo_.

-Tient des propos quelque peu... Inquiétants. _Corrige le plus vieux_. Il est convaincue de l'existence d'un loup-garou qui vivrait dans la forêt. Ce pauvre homme n'a plus toute sa tête depuis que son fils a disparu, ou fugué, il y a quelques temps déjà.

 _Le Docteur les regarda tour à tour, compris où ces derniers voulaient en venir, puis leur sourit, d'une façon clairement machiavélique._

-Je comprend vos inquiétudes, messieurs. Je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'occuper de cet homme. Il risquerait de devenir un danger pour autrui, comme pour lui-même.

 _Les trois hommes se sourirent, d'une manière toujours aussi malsaine._

-Cependant, comprenaient qu'il me faut des preuves, des témoignages, sur ses propos. Afin que je puisse faire mon travail.

-Vous disposerez de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _Ils se levèrent dans une synchronie parfaite. Deucalion sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche, puis lui dit tout bas :_

-Évidemment, nous comptons sur votre discrétion, Docteur.

-Comptez sur moi. _Lui sourit se dernier, rangeant les billets dans la poche interne de sa veste._ »

Ils quittèrent Eichen House et Théo affirma à l'Alpha qu'il se chargeait de faire parler le Shérif.

 **Au Manoir :**

Stiles s'occupait du potager, dans le jardin. Il y avait passé toute la matinée. Sourwolf lui avait promis qu'ils parleraient, mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il avait expliqué à l'adolescent qu'il avait eu des détails à régler pour préparer la pleine lune, qui avait eu lieu il y a deux jours. Alors l'hyperactif n'avait pas insisté. Après tout, il avait fait un pas vers le Loup, alors maintenant c'était à lui d'en faire un.

Sur le balcon, l'Alpha et ses Bêtas observaient Stiles travailler la terre et les légumes, puis Isaac prit la parole :

« -Tu lui as promis que vous parleriez tout les deux.

-Je sais. _Soupira Derek._

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Mais ce n'est pas si facile, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser après ? Que je ne suis qu'un assassin, et un lâche...

-Ça, c'est toi, et uniquement toi qui le pense, Derek. _Intervint Erica._

-Regarde, nous t'avons bien accepté, nous. _Déclara Boyd._

 _Le Loup réfléchit aux paroles de ses Bêtas. Ils avaient raison. Encore._

-J'aimerais lui faire plaisir. Quelque chose comme... Un cadeau... Mais j'ignore quoi...

-Ah ! En voilà une bonne idée ! _S'extasia Erica._

-Un bouquet de tes roses, avec des chocolats ? _Proposa le bouclé._

-Un nouvel abonnement internet ? _Proposa le noir de peau._

-Les garçons... _Soupira Erica._ Il faut quelque chose de spécial ! À la hauteur de Stiles ! Mais quoique... J'ai une idée ! _Déclara la blonde._ »

Stiles rentra se laver les mains, pleines de terre. Alors qu'il finissait de se rincer, il sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans son dos, puis un bandeau se posa sur ses yeux. Il sursauta, puis lorsque Derek lui souffla à l'oreille que ce n'était que lui, il se détendit et ria même de sa petite frayeur.

« -J'ai une surprise pour toi. _Il fit pivoter l'hyperactif afin qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, puis lui attrapa les mains._

-Où tu m'emmènes ?

-C'est le principe de la surprise, Stiles. _Sourit l'Alpha._

-Maiiiiiiis ... Sourwolf!

-Tais-toi et avance. »

Derek tenait une main de l'adolescent dans l'une des siennes, puis sa deuxième avait trouvé place dans son dos, afin de stabiliser ce maladroit. Tout le long du trajet, il sentit le cœur de Stiles battre frénétiquement d'excitation. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce. Derek l'ouvrit, fit entrer Stiles, puis le fit entrer dans une autre pièce. Il lâcha la main de l'hyperactif, alla ouvrir les rideaux, puis Stiles s'impatienta :

« -C'est bon Sourwolf ? Je peux regarder ?

-Attend une minute, que je t'enlève le bandeau. »

Il dénoua le tissu, puis Stiles siffla d'admiration. Il reconnut la pièce adjacente à la chambre de Sourwolf. Pourtant, elle était quelque peu différente: la table avec la rose, ainsi que l'étagère qu'il avait déjà vu étaient toujours là. Mais des étagères bibliothèques, en bois, ont été ajoutées, puis de simples étagères clouées aux murs. Un meuble, toujours en bois, soutenait une cafetière et une bouilloire, avec un rangement en dessous, où se trouvaient le café et thé. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention était, dans un premier temps, les roses, fraîches cette fois, éparpillées sur les étagères, puis en petits bouquets, posés dans des vases en verres, partageant leurs effluves dans la pièce. Puis enfin, le plus ahurissant et intéressant, la quantité gargantuesque de livres qui occupait les quatre bibliothèques, ainsi que quelques coins de la pièce. Au centre, un petit nid douillé avait été crée à base de coussins colorés et moelleux, d'une grosse couette blanche, recouverte d'un plaid duveteux rouge.

« -C'est... Un coin lecture. _Stiles tourna son regard vers lui, toujours bouche bée._ C'est une idée d'Erica.

-Et, pourquoi a-t-elle eu cette idée ? _Lui demanda-t-il en souriant._

-Euh... Je... * _ **Un Derek qui rougit, on aura tout vu ! C'est pathétique**_ * _se dit le Loup._ Parce que je voulais te faire plaisir. Alors, chacun des Bêtas a eu une idée, et nous avons réussi à toutes les rassembler. Tu as tous ces livres à ta disposition. Je te les offres. Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux et y rester autant de temps que tu le souhaite. Ou si tu préfère prendre un bouquin et le lire dans ta chambre, sers toi. Je sais que tu adores les roses, et qu'elles te rappelles ta défunte mère... Alors, tu pourras en cueillir autant que tu le souhaiteras. Tu en feras ce qu'il te plairas. Et pour finir, j'ai amélioré la réception internet dans cette pièce, grâce à un amplificateur Wi-fi. _L'adolescent le regardait avec des yeux pétillant de joie et de gratitude._

-Mais... Tu sais que pour accéder à cette pièce, je dois traverser ta chambre ? _Le Loup haussa les épaules, lui signifiant que cela lui était égale._ Merci beaucoup, Sourwolf. C'est très gentil. Mais...Pourquoi me faire un tel cadeau ? _Demanda-t-il, ému._

-Parce que... Pour m'excuser, d'abord. Pour ne pas te faire assez confiance pour te laisser partir tout de suite. Et puis, surtout, parce que tu le mérite, Stiles. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que l'on se côtoie, mais je sais, je _sens_ , que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as pas hésité à te mettre en danger pour sauver Isaac d'un Alpha, malgré ta... Hum... Condition d'humain. _L'hyperactif avait ricané à l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis quant au bons mots a utiliser._ Et enfin parce que... Je voulais te voir sourire...

-Et bien, c'est réussi. _Le plus jeune continué de sourire, puis entoura le cou du Loup de ses bras, l'entraînant dans une étreinte chaleureuse._ Merci, Sourwolf. »

Derek soupira puis referma ses bras dans le bas du dos du plus jeune. Il respira le plus discrètement possible l'odeur de Stiles. Il sentait la terre, le shampoing et la rose. Il se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis sa malédiction. Quand il se séparèrent, ils descendirent à la cuisine, afin de rejoindre les Bêtas pour manger.

Comme d'habitude, la profusion était de mise sur la table. Ce midi, c'est Boyd qui c'est occupé du repas. Et visiblement, son ami est le spécialiste des plats en sauce : une magnifique gardiane de cerf est disposée au centre de la table, accompagnée de petits pois bien verts et d'une purée relevée d'une pointe de muscade. Le repas se passe dans la même convivialité que d'habitude. Stiles avait prit goût à ses repas bruyants, pleins de rires, de taquineries et même d'une pointe de bouderie, par moment.

Pour occuper leur après midi, Derek proposa à tout le monde de l'aider à arracher les trois rosiers morts, puis de les remplacer par les trois nouveaux qu'il avait acheté. Tous avait accepté. Chacun avait revêtu une tenue de travail : Boyd portait une salopette pantalon en jeans bleu clair, mais avait rabattu les brettelles, qui lui tombaient aux genoux, un marcel noir et des bottes déjà bien sales. Certainement celles qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Isaac, lui, portait une salopette semblable à l'autre garçon, sauf que la sienne était un short, et que lui avait laissé les brettelles sur ses épaules. En dessous, il avait opté pour un tee-shirt noir et des bottes en caoutchouc, couleur kaki elles aussi un peu sales. Erica, elle, portait un mini short en jeans et un bustier rouge. Par dessus, un grand tablier de fleuriste, vert sapin, protégeait sa tenue. Elle aussi portait des bottes en caoutchouc, mais plus haute que celles du bouclé et jaune canaris. Derek ne portait rien en haut, comme toujours, mais un jean large et troué habillait ses jambe, et des chaussures de sécurité noir protégeaient ses pieds. Enfin, Stiles portait un tee-shirt, en col V à l' effigie Wolverine, un vieux jeans trop large et délavé, avec aux pieds ses vieilles baskets usées.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le jardin, ils se dispersèrent : Isaac décréta que, finalement, il préférait s'occuper des plantes aromatiques, et le couple décida d'aller ramasser les fruits dans les arbres. Derek réprimanda un peu ses Bêtas, pour la forme, car il savait très bien ce qui se tramait, mais les louveteaux n'en avaient cure ! Il se tourna vers Stiles :

« -Bon, est-ce que je peux au moins compter sur toi ? »

L'hyperactif se contenta de rire puis se dirigea vers les rosiers.

Derek s'occupa de les déraciner, puis de tamiser la terre, alors que Stiles replantait les rosiers neuf, et tailler les autres. Après plusieurs heures de travail, de chamailleries et gentilles réprimandes, l'Alpha entama une conversation plus sérieuse :

« -Stiles. Je sais que je t'ai promis que nous discuterions tout les deux. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais, comme je te l'ai expliqué, avec la pleine lune qui arrivait, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. _Le plus jeune le regardait et écoutait sagement ce que lui disait son aîné._ A présent, nous pouvons parler. Je te laisse commencer : c'est toi qui vois. Tu peux me poser des questions, ou bien me parler de toi, comme tu le sens.

 _Stiles réfléchit quelques minutes, puis déclara :_

-On aura qu'à se retrouver dans la pièce de lecture, se soir, tout les deux. On sera plus tranquille et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, qu'en dis-tu ?

 _Derek lui sourit, puis lui répondit :_

-C'est une excellente idée. »

A peine ses mots furent prononcés qu'un jet d'eau s'abattit sur eux. Un jeune bouclé riait aux éclats, un tuyau d'eau dans les mains. Le Loup et l'Humain se regardèrent. Le garou désigna un arrosoir plein à Stiles. Il le prirent à deux, puis se jetèrent sur l'insolent qui avait osé leur causer un tel affront. Le pauvre louveteau se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pied. Le couple les rejoignirent et la journée jardinage se transforma en bataille d'eau générale.

Finalement, c'est après plusieurs heures de jeux et de séchage au soleil qu'ils rentrèrent. Stiles proposa de cuisiner cette fois, afin de leur montrer ses talents culinaire. Chacun passèrent à la douche, pendant que l'adolescent cuisinait. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, Derek lui ordonna d'aller se doucher avant de manger, sinon il risquait d'attraper froid. L'adolescent bouda un peu, mais admit qu'une bonne douche lui avait fait du bien. L'on avait beau être au mois de juillet, avec une chaleur quasi caniculaire, passer une après midi dans de l'eau glacée n'était tout de même pas recommandé. Quand il descendit, la table était dressée, et les plats n'attendaient que le cuistot pour être servi. Il avait préparé sa spécialité : poulet au curry, accompagné de riz, puis, pour le dessert, des coulant au chocolats. Le repas finit et la table débarrassée, Derek prévint ses louveteaux que Stiles et lui étaient dans la pièce de lecture. Ce qu'ils traduire par : si l'un de vous vient nous déranger, je lui fait la peau ! Enfin, dans leur tête, c'était un peu moins effrayant.

Dès qu'ils furent en haut, les trois amis épiloguèrent sur leur relation :

« -Finalement, ça avance plutôt bien leur histoire, non ? _Commença Isaac._

-Oui ! Je suis ravie de la tournure des événements ! _Répondit Erica._

-C'est vrai qu'il y a du mieux, mais je reste quand même sceptique... _Répliqua Boyd._

-Pourquoi donc ? _Demanda le bouclé_

-Eh bien, même s'ils s'entendent bien, Stiles reste un otage. Il n'est pas là de son plein gré. Bientôt, le manque de son père et de Scott va devenir trop important. Et si Derek refuse de lui accorder un peu de temps avec sa famille, Stiles lui en voudra beaucoup, et je ne suis pas sur que Derek pourra se rattraper cette fois.

-Pourtant, Stiles reste en contacte avec Scott, non ? Dès qu'il le peut, il lui envoi des messages. Peut-être qu'il pourra s'en contenter jusqu'à ce que notre cher Alpha se décide à lui faire confiance. _Répondit Isaac._

-Moi, ce qui m'effraie, ce sont les Alphas. Ils ne nous ont pas attaqué pour rien. Ils ne se sont pas défendu avec autant de ferveur que les fois précédentes. Je suis sur qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Et j'espère vraiment qu'ils ne visent pas Stiles. _Déclara la blonde._

-Pourquoi serait-il visé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur apporterait ? _Questionna le noir._

-Derek. Tout simplement. Ils ont trouvés le moyen de nous faire sortir du manoir. Répondit-elle.

-Merde ! Il va falloir être encore plus vigilent maintenant. _Intervint Isaac._

-Et il faudra en parler à Derek, surtout. _Conclut Boyd._ »

Avant de se diriger vers la pièce lecture, Stiles était passé par sa chambre, afin de récupérer son ordinateur pour envoyer un message à Scott. Depuis le premier message qu'il avait réussi à lui envoyer, il essayé de lui faire un rapport détaillé de ses journées. Il avait cependant volontairement omis de lui parler de l'attaque des Alphas, mais lui avait quand même parlé d'eux et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il tentait de faire comprendre à son ami que Sourwolf était un faux méchant, et que finalement, il était plutôt bien ici. La dernière ombre au tableau étant le fait qu'il soit un otage, et non un invité.

Il rejoint le Loup dans la pièce. Ce dernier c'était installé sur les coussins, assis en tailleur, le scrutant. Stiles s'installa à côté de lui, si proche que son genoux droit effleurait le genoux gauche de son vis-à-vis. Il rédigea le message à Scott, lui racontant sa journée et le cadeau de Sourwolf. Il lui demande des nouvelles de son père, comme toujours, et de Mélissa bien sur. Une fois son message envoyé, il ferme l'ordinateur, le dépose à côté de lui, puis se tourne vers son hôte :

« - J'ai toujours le droit de commencer ?

-Je t'en prie. Mais je te préviens : je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie !

 _Stiles ricana franchement. Cette franchise qui qualifié le loup-garou le fascinait et lui plaisait bien. Beaucoup de personnes, en général, préféré le « politiquement correcte », voir l'hypocrisie, à l'honnêteté._

-Bon, admettons. Dans ce cas, je peux faire pareil, non ?

-Je suppose... _Bougonna le loup._

-Bien. Alors, pour commencer : comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas !

-Bon, bon. J'aurais essayé. Alors... Pourquoi tu es seul ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas de famille ?

-Ils ont étaient tués... _Répondit-il, après un temps d'hésitation._

-Quoi, toute ta famille ? Il n'y a plus personne ? _Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une telle tragédie. Le Loup hocha cependant la tête, et le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement._ Merde... Je suis désolé...

 _Sourwolf se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. L'adolescent reprit :_

-Ma mère est morte, quand j'étais petit. _Le regard du loup-garou se reposa sur l'hyperactif._ Les médecin disaient qu'elle était atteinte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. _Il inspira fortement_. Au début, je ne comprenais pas. Mes parents m'ont expliquaient que maman était malade. Mais... Je ne le remarquais pas. J'ai su après qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne rien me montrer. Puis petit à petit, elle oubliait des trucs, comme refermer la porte du frigo, éteindre une lumière, un plat sur le feu. Ensuite, il lui arrivait de m'oublier à l'école. Elle s'excusait toujours, au début. Mais... Elle a finit par me voir comme... Un danger, un ennemi. _Il replia ses jambes contre son torse, qu'il entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux._ Elle se méfiait de moi : elle me surveillait tout le temps, et quand je voulais l'emmener jouer dehors avec moi... Elle avait peur. Elle me rejetait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Elle ne me faisait même plus à manger. _Un larme roula sur sa joue, mais il la chassa du revers de son poignet._ Je n'ai rien dis à mon père. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Quand il était là, ma mère semblait plus détendu. Elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à moi... Mon père à prit la décision de la placer à l'hôpital lorsqu'un jour, il est rentré plus tôt du travail. Il à vu ma mère lever la main sur moi... Quand elle c'est aperçut de sa présence, elle a courut dans ses bras et elle ne faisait que répéter : « Il veut me tuer...Il veut me tuer...Sauve moi ! ».

 _Deux nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Derek ne put se retenir plus. Il s'approcha encore de lui, entoura ses épaules d'un bras et le plaqua contre son torse, dans une étreinte timide, mais qui se voulait réconfortante. Sa main alla gratter le cuir chevelu de l'adolescent, puis descendre jusqu'à sa nuque, créant un mouvement de caresse. Stiles se laissa volontiers aller contre le réconfort que Sourwolf lui offrait._ Elle allait un peu mieux à l'hôpital. Des fois, elle me souriait, me disait qu'elle m'aimait. J'essayais d'y aller le plus souvent possible. Je passé chaque jour après l'école avec Scott, parce que sa mère, Mélissa, travaillait et travaille toujours à l'hôpital. Elle s'occupait de nous et veillait à ce que tout se passe bien entre ma mère et moi. Mon père travaillait beaucoup et n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à voir sa femme dépérir. Alors il ne venait pas souvent. Malheureusement, les derniers temps, elle recommençait à avoir peur de moi. Elle me criait dessus quand elle me voyait... Elle appelait les infirmières à l'aide, qu'on vienne la sauvé. _Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il pleura comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Derek l'enlaça avec son second bras et se retrouva avec le visage de Stiles dans son cou, pleurant à chaude larmes. Ce dernier s'était agrippait à son bras. Le Loup le berçait à présent._ Tout ce que je voulais, moi... c'était lui dire que je l'aimais... la prendre dans mes bras... lui offrir les dessins que je faisait à l'école... »

Le Loup se sentit tellement désolé pour cet adolescent si plein de vie et de qualités, qui en avait déjà tellement bavé. Il est si jeune pourtant... Lui aussi avait perdu sa famille, mais avait une chance de la retrouver. Alors que Stiles, lui, devra continuer à vivre sans sa mère. Il essaya d'apaiser ses pleurs en continuant ses caresses et ses mouvements de balancier. Quand l'hyperactif fut calmé, Derek se lança :

« -J'ai perdu... Toute ma famille, il y a quelques années. Ils ont étaient tués. Je pense encore aujourd'hui que c'est de ma faute. J'ai fais une terrible erreur... J'ai reçut se physique comme punissions. _Sa voix était basse et grave. Stiles connaissait que trop se sentiment de culpabilité alors il ne dit rien et, comme le plus âgé avait fait pour lui, il le laissa parler sans l'interrompre._ Nous étions très unis. Rarement seuls. Comme une meute. _Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres_. Après leur perte, je me suis sentis tellement seul... Tu as sûrement dû les remarquer, les objets dans ma chambre ? La balle de baseball appartenait à mon père, le cylindre avec le triskel gravé était à ma mère, l'ours en peluche était le doudou de ma petite sœur, et la boîte à bijoux le bien le plus précieux de ma grande sœur. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu sauver... Heureusement, notre émissaire, Deaton, a veillé sur moi pendant des années. Il m'a aidé à récupérer les cendres auprès des pompes funèbres . Puis il m'a permis de reconstruire mon... Ce manoir, afin que je puisse m'y installer. _Il espérait de tout son être que l'adolescent n'est pas capté son lapsus._ Et puis, au début de leur entrée au lycée, j'ai fait d'Isaac, Erica et Boyd mes Bêtas. Avec leur accord, bien sur. J'ai retrouvé une famille...

-Un sacré famille de loup poilus et glouton ! _Ria Stiles._ »

Ils continuèrent de discuter des bons moments de leur vie : Stiles lui raconta son improbable rencontre avec Scott : il lui avait tout bonnement sauvé la vie ! Scotty est arrivé en milieu de deuxième année de maternelle et ne connaissait personne. La bande de Jackson Whittemore, version bambin, s'en était prit tout de suite au nouveau, asthmatique en prime, et Stiles avait volé à son secours alors que ces balourds avaient volé son l'inhalateur. Depuis, la rivalité Whittemore-Stilinski/McCall n'avait pas cessé. Il lui parla ensuite des recettes de gâteaux de sa mère, qu'il avait apprises et maîtrisés, à présent, parfaitement. C'est à se moment que Derek intervint en lui parlant du talent de son père, pour la cuisine, plus spécialisé dans les plats salés. Il poursuivit en lui conta la médiocrité du niveau de cuisine de sa mère. Il lui raconta comment, une année, elle avait réussi à faire cramer le dessus de la dinde de Noël, tout en gardant l'intérieur congelé ! Mais elle était une vrai nymphe des bois avec la nature et ses plantes. C'est elle qui lui transmit sa passion pour les plantes. Tout comme Claudia, la maman de Stiles, avait inculqué quelques bases de jardinage à son fils. Spécialement les soins à donner aux différentes espèces de rosiers.

Tous deux riaient beaucoup de leurs anecdotes respectives. La conversation dériva sur leur date d'anniversaire: l'adolescent étant du 26 Juillet et le Loup du 11 Août, Sourwolf se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire de cette information !

Il parlèrent ensuite de leurs goûts littéraires : Stiles s'intéressait à tous, mais préférait les fictions fantastiques ou les mythologies. Surtout les mythologies Grecque et Égyptienne. Derek s'y intéressait aussi, mais préférait les contes originels, en particulier ceux des frères Grimm. Mais son type de lecture préféré restait les récits autobiographiques, ou biographiques des Grands de l'Histoire. Tout deux aimaient aussi quelques auteurs français, l'hyperactif ayant un penchant pour Marcel Proust, alors que Sourwolf penchait plus pour Denis Diderot.

Après une soirée riche en émotions, passant des larmes aux rires, Stiles s'endormit lové contre le Loup. Ce dernier n'ayant pas le cœur de le sortir de ses songes se résigna à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ricana doucement en se disant que, si le bel endormit dans ses bras était un peu plus éveillé, il s'indignerait en lui expliquant en long, en large et en travers, qu'il n'était pas un fichu princesse en détresse !

Le Loup était heureux que sa relation avec le plus jeune se soit tant amélioré. Cependant, même si ce dernier ne disait rien, il supposait que son père et son amis lui manquait... Il déposa délicatement l'adolescent dans son lit, lui ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis lui rabattit le drap jusqu'à ses hanches. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son front, dégageant une courte mèche rebelle qui avait trouvé place sur son front. La pensée qu'il devra un jour se séparer de lui, lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le regard qu'il porterait sur lui si il savait... D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Stiles se souvenait parfaitement de lui et de sa famille. Et l'aimait bien. Cette idée lui réchauffait et lui déchirait le cœur en même temps. Il était un peu perdu, ne sachant pas trouver de mots à poser sur ce qu'il ressentait : de l'admiration ? De l'affection ? De l'amour ? Mais n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour envisager de tels sentiment ? Il était pourtant sur d'une chose: il le protégerait et le rendrait heureux autant de temps, et de fois, qu'il le pourra.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Bon désolée, j'ai dû changer leur véritable date d'anniversaire, parce que sinon cela aurait été trooooop long !

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

PlumeAngel : Mdrr je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle :P

Oui à la base je voulais qu'il y ai des lambeaux de livres aussi, mais finalement j'en voyais pas l'intéret

Lol effectivement, j'en ai encore un peu besoin. Par contre ses couilles... Nan c'est bon ! Je te les laisses ^^

Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus :) Bisous Baveux Partout !

Lydiamartin33430 : Mdr ! Toujours énergique, j'adore ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Mathilde Malfoy-Stilinski : Mdr ! Moi aussi je l'appelle « mon bébé » xD Si il savait, t'imagines ?

Mdr je te rassures, tout le monde déteste mon Théo xD

Mdr j'espère pouvoir au moins t'offrir une scène au lit, mais pour le reste sa risque d'être un peut chaud patate !

Merci de continuer à me suivre ;)

Invoges : Merci ^^ Alors j'ai adorééééé la vidéo ! Franchement ils se gavent ! Même les costumes, les décors, c'est génial!

Lol, j'espère pouvoir faire d'autres scène avec la salive de Derek aussi xD Et si je te rend de plus en plus accroc au Sterek, bah déjà sa me touche beaucoup, et je suis très fière que tu rejoigne cette communauté ;) Bisous !

Lylie Wolfie : Mdr t'inquiète pas ! Y'a pas de retard pour les avis ^^

Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Et le plan de Théo est carrément diabolique ;) Biz !


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes p'tits Loups ! Bon je vous préviens, ce chapitre est assez court, mais je vous avoue être un peu en panne d'inspiration... Mais pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Petit WARNING pour ce chapitre, un petit lime, histoire de me faire pardonner mes futurs peut-être retards. Je vous avoue que je ne comptais pas en mettre dans cette histoire, et j'espère que leur histoire ne va pas trop vite à votre goût...**

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture**

Chapitre Huit

Ding Dong

« -Théo, bonsoir mon garçon.

-Bonsoir Shérif. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

-Comme toujours...

-Pas de nouvelles de Stiles ?

-Non... »

Quand le Shérif avait reprit son service, il avait expliqué qu'il était tombé sur une petite bande de racaille qui traînait dans le coin et que les traces de sang venaient de leur bagarres régulières. Pour expliquer son état, il avait raconté que la discussion avait mal tourné et qu'ils lui étaient tous tombés dessus. Quand on lui demanda pour la voiture, il répondit que c'était ses mêmes gamins qui l'avaient embarqué. Puis quand son adjoint Parrish aborda le sujet de son fils, il expliqua que c'était lui qui avait soigné ses blessures et qu'il était parti le lendemain chez une vieille tante en Pologne, pour des vacances. Seulement, quelques jours plus tard, Théo s'était présenté à sa porte et lui posa pleins de questions au sujet de Stiles. Il lui avait mit une telle pression que le shérif avait cédé, lui avouant que son fils avait disparu et qu'il n'arriver pas à le contacter. Depuis, l'adolescent rendait souvent visite au Shérif, demandant des nouvelles pour Stiles et apportant son soutien.

Bien sur, Théo avait tout programmé : il avait noté les heures auxquelles Scott arrivait chez les Stilinski, afin de ne surtout pas le croiser, et espérait que le Shérif n'avait pas informé son presque deuxième fils de ses visites régulières. Le nouvel Alpha portait un micro sur lui et essayait de faire dire au Shérif qu'il croyait en l'existence des loups-garous. Dans l'absolut, il aimerait que ce dernier parle directement de la vérité : l'enlèvement de Stiles par toute une meute. Mais il se contenterait de peu.

Plusieurs fois le Shérif lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de profiter de ses vacances. Ce à quoi le blond avait répondu que rien n'était plus important pour lui que de retrouver Stiles. Papa Stilinski avait, depuis longtemps, remarqué la façon dont Théo regardait son fils : il le voulait. Ils s'installèrent au salon :

« -Monsieur, je pensais à une chose... _Commença le plus jeune_.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que Stiles a fait une nouvelle rencontre ?

-Comment ça ? _Il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fils en racontant à quelqu'un la vérité sur son absence. Après tout, il était gardé en otage contre son silence._ Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant.

-Je me disais que peut-être... Il avait rencontré quelqu'un et que cette personne le détenait. Ou alors, il a lui-même fait le choix de rester auprès d'elle. Ou lui.

-Je doute que...

-Ou peut-être est-ce une personne qu'il n'a pas revu depuis longtemps. Qu'il croyait... Disparut.

 _Le Shérif avait lui-même pensé que la Bête n'était autre que Derek Hale. Le seul membre de cette illustre famille dont aucune trace d'ADN n'avait était retrouvée sur les lieux. Mais si Théo faisait de tels sous-entendus, peut-être était-il au courant de quelque chose. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à sortir son fils de là._

-Théo, es-ce que tu crois en l'existence du surnaturel ?

-Le surnaturel ? Comme quoi Shérif ?

-Eh bien... Comme... Les loups-ga...

 **Clack !**

-C'est moi Shérif ! Je suis un peu en avance aujourd'hui, mon patron m'a libéré plus tôt que prévu. Du coup je suis passé acheter chinois et maman dîne avec nous ce...

 _Scott se figea à l'entrée du salon en voyant Théo, tranquillement installé sur l'un des fauteuils du salon de son meilleur ami. Enfin de son père. Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que ce salopard foutait ici ? Après ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles, il n'avait aucun scrupule à venir discutailler avec le père de ce dernier. Non mais quel connard ! Il fulminait intérieurement, mais ayant fait le choix de ne pas dire au Shérif ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne devait surtout rien laisser paraître._

-Théo, salut.

-Bonjour Scott.

-Donc, monsieur, chinois ce soir. Cela vous dit ?

-Merci beaucoup, Scott. C'est très bien. Théo, tu te joins à nous ?

-C'est très aimable à vous monsieur, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer dîner avec elle se soir. Elle travail tellement que l'on a plus beaucoup l'occasion de se voir. _Sourit-il_.

-Je comprend. Viens t'asseoir, Scott. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à boire ? Frais ou chaud ?

-Frais, s'il vous plaît. _Répondit le blond._

-Je prendrais bien un café, s'il vous plaît. _Répondit le brun._

-Je vous ramène ça. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en chien de faïence. L'un avait un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres, tandis que le deuxième lançait un regard noir au premier. Théo n'avait pas prévu que Scott arriverait si tôt. Mais qu'importe. Peut être qu'il pourrait même le piéger lui aussi. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il prit la parole, de sorte que le Shérif ne les entendent pas depuis la cuisine :

« -Alors McCall, où est donc passé ton acolyte ? Vous avez enfin divorcé ?

-Il est vacance en Pologne. Et toi, espèce d'ordure, qu'es-ce que tu fous...

-Je sais que Stiles a disparut.

-Comment ça tu sais ? Enfin, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

-Te fatigue pas, le Shérif m'a tout avoué.

-Tout ?

-Absolument tout, Scott.

 _Le concerné déglutit, si le blond le prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai, il tomberait dans le panneau. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net._

-T'es au courant pour la meute...

-Voilà les garçons. _Le Shérif revint et déposa les boissons sur la table basse_. Ton soda, Théo. Et ton café, Scott.

-Merci. _Répondirent les deux adolescents_. »

Tout les trois discutaient de tout et de rien, leur quotidien, les affaires du Shérif,... Théo était déçut. Il avait presque réussi les avoir tout les deux. Il allait quand même faire écouter cette enregistrement au Dr. Brunski, au cas ou. Scott de son côté se méfiait beaucoup de la présence du blond. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas net. Il prit une gorgée de son café et se brûla légèrement. La petite douleur passée, il eut une idée : Théo était en face de lui, près du couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Il se leva, fit mine de s'y diriger, la tasse toujours dans les mains, puis arrivant à la hauteur du blond, il « trébucha » et renversa son café sur lui. La plus grande partie tomba sur ses vêtement, mais aussi sur ses mains. Le brun se releva puis se confondit en excuses :

« -Merde ! Théo, je suis vraiment dé... _Il observa avec stupéfaction les brûlures sur ses mains cicatriser. Il releva les yeux et constata que le blond n'avait pas remarqué son regard sur ses mains._ Désolé, je suis vraiment maladroit. _Son vis-à-vis le fusilla du regard, puis le Shérif intervint._

-Monte dans la salle de bain et vas te rincer, je t'apporte des vêtements.

-Non, merci monsieur, c'est très gentil mais, je vais rentrer. Il est tard. Bonsoir Shérif, Scott. »

Il sortit précipitamment. Certes, un loup-garou cicatrise vite, mais si le liquide chaud reste en contacte avec sa peau, il ne cicatrisera pas. Ce sale petit con l'avait fait exprès, l'ordure !

« Il me le paiera. Ils me le paierons tous ! »

Scott, lui, était plutôt fier de lui. Mais du coup, il devait parler à Stiles de la nouvelle capacité de cicatrisation de leur camarade.

 **Au Manoir :**

«-Bien ! Les amis, l'heure est à l'organisation. _Clama Erica._ Pour l'anniversaire de Stiles et Derek demain soir, nous devons leur préparer quelque chose de... Grandiose !

-Wow, doucement ma belle. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens. _Répondit son petit ami._

-Pas les moyens ? Tu rigoles ? Derek est plein au as ! _Répondit-elle._

-Je parlais des moyens pour se déplacer et d'aller acheter tous ce qu'il faut.

-Boyd à raison. _Intervint Isaac._ Mais, j'ai ma petite idée : je pourrais demander à Danny et son nouveau copain de m'accompagner faire les courses : leurs odeurs corporelles sont fortes, elles couvriront la mienne.

-Cela me paraît pas mal. _Répondit Boyd._

-Très bien ! Alors il nous faut : des couverts et verres en plastique, des serviettes en papier, des décorations avec un code couleur. Pourquoi pas noir, blanc et rouge ?

-C'est pas mal, mais pourquoi spécialement ces couleurs là ?

-Eh bien, je me disais que le noir est la couleur de Derek, le rouge celle de Stiles, et le blanc est la couleur de leur relation. C'est le tout début, alors disons que c'est encore pur. Et puis, c'est trois couleurs se marient bien. Ensuite, toute la nourriture dont nous avons déjà parlé !

-Bien, je me charge de tout. »

De leur côté, les deux protagonistes se prélassaient dans la pièce lecture, dans une position plutôt... Incongrue : le Loup était allongé sur le ventre, la tête entre ses bras, vêtu d'un pantalon fin, gris. Tandis que l'hyperactif était, lui aussi, allongé sur le ventre, perché sur le dos de Sourwolf, un livre ouvert et maintenu grâce à la tête de ce dernier, vêtu d'un tee shirt bleu marine et d'un short noir. Comment en sont-il arrivés là, me diriez-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement à cause, ou grâce, à une bataille d'oreillers que Stiles a gagné. Enfin, disons que Sourwolf avait eu pitié de ce pauvre humain, certes pourvu d'énormes qualités intellectuelles, mais alors aucune force physique ! Comme quoi, il y avait bien une justice. Une fois que le Loup eut déclaré forfait, il avait eu droit à une séance de chatouille intensive comme gage. Voilà comment Stiles avait réussi à lui grimper sur le dos. Et puis, une fois leur crise de rire calmée, ils restèrent comme ça. L'un appréciant le poids, assez léger, sur son dos le second profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de la peau sous lui. Pas qu'il ait froid, on était en plein mois de juillet. Mais c'était une chaleur... Réconfortante.

Finalement, l'adolescent avait attrapé un livre, « Notre Dame de Paris » de Victor Hugo, et s'était mis à lire. En silence d'abord, puis Sourwolf lui avait demandé de lire à voix haute. A présent, Stiles lisait encore, et le Loup somnolait doucement. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'hyperactif :

« -Ce n'est vraiment pas juste...

-Quoi donc ?

-Que ce soit toujours le moche qui ne trouve pas l'amour. Je m'identifie beaucoup à Quasimodo : il aime à en crever, mais personne ne le remarque, si ce n'est pour se moquer ou lui hurler qu'il ferait mieux de mourir plutôt qu'être né avec ce physique. Alors qu'il n'y est pour rien, lui. Il n'a rien demandé...

-Mais c'est justement grâce à toutes ses qualités et son coté martyr que tout les lecteurs l'aime, au final.

-Évidement, puisque nous ne l'avons jamais vu en vrai. Nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer sa laideur. Il me fait le peine, ce pauvre Quasimodo.

-Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

-Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire Sourwolf ? _Il lui donna un petit coup de phalange derrière la tête._ Est ce que Quasimodo est sorti avec quelqu'un ? Non !

-Mais tu n'est pas Quasimodo ! Et puis, tu es loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

-Ouais bah, faut croire que je passe au moins inaperçu. _Il rougit à la réplique de Sourwolf, puis poursuivit plus sombrement._ Personne ne m'a jamais aimé... _Un petit silece se fit. Derek attendit de voir si l'adolescent allait poursuivre, ce qu'il fit._ J'ai été amoureux, une fois. J'étais gamin, je ne devais pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Lydia Martin. Une belle petite fille aux cheveux blond vénitiens aux yeux noisette. Elle dégageait beaucoup de classe et d'assurance, même à cette âge là. Si tu la voyais aujourd'hui : une vrai princesse. Elle est sublime mais... Comme Esmeralda, elle n'a d'yeux que pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. C'est pathétique, tellement cliché. _Ria-t-il finalement._

-Eh bien, personnellement, je te trouve bien plus beau qu'Esmeralda. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Stiles était maintenant rouge écrevisse. A part son père et Scott, ah oui et Théo... Brrr ! Personne ne lui avait fait de compliment. Après quelques minutes d'embarras, Derek reprit :

« -Je correspondrais mieux à Quasimodo que toi.

-C'est différent pour toi Sourwolf... T'as pas un physique disgracieux, t'es juste maudit. _Derek adorait la capacité de Stiles à tout synthétiser, comme si tout était normal._ Et puis, tu fais juste créature, pas erreur de la nature comme le bossu.

-Si tu le dis. _Ria le loup._

-Eh ! Te fous pas de moi ! »

Il reprit ses chatouilles et les chamailleries reprirent. Derek se tortilla sous l'hyperactif afin de se retrouver face à lui, puis réussi à se mettre en position assise. Il agrippa ses poignets et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun essayait de reprendre son souffle, toujours en souriant. Puis l'adolescent fut le premier à remarquer leur nouvelle position, assez équivoque : il était à califourchon sur les hanches du loup, tout près de son visage. Le plus âgé tenait d'une main les siennes * **Pff ! Saleté de super pouvoirs garous ! *** tandis que l'autre avait prit place dans le creux de ses reins. Derek n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques secondes. Il avait envie de caresser, embrasser, mordiller chaque parcelle de cette peau pâle qui l'appelait depuis des semaines maintenant. Ne voulant pas effrayer l'adolescent, il se concentra pour ne pas bouger et laisser le plus jeune choisir la suite des événements.

Stiles, lui, était complètement tiraillé entre son envie de se laisser aller avec le Loup, car il avait bien senti l'intérêt que ce dernier lui portait. Lui-même était attiré par Sourwolf, il ne le niait pas. Mais où cela les mèneraient ? Y avait-il des sentiments là dessous ? Certainement. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher et à éprouver une telle attirance pour n'importe qui. Ni pour personne, en fait. Sourwolf est le seul à lui faire un tel effet. La seul personne où il se voyait beau dans son regard... Oh puis merde ! On a qu'une vie ! Sur cette pensée, Stiles s'approcha lentement du Loup et déposa un baiser papillon sur sa lèvre inférieur, en évitant les crocs qu'il ne pouvait garder à l'intérieur de sa bouche. A peine eut-il relevé la tête que le Loup attrapa sa nuque et l'incita à l'incliner. L'hyperactif s'exécuta, confiant, et le plus âgé en profita pour embrasser sa gorge. Les premiers baisers n'étaient qu'effleurements, jusqu'à ce que l'une des mains du plus jeune, qui avait réussi à se libérer de sa prison de chair, vint agripper et pousser la tête du Loup, pour l'inviter à un contacte plus prononcé. Invitation que Sourwolf s'empressa d'accepter. Il ouvrit plus amplement la bouche et commença à suçoter la peau tendre. Stiles tremblait sous les attentions de son vis-à-vis et commença à perdre toutes notions de temps et d'espaces. Tout ce qui comptait à présent pour lui, c'était la bouche qui malmenait délicieusement son cou, mais surtout à qui appartenait ladite bouche. Le Loup libéra la deuxième main de l'adolescent, afin que ce dernier puisse les placer sur son corps. De ce fait, il se retrouva avec une main crispée et caressante à la fois sur sa nuque, et une autre plus baladeuse voyageant entre son dos et ses abdominaux. Alors que lui, avait les deux mains dans le dos du plus jeune, caressant sa peau tiède, savourant les frissons qu'il lui procurait seulement avec sa bouche.

Il allongea finalement l'hyperactif, le surplombant de toute sa carrure. Il s'arrêta un instant et plongea son regard azur dans celui whisky de son, peut-être, futur amant. Stiles compris la question silencieuse et, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, agrippa la nuque du loup, l'inclina et lui fit un suçon à son tour. Bientôt, la pièce ne fut rempli que de gémissements et de bruits de vêtements que l'on enlève. Une fois nus tout deux, Derek se positionna de nouveau sur Stiles, embrassant toujours sa peau, tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Il dessina les contours de ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur ses tétons bruns et dressés de plaisir, puis laissa un suçon entre les deux. Il descendit vers les abdominaux finement dessinés, les mordillant tous un par un, laissant des marque rouge, tandis que ses griffe flattaient ses flans. Arrivé au nombril, il en lécha le contour, puis le pénétra, simulant l'acte sexuelle. Stiles découvrit, avec plaisir, qu'il s'agissait là de l'une de ses zones les plus érogènes !

Après quelques minutes de se traitement, il embrassa l'aine et l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune, ignorant délibérément le sexe gorgé de sang de la créature gémissante sous lui. Il remonta vers son visage puis reprit ses baisers sur son visage et sa gorge. Il plaça sa propre érection contre de la sienne, puis les empoigna toute les deux et les masturba. L'hyperactif lâcha un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlé en sentant la friction de l'érection de Sourwolf contre la sienne. Après tout, il était vierge de toute activitée sexuelle, alors il apprenait et découvrait. Derek avait senti cette abstinence totale de sexe chez Stiles. Ce qui l'excita plus encore.

Il commença avec un rythme langoureux, toujours en caressant de sa langue les lèvres de Stiles. Puis, encouragé par les gémissements de ce dernier, et sentant sa propre jouissance arriver, il accéléra la cadence, faisant se cambrer l'hyperactif. Il jouit, suivit de près par le Loup qui s'effondra sur son torse.

L'humain et le Loup profitèrent du nuage post-orgasmique sur lequel ils flottaient, car ils savaient tout deux qu'après cela, des questions et une conversation moins plaisante allez suivre...

Et sans surprise, ce fut l'hyperactif qui commença la conversation, après quelques minutes. Il ne lâcha cependant pas le Loup entre ses bras :

« -On est bien d'accord, on était consentant tout les deux ?

-Huum.

-Bien. Et... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux parler d'amour, Stiles...

-Je ne te le demande pas, juste... Es-ce que tu vas, ou le regrette déjà ?

 _Sourwolf se redressa afin que son visage soit à la hauteur de l'adolescent_

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Et... Toi ?

-Pas le moins du monde. _Sourit-il_. Mais, je ne sais pas si je suis près à aller plus loin, Sourwolf. Comme je viens de te l'expliquer, je n'ai jamais été avec personne, je ne sais pas comment on fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni...

-Ça, c'est une première. _Ricana le Loup_. Écoute Stiles, calme toi. On à cas aller doucement, à ton rythme. Voilà ce que je te propose : je ne ferais aucun geste envers toi. Ce sera à toi de faire le premier pas, de me dire si tu veux que je viennes à toi ou non. Je suis très patient, tu sais. Est-ce que cela te conviens ?

 _Stiles réfléchit quelques instants. Il se trouvait égoïste dans cet arrangement. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour cette nouvelle expérience, et puis surtout, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour l'avenir. Ils venaient de s'offrir un moment d'intimité car tout deux avaient besoin d'attention et de réconfort. Mais, si finalement Sourwolf retrouve sa véritable apparence et qu'il se rend compte qu'il y a des types plus beaux et plus intéressants que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrais, lui ?_

-Stiles ? _La voix du Loup le sortit de sa torpeur._

-D'accord... D'accord, Sourwolf. Merci.

-Je t'en prie. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, puis Stiles se pencha afin d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. A l'étage d'en dessous, l'Alpha put entendre les voix d'Erica et Boyd :

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Il ricana, puis secoua la tête lorsque Stiles lui demanda pourquoi il riait. Ils s'habillèrent puis descendirent préparer le dîner.

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Invoges : Lol tu me régales ! Contente que la fiction te plaise :) j'irais voir les vidéos mais juste pour le plaisir !

Mathilde Malfoy-Stilinski : Merci ^^ je les trouve choux aussi ^^

Ah bah les méchants doivent être soit détestable, soit faire de la peine, sinon on les voit pas xD.

J'espère que cette scène t'auras plus ;)

Lydiamartin33430 : Lol c'est ce que je me suis dis en l'écrivant « oooh peucheure ! »

En tant qu'auteures, on a le droit d'inventer des mots, t'inquiète ;)

Mdr non c'est pas du vécu, c'est sortit tout droit de mon imagination xD Je sais même pas si c'est possible !

Lydia Wolfie : Hey ! Mdr j'adore le fait que tu les déteste xD

Oui je suis une grande gourmande et j'adore cuisiner alors... Lol

Je pense aussi ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus, Bisous !

Ella Potter-Jedusor : Salut ! Et bien, bienvenue dans ma fiction ^^ je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, et oui, Théo et Deucalion le paierons, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Bisous !


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello mes Loups ! MILLES EXCUSES POUR LE RETARD ! Je voulais faire la scène du bal en un seul chapitre, seulement c'est beaucoup trop long, alors tant pis, je le coupe en deux.**

 **J'en profite pour vous informer également que je ne ferais plus de parution hebdomadaire, car je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance. Mais je vous promet de faire au plus vite.**

 **J'ai également remarqué qu'on s'approchait doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette fiction... Déjà ! Mon Dieu que le temps passe ! Mais pas de soucis, ma petite tête a tout pleins d'idées et j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain Disney. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner duquel il s'agit ;)**

 **Chapitre Neuf**

« -Ok les garçons : nous sommes le 03 Août 2016, il est 8:02 et nous devons organiser l'Anniversaire de nos deux zigoteaux, j'ai nommé Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski. Répartition des tâches : ce matin, vous vous occupez de préparer le jardin en y installant les tables, chaises et surtout les décorations, comme ça, le plus gros du travail est fait. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de la tenue de Stiles, puis je commencerais à préparer l'apéritif dînatoire prévu. Des questions ?

-Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous occuper du plus chiant? _Demande innocemment le bouclé._

-Parce que vous êtes des hommes, et que par conséquent, j'ai un meilleur sens de l'organisation, c'est bien connu. Donc, vous êtes les muscles, je suis le cerveau. Compris ? _Répondit la blonde._

-Tu rigoles ?! T'as autant de force que nous ! _Répondit-il._

-Eh bien, disons juste que je suis une femme et que donc, je suis le cerveau des opérations. Point.

-Je sais pas trop comment le prendre... _Intervint Boyd_. Mais tu sais, on sait quand même cuisiner alors...

-Ah oui ? Tu te sens donc près à assumer la préparation des vérines, de trois parfums différents, qu'elles soient à la fois bonnes et jolies à l'œil ? Te sens-tu près à surveiller la cuisson des cakes salés pendant que tu devra éplucher les crudités, puis les couper en lamelles régulières, sans oublier les sauces qui les accompagnes ? Sans parler du gâteau à étage fait avec... _Le coupa-t-elle._

-Sa va, j'ai compris...

-Donc, _reprit-elle toujours enthousiaste_ , ça c'est pour ce matin. En début d'après-midi, l'un de vous viendra m'aider à cuisiner...

-Mais tu viens de dire que tu voulais t'en occuper ! _S'emporta Isaac._

-Oui mais je ne peux pas tout préparer seule quand même ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, mais cette après-midi, compris ?

-Oui, oui...

-Bien ! Donc, pendant ce temps, le deuxième finira d'installer les couverts, la nappe et finaliser la déco. Lorsque tout cela sera finit, vous pourrez prendre du temps pour vous. Moi, je m'occupe de Derek. Ça vous va ?

-Avons nous le choix ? _Demanda Boyd en enlaçant sa dulcinée._

-Non ! _Ria-t-elle en l'embrassant._

-Beuurk ! Trop de guimauve, j'me tire ! »

A l'étage, un humain se réveillait doucement. Comme chaque matin depuis quelques semaines, sa première pensée était pour un certain Alpha, quelque peu grognon mais très attentionné envers lui. En fait, il envahissait son esprit depuis ce fameux soir où il lui avait... Procuré du plaisir... Charnelle. A ce simple souvenir, cet adolescent hyperactif et bourré d'hormones en ébullitions, rougissait. Pire encore, depuis quelques matins, ses parties intimes s'éveillaient plus que de raison. Ni lui ni Sourwolf n'avaient essayé de réitérer l'expérience. Pour Stiles, cela ne le dérangeait en aucune façon. Il ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cependant, après mûr réflexion, il pensait qu'ils étaient aller un peu vite. Et comme le plus âgé lui avait promis de ne pas le toucher sans son autorisation, Stiles en avait profité pour prendre du recule. Même si, de temps à autre, lorsque les louveteaux ne les regardaient pas, l'adolescent se permettait quelques effleurements, des sourires appuyés, parfois même des baisers sur ses joues ou son front. Rien de trop aguichant, juste un peu d'affection et de tendresse. La plupart du temps, il s'autorisait ses petits gestes dans la pièce de lecture, qui était finalement devenu « leur pièce ».

Certes, ce soir là, il avait initié le premier baiser mais quand même... Mais, d'un autre côté... Cela avait été tellement bon ! Il s'était vraiment senti désirable, beau, presque... Aimé dans les bras du Loup. Il l'avait regardait avec tellement de tendresse et de désir...

Eh voilà ! Maintenant il ne pourra plus ce débarrasser de son... Problème masculin. Il se leva prestement, puis alla droit dans la salle de bain.

Dans la forêt bordant le manoir, un grand loup noir courait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ses pensées à lui étaient concentrées sur deux choses complètement opposées : ses sentiments grandissants pour Stiles et la menace des Alphas. Ses Bêtas lui avaient fait part de leurs inquiétudes et leur hypothèse dans laquelle l'hyperactif pourrait servir d'appât à la meute sanguinaire quand ce dernier partirait du manoir. Quand il partira... Derek essayait de ce faire à cette idée. Bientôt, la rose allait perdre ses derniers pétales et le charme restera inchangé. Malgré les petits gestes que le plus jeune lui offrait, le Loup doutait que l'humain éprouve des sentiments réellement amoureux. Alors que lui, commençait à accepter les siens. Et s'il aimait vraiment Stiles, il devra le laisser partir un jours. Dans peu de temps. Il avait mûrement réfléchit à la situation, et il était sur d'une chose : Stiles serait bien plus en sécurité chez son père. Loin de lui. Même les Alphas ne prendraient pas le risque de trop se montrer aux humains, afin de ne pas révéler leurs existences.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il changea sa forme pour se remettre sur ses jambes. De ce fait, il se retrouva nu. Il n'était pas pudique, tout comme ces Bêtas. Quant à l'humain, il ne devait pas être levé à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, presque arrivé devant la porte, un hyperactif sauvage apparut. Il se tourna vers le Loup, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver :

« -Hey Sour... Wouaw ! »

Il lui tourne le dos. Ah. Finalement il était réveillé. Le Loup ricane doucement, en s'approchant de l'autre.

« -Bonjours à toi aussi. _Lui susurre-t-il_

-Euh... Oui... Bonjours Sourwolf. _Bégaya l'adolescent_. Euh... Tu... Tu fais quoi de beau ? Tout nu ? De si bon matin ?

-Je suis parti courir dans la forêt, sous ma forme de loup. Maintenant j'aimerais prendre une douche.

-Oh, d'accord. Oui ! T'as raison, une bonne douche c'est...

-Tu m'accompagne ? _Lui souffle le Loup dans l'oreille._

 _L'hyperactif sursaute et s'éloigne de lui sous la surprise._

-Quoi ?! Euh... Non, merci. J'en sors et...

-STILES !

-Oh, et Erica me cherche, alors. A plus Sourwolf ! »

Il contourne l'Alpha, en gardant la tête baissé, puis descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Derek, lui, sourit toujours, fier de l'effet qu'il fait au plus jeune et fini par entrer dans la salle de bain.

Dans le salon, Erica est debout devant le canapé, les bras croisés mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, Stiles se rend compte de la présence de vêtements sur le mobilier. Oh non...

« -Mon petit Stiles. Viens ici ! Il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue pour ce soir. J'ai pris un peu de tes affaires qui m'avaient l'air pas mal, mais j'ai aussi emprunté des vêtements à Isaac, avec son consentement.

* **Traître !** * _pensa l'hyperactif._

-Mais Erica, t'es sur qu'on a besoin de tous ça ?

-Oh oui, très cher ! Allez, commençons. Au plus tôt l'on commence, au plus tôt l'on aura finit. »

Le première tenue qu'il essaya fut une chemise blanche cintrée, avec un jean noir. Très sobre. Un peu trop au goût d'Erica, d'ailleurs. La seconde était un tee shirt en col V noir, avec un pantalon beige. Pas mal, mais pas assez festif. Ensuite, ce fut une chemise en jean avec un pantalon de costume près du corps noir. Cette fois, tout les deux tombèrent d'accord sur le pantalon, classe et confortable. Ils essayèrent donc d'autres hauts : tee shirt à col rond avec des imprimés, un chemise à manche longue bleu ciel,... Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demi d'essayage, ils s'accordèrent sur une chemise à manche courte bleu électrique avec un nœud papillon noir.

« -Bien ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Tu veux bien ramener les vêtements dans la chambre d'Isaac, et récupérer les tiens s'il te plais ? Moi, je dois m'occuper du buffet !

-Bien sur. Au fait, tu es sur que cela ne dérange pas Isaac que je lui emprunte une tenue complète ? Peut-être qu'il avait envie de porter la chemise, ou le pantalon ou...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'ai dis. Il a des centaines de fringues dans ses placards, et c'est lui-même qui m'a dis que je pouvais me servir. Allez file !

-D'accord. Merci. J'irais le remercier aussi. _Sourit-il_. Tu veux que je t'aide avec le repas ?

-Sûrement pas ! On s'occupe de tout !

-Tu es sur ? _Elle lui lança un regard sans équivoque._ D'accord, d'accord. Je vais ranger tout ça. Bon courage alors !

-Merci ! A plus tard ! »

Sur ce, Stiles monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Isaac afin de lui rendre ses affaires. Pensant que ce dernier ce trouvait dans le jardin, comme il l'avait aperçut quelques instants plus tôt, il entra sans toquer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il sursauta en constatant que, si, le louveteau ce trouvait bien dans sa chambre.

« -Désolé mec, je croyais que tu étais encore dehors.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Je m'accorde une pause. _Ria-t-il_. Viens t'asseoir. Il tapota le lit à côté de lui. Alors, comment vont ton père et Scott ?

-J'ai eu papa au téléphone hier, il fait avec. Et il n'a presque plus envie de tuer Sourwolf, _sourit-il_. Quand à Scott, il s'inquiète par rapport à... Non, c'est rien...

-Tu sais, tu peux me parler. Cela ne me dérange pas, je ne te jugerais pas. _Face au regard septique de l'hyperactif, il se sentit obligé de se justifier._ J'ai promis à Scott et ton père de prendre soins de toi. Et puis, je t'aime bien tu sais. On est amis, non ?

 _Le brun garda le silence quelques instants avant de ce lancer._

-Juste avant les vacances, j'ai eu un problème avec un ami... Enfin, un ancien ami.

-Théo Raeken ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Bah, à part Erica, Boyd et moi, c'est le seul mec avec qui vous vous entendez bien. Enfin, toi plus que Scott. Théo ne l'aime pas. _Un nouveau regard étonné de Stiles le fit sourire._ Je l'ai sentis. _Dit-il en désignant le bout de son nez._

-D'accord, très bon flair. _Sourit-il_. Donc, Théo m'a déclaré sa flamme il y a quelques mois et je l'ai repoussé. Gentiment hein, mais apparemment, ça ne lui a pas plus... _Un petit silence flotta, le temps de rassembler ses idées, puis il reprit_. Après cela, ni lui ni moi n'en avons reparlé, et nous avons reprit nos habitudes, comme si de rien n'était. Mais... Le vendredi soir, pour fêter les vacances d'été, on est sorti tout les deux. On est allé au cinéma puis on devait aller au restaurant. Enfin, on y ai arrivé mais... _Il inspira, puis remonta ses genoux contre son torse, ses mains jouant avec ses lacets et son regard perdu dans la chambre._ Il c'est garé et... Il a voulut abuser de moi. _Nouvelle inspiration_. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu sortir avec lui. _Isaac posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule._ Et je me dis que j'ai bien fais ! Je n'ose imaginer quelle genre de relation nous aurions eut...

-Je suis désolé pour toi, Stiles. Ça à du être dur pour toi.

-Ça va... J'avais Scott. J'ai toujours eu Scott. _Sourit-il_. D'ailleurs, c'est ça qui m'inquiète : il m'a dis que Théo rendait beaucoup visite à mon père pour « le réconforter », à cause de mon absence. Il a dit à tout le monde que j'étais en vacances, mais lui ne l'a pas crut et l'a tellement asticoté que mon père a fini par lui dire que j'avais disparu.

-Le shérif ne lui a pas parlé de nous ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

-Non, non. Justement. Le problème, c'est que Théo pose beaucoup de questions sur les loups-garous. Comme s'il savait quelque chose. Et Scott m'a raconté qu'il l'avait intentionnellement brûlé avec du café, mais qu'il avait guérit tout de suite. Et si il avait rencontré les Alphas ? Si Deucalion l'avait transformé et qu'ils étaient de mèche ? S'il est réellement devenu un loup-garou, je serais sans défense face à lui...

-J'en parlerais à... Notre Alpha. On trouvera bien une solution. On ne te laissera pas tombé. En attendant, c'est vraiment important que nous restions ensemble ici.

-Oui, je comprend... J'espère juste qu'ils ne s'en prendrons pas à mon père ou à Scott.

-Si c'est le cas, nous les affronterons. On trouvera bien un plan, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Isaac.

-Je t'en prie. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois retourner aider Boyd avec l'extérieur. A plus tard !

-D'accord, à plus tard. »

Le bouclé descendit donc, pendant que Stiles regagna sa chambre. Il attrapa son ordinateur et envoya un message à son presque frère, lui demandant des nouvelles et si Théo c'était encore pointé. Il lui avait demandé, ultérieurement, de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir des vacances à son père et de se contenter de le surveiller. Après ça, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il alla dans la pièce de lecture, attrapa un bouquin et se mit à lire, en attendant le déjeuner.

Isaac avait croisé Derek dans le salon et d'après le regard que ce dernier avait, l'adolescent en conclut que son Alpha avait tout entendu concernant cet ordure de Théo. Pour l'instant, n'ayant guère d'informations quant aux intentions des Alphas, ils ne pouvaient que se tenir sur leur gardes et attendre, mais Isaac savait que quelqu'un aller payer le mal qu'il a fait à l'hyperactif.

Après avoir fait un tour dans les cuisines, proposant son aide à Erica, qui l'avait gentiment envoyé paître, Sourwolf alla proposer son aide aux garçons, qui acceptèrent, mais juste pour accrocher les lampions aux arbres. Une fois sa tache finit, il se fit de nouveau éjecter par ses Bêtas. En rentrant, il entendit la blonde l'informer que le repas était bientôt près. Il monta afin de prévenir l'adolescent. Il toqua à sa porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se permit d'entrer. Personne. Il se dirigea alors dans leur pièce, et là, il y trouva un hyperactif allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sur un livre ouvert et profondément endormi. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit à sa hauteur puis lui caressa la joue afin de le réveiller. Après deux tentatives infructueuses, il choisit une autre solution : il se pencha encore et embrassa son front, puis descendit jusqu'à sa joue et atterrit au coin de ses lèvres. C'est seulement à se moment là que le Bel aux Bois Dormant daigna se réveiller. Ou au moins papillonner des yeux.

Sentant le souffle chaud de Sourwolf contre ses lèvre, il combla l'espace qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du Loup. Le baiser, plutôt chaste au début, se fit plus passionné, plus profond. Derek veillait tout de même à faire attention, avec ses crocs, de ne pas blesser l'humain.

« -Hey... _Souffla Stiles._

-Salut. D'humeur câline ?

-Un peu... _Répondit-il, groggy_.

-Aller bouge-toi, le déjeuner est près.

-Déjà ?! _Sursauta-t-il_. Je me suis endormis... _Il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone._ Deux heures ! Pff, je me ramollis !

-Allez dépêches, Erica va s'éner...

-LES GARÇONS A TABLE !

-Quand on parle du loup. Ricana Stiles. »

Après le déjeuner, Boyd aida Erica en cuisine et Isaac termina la décoration extérieur, tandis que, dispensés de corvées, nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la pièce de lecture. Stiles parla de ses soupçons concernant Théo à Sourwolf, comme il l'avait fait avec Isaac, sans mentionner son agression. Derek supposait que l'adolescent ne se sentait pas près à en parler. Encore moins à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui, de surcroît, le retenait prisonnier. Mais en réalité, Stiles ne lui en parla pas, car il sentait que si Sourwolf savait, il irait tout de suite à sa recherche afin de le venger. Et Théo ne valait pas que son loup-garou prenne autant de risques. _Son loup-garou..._

L'Alpha lui expliqua que pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre les Alphas, car ils n'avaient pas assez d'informations, que ce soit sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ou sur leurs intentions.

Ils s'installèrent pour lire, enfin, pour que Stiles fasse la lecture : Sourwolf assit contre les coussins, ses bras entoura la taille de l'adolescent et Stiles entre ses jambes, blotti contre le torse du plus âgé. Sourwolf choisit le livre « Les Métamorphoses d'Ovide ». Un recueil de mythes grecque où des hommes et des femmes étaient châtiés ou récompensés par les Dieux, qui les transformaient en diverses créatures. L'adolescent en était au mythe de « Narcisse aux bords de l'eau » lorsque son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il avait reçut un message. Il le lut en silence, mais Derek sentit l'anxiété de l'hyperactif. Il demanda donc :

« -Un problème ?

-Scott me dit que Théo est revenu. Il a parlé à mon père des loups-garous en lui demandant s'il croyait en leur existence et mon père lui à répondu qu'il en avait déjà vu... Il n'a pas parlé de vous, mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Pourquoi Théo interroge mon père ? Pourquoi spécialement les loups-garous ? Avec toutes les créatures qui existent ! Et ce nigaud de Scott qui est intervenu pour soutenir mon père ! Il a avouer qu'il y croyait aussi. Bon sang... Sa sent mauvais cette histoire, Sourwolf.

-Calme toi, Stiles, tu pues l'anxiété. Si tu as peur que je m'en prenne à ton père ou Scott, tu te trompe. Je ne m'en prendrais jamais à eux.

 _Stiles se tourna vers lui, outré :_

-Mais je sais que tu ne t'en prendra pas à eux Sourwolf ! Pour qui tu me prend ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! _Se vexa-t-il. Il fit d'ailleurs un mouvement pour se dégager des bras du Loup, mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte, replaçant l'adolescent à sa place initiale :_

-Je suis désolé. Excuse moi Stiles c'est... Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me fasse confiance... Excuse moi, je t'en prie.

 _Attendri par Sourwolf, il caressa doucement ses bras, puis lui répondit._

-J'ai peur de ce que Théo est capable de faire. Pourquoi veut-il mêler mon père et Scott au surnaturel ? Et si il se mettait à raconter à tout le monde qu'ils sont fous ?

-Eh, eh, Stiles ! Respire ! _Derek avait senti la crise de panique monter en son partenaire, il resserra son étreinte et le berça lentement_. Même s'il s'amuse vraiment à faire cela, il sera tout seul, il ne sera pas crédible. Qui croirait un adolescent ? Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Pour cette fois, ça m'arrangerais en effet. _Ricana-t-il_. J'espère que tu as raison...

-Tu veux bien continuer à lire ? J'aime particulièrement cette métamorphose.

-Gourmand ! _Ria-t-il._

 _Le Loup se pencha sur l'oreille de l'adolescent, puis lui susurra :_

-Tu n'as même pas idée... _Il ponctua sa phrase par une caresse de sa lèvre inférieure sur toute la longueur de l'oreille à sa portée._ »

Malgré la rougeur qui coloraient ses joues, Stiles continua donc son récit, puis en lut trois autres avant qu'Erica ne vienne cherche Sourwolf pour sa tenue du soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Boyd et Isaac vinrent chercher Stiles afin de « le sortir de ses bouquins et voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre ». Autrement dit, évaluer ses capacités aux jeux vidéos.

Les trois garçons se réunir dans la chambre d'Isaac et s'installèrent devant la console de jeux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se défier sur divers type de jeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux alentours de dix huit heures et en conclurent que : Boyd était le meilleur dans les jeux de guerre et stratégie, Isaac le plus doué et agile dans les jeux de voiture, et Stile le plus déterminé et fort dans les jeux de combat. Finalement, il descendirent au salon afin de s'affronter, cette fois, sur des jeux de cartes.

Pendant ce temps, Erica et Derek se trouvaient dans la salle de bain : un Alpha encore humide et nu, avec une Erica déterminée et armée... D'une tondeuse. Elle s'était mise en tête de faire de Derek la plus sexy des créatures surnaturelles que la terre ai porté.

Elle commença donc par tondre le Loup dans les zones gênantes, telles que le dos, les épaules, les bras jusqu'au coude, le haut du torse et le ventre, en laissant tout de même un ligne de poils allant du nombril jusqu'au pubis. Pubis qu'elle laissa tranquille, contrairement au postérieur musclé de Sourwolf, ainsi que ses pieds et ses mains. Elle augmenta la taille du sabot, afin de couper les poils moins courts, juste histoire de dégrossir un peu et passa sur les jambes et les avants bras. Une fois tout ceci fait, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux : elle créa un léger dégradé, puis lui tailla la barbe, afin qu'elle ne paraisse âgé que de deux ou trois jour.

Satisfaite, le Loup se rinça dans la douche, puis se sécha rapidement avant de rejoindre la jeune fille dans sa propre chambre, afin de choisir les vêtements.

La première tenue, comme pour Stiles, était trop sobre : une chemise à manche longue blanche et un jean bleu délavé. « C'est une soirée d'anniversaire, pas un repas chez mamie ! » avait plaidé la Bêta. Elle lui fit essayer un autre jean bleu, plus foncé, un tee-shirt avec col V noir et une veste de costume anthracite. Là, Derek se plaignit de la chaleur de la tenue. Après tout, cela devait faire quatre ou cinq mois qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements sur le haut de son corps à cause de la chaleur que lui procurée sa fourrure. Et sans la veste, la tenue était beaucoup trop décontractée. Elle lui proposa ensuite un pantalon kaki foncé, avec une chemise à manche longue noir et une cravate blanche. Tout deux trouvèrent que c'était pas mal, mais pas encore ça. Derek garda le pantalon, puis Erica lui proposa une chemise blanche à manche trois quart retroussé, avec la doublure des manches et le col en similicuir noir et les boutons de la chemise noir aussi. Agrémenté d'un nœud papillon noir satiné. Erica était septique, car elle trouvait que les deux garçons avaient une tenue trop similaire, mais en voyant le regard de son Alpha sur lui-même, elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se regarder avec un minimum d'intérêt dans un miroir. Et puis, c'était assez mignon en fin de compte.

Vers dix neuf heure, tout le monde monta se préparer pour la soirée. Les trois Bêtas furent prêt en premiers, habillés sur leur trente et un également : Isaac portait un pantacourt beige près du corps avec une chemise bordeaux satinée et agrémentée de bretelles fines en cuir marrons reposant sur ses épaules. Boyd et Erica avaient assorti la couleur de leur tenues : le grand noir portait un tee-shirt à col V violet foncé, habillé d'un gilet sans manche noir satiné, ouvert, avec un jean blanc droit. Quant à Erica, elle portait une robe violette foncée asymétrique, courte devant et plus longue derrière, en bustier drapé et brodé avec des perles nacrées avec des chaussures ouverte à talon blanches. Pour l'occasion, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait quelques mèches bouclées.

Il installèrent donc la nourriture sur la grande table de la cuisine. Puis arriva Derek, dans sa tenue de soirée.

« -Eh bien ! Vous êtes très élégants. _Leur dit-il._

-Et toi donc ! Tu es... Métamorphosé. _Sourit Isaac, avec un clin d'œil._

-C'est vrai. Erica à fait des merveilles ! _Répondit Boyd._

-Merci ! Mais j'avais de bonnes bases. _Ria-t-elle._

-Oui... Hum... Merci. _Rougit Derek._

-Sourwolf ? C'est toi ?

 _Tous ce tournèrent vers Stiles, qui ce trouvait toujours en haut des escaliers à contempler_ _Derek._

-Euh...

-Je crois qu'on a perdu le chef de meute ! _Ria Erica_. Stiles, tu es superbe !

-Merci... C'est grâce à toi. _Répondit-il en descendant les escaliers. Arrivé devant Sourwolf, ce dernier lui souffla :_

-Tu es magnifique.

-Hum... Merci. Tu es... Tu es très beau aussi. * **Enfin, plutôt sexy !** * _pensa-t-il._

-Bien ! Puisqu'on est tous là, et tous très beaux, que la fête commence ! _Déclara Erica._ »

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lydiamartin33430 : Mdr ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^

PlumeAngel : Mdr, on peut toujours compter sur Scotty Boy ! Euh... Bah j'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Même si je ship grave de Dethan, ça ne peut pas être dans ma fiction, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu aller aux courses ensemble. Quant à Jackson, il est sensé être avec Lydia... Désolée ! Oui c'est bien cette scène là :) Bon contente que le chapitre t'ai plu :) bisous à toi !

Lylie Wolfie : Hey ! Contente que cela t'ai plu ! Bisous !

Aomiga Katta Hairo : Merci à toi pour tes reviews ^^ je suis ravie que cela te plaises ! ^^

Invoges : Désolée encore pour le retard ! Contente que le rythme te plaise :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Dix**

Une musique de fond résonnait dans le manoir. Les habitants mangeaient, buvaient, riaient et se taquinaient de bon cœur. C'était une soirée sans questions, sans problèmes. Une soirée de répit en somme. En première partie, les adolescents dansèrent sur des musiques variées, un coup électro, puis sensuelle, d'un coup humoristique Isaac fût d'ailleurs élu meilleur danseur de « Macarena » de Beacon Hills. Stiles réussi même l'exploit de faire participer Sourwolf à cette dernière, mais ses mouvements trop lents et raides avaient fait se tordre de rire ses louveteaux et son hyperactif. Du coup, il partit bouder sur une chaise, près de la table. Après quelques heures de défoulement sur la piste, autrement dit la pelouse du jardin, Erica proposa un jeu : « Je n'ai jamais ». Chacun déclare quelque chose comme par exemple : « Je n'ai jamais bu de soda. », s'il y a des personnes qui l'on déjà fait, elles doivent boire une gorgée de leur verre d'alcool. Après explication des règles à Derek, qui fût forcé de jouer grâce au regard suppliant et à la bouille de Stiles, le jeu commença par Boyd :

« -Je n'ai jamais été saoul devant mes parents.

 _Erica et Boyd burent une gorgée._

-Je n'ai jamais prit de vrai bain de minuit. _Poursuit Erica._

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas « _vrai_ » bain de minuit ? _Demande Sourwolf._

-Je veux dire nu dans une piscine.

-Ok

 _Stiles, Derek et Erica burent une gorgée._

-Je n'ai jamais... Fantasmé sur une personne du même sexe.

-Ah ouais, on commence déjà, Isaac ? _Demande Boyd_

-Bah faut qu'on avance un peu !

 _Là, certain étaient hésitant, après quelques furtifs coups d'œils sur les uns et les autres, tout le monde bu une gorgée._

-Boyd ?

-Erica ? _Se demandèrent les tourtereaux._

-Mais... Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé !

-Toi non plus !

-Dis-moi qui c'était ! Tout de suite !

-Je te le dis uniquement si tu me le dis aussi.

-D'accord, ensemble.

 _Il prirent une profonde inspiration, puis :_

-Pénélope Cruz !

-Wentworth Miller !

 _Tout le monde les regardèrent, retenant leur souffle, attendant que les tensions s'envolent. Après quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité, la blonde souffla :_

-Mickael Scofield... Bon choix !

-Angelica Teach, pas mal non plus.

 _Après un sourire et un baiser, tout le monde relâcha la pression et un léger rire s'éleva._

-Bon, on à craché le morceau, à vous maintenant !

 _Tout les trois rougirent violemment, puis Isaac se lança :_

-C'est juste un mec du lycée...

-On veut un nom !

-Je ne le connais pas !

 _Tout les loups entendirent le cœur du bouclé rater un battement, signe qu'il mentait. Il respectèrent cependant son choix et n'insistèrent pas plus._

-Bien, et toi Stiles ? _Demande Boyd._

-Shemar Moore. Il est bandant !

-Totalement ! _Répondirent Erica et Isaac._

-Sourwolf ?

 _Derek déglutit. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout._

-Toi, Stiles. »

Les Bêtas sifflèrent, tandis que Stiles rougissait comme une écrevisse. Bien sur que lui aussi avait fantasmait sur le Loup. Pourquoi à l'imparfait ? Il fantasme sur le Loup ! Seulement, il n'avait pas osé le révéler, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais Sourwolf le déclarait le plus naturellement du monde. Il l'assumait. Et ça réchauffait son cœur. Alors, il sourit, s'approcha, attrapa sa main et la lui baisa, le rouge aux joues. Les louveteaux les applaudirent, puis arrêtèrent le jeu pour trinquer à eux.

La soirée s'étira. Il est près de quatre heures du matin. Les louveteaux sont montés se coucher, laissant Stiles et Derek discuter ensemble. Stiles est pompette et le répète à Sourwolf pour ponctuer chacune de ses phrases, faisant beaucoup rire le Loup. Ils débattaient sur la provenance du whisky que buvait Stiles. Sourwolf lui expliquait la véritable recette, tandis que l'hyperactif soutenait mordicus qu'il s'agissait d'une boisson concoctée par les fées, et que ces gros nuls d'humains leur avaient piqué !

Soudain, une douce musique s'élève dans le salon, d'où était installée la sono. Ce n'était pas un slow, mais une musique que tout deux connaissent et apprécie : L.P-Lost on You. Derek se lève et tend sa main à Stiles, l'invitant à danser. Celui-ci rougit, toute ébriété disparut de son organisme et suit Sourwolf dans le salon. L'adolescent enlace le cou du Loup, tandis que lui, étreint sa taille. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux et se laissent bercer par la musique. Cet instant n'appartient qu'à eux. Chacun profite de la présence de l'autre, ils se caressent, se câlinent, le Loup respire son odeur alors que Stiles frissonne sous son touché. Ils s'embrassent doucement, profitent du moment.

C'est maintenant qu'il doit lui dire. Derek plonge son regard dans celui de Stiles :

« -Stiles... Je dois te dire quelque chose... _L'adolescent acquiesce et le Loup poursuit_. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et tu m'as apporté tellement de choses. Tu m'as redonné foie en l'humanité, confiance en moi. Je... Je te fais confiance. _A ces mots, Stiles écarquille les yeux, surpris_. Alors, je te rends ta liberté. Dès demain, tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

 _Stiles ne sait pas comment réagir. Il est déchiré entre sa joie d'être à nouveau libre, de revoir Scott et son père. Mais il sait que Sourwolf va lui manquer. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le revoir trop souvent, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, pour les protéger des «petits curieux », comme lui avait dit Erica à son premier jour. Après tout, il s'est habitué à son Loup grognon, aux louveteaux. C'est là que sa raison lui souffle qu'il s'est « juste habitué », mais que ce n'est pas sain. Il connaît trop le syndrome de Stockholm. Pourtant, il ne peut empêcher son cœur de lui hurler « c'est faux ! Cette fois c'est différent ! On n'est pas dans un Disney merde ! ». Seulement, Stiles est un homme de réflexion :_

-C'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment partir ? _Lui demande-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres._

-Oui... _Lui souffle le plus vieux._

-Mais... Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?

-Bien sur, Stiles. Autant de fois que tu le voudra. Mais, je doute de pouvoir venir à toi. Que dirait ton père ? _Ria-t-il._ Sans parler des autres humains.

-C'est pas faux... Mais, et les Alphas ? Est-ce bien prudent pour moi, ou même pour vous, que je parte maintenant ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Tu seras bien plus en sécurité loin de nous. Loin de moi...

-Sourwolf...

-Hé ! Pourquoi ces yeux larmoyants ? Je croyais que tu serais content. Allez, souris-moi, s'il te plais.

 _Le Loup caressa de son pouce la joue de l'hyperactif, qui ne tarderait pas à pleurer pour de bon._

-Tu vas me manquer...

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, gamin. _Sourit-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau._

 _Il gardèrent cette position quelques instants, puis l'adolescent reprit la parole._

-Alors il faut qu'on profite de notre soirée...

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. _Lui susurra le plus vieux en lui mordillant l'oreille._ »

Derek souleva Stiles dans ses bras, ce dernier s'agrippa à son cou et crocheta ses chevilles dans son dos musclé, puis il les mena tout les deux dans leur pièce, tant bien que mal. Une fois arrivé, il déposa doucement son précieux fardeau sur les coussins moelleux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il enleva ensuite son haut, et Stiles en profita pour profiter de la vue. Puis il se redressa et s'avança vers se corps tant convoité. Il caressa le torse, maintenant dépourvu de fourrure, puis embrassa ensuite les pectoraux, mordilla les boutons de chaires brunes. Mais il se fit vite arrêter par un Alpha, qui le détacha doucement de lui, pour lui ôter son haut, d'autorité. Il se fit ensuite plaquer contre les coussins. Le Loup en question surplombait l'humain de toute sa puissante carrure. Pourtant, son regard était si doux, si tendre, qu'on eut du mal à le trouver menaçant.

Il se pencha dans le cou de Stiles, remontant derrière son oreille, là où il avait découvert une zone érogène. Ce ne fut pas la seule qu'il découvrit. Il alla donc à la rencontre de chacune d'entre elles : après le cou, le creux des clavicules, le milieu de ses pectoraux, ses tétons, l'intérieur de ses coudes qu'il mordilla, faisant frémir le plus jeune plus fort, puis retourna à son ventre, mordilla la peau tendre sous son nombril, puis à la naissance du pubis. Il lui écarta les cuisses afin de s'y loger plus confortablement. Il remonta ses genoux et les posa sur ses propres épaules, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à l'objet de sa convoitise. Il embrassa, mordilla puis lécha l'intérieur des cuisses puis l'aine de l'hyperactif, réduit à une pauvre chose gémissante et suppliante de plaisir :

« -Sour... Sourwolf... Ah ! S'il te plais ! »

Il aurait aimé jouer plus avec les nerfs de son amant, mais quand il vit l'expression de pur luxure sur son visage, il ne put se retenir et commença par lécher toute la longueur du sexe tendu. Il s'attarda un peu sur la tête, jouant avec la fente, puis engloutit le tout.

C'était sa première fois avec un homme et pour ne pas passer pour un idiot, il s'était renseigné un peu sur le sexe entres hommes avec l'ordinateur d'Erica. Il avait même regardé des pornos, histoire d'avoir l'image en plus. Seulement, il y avait un contraste plutôt important entre les textes et les vidéos. Du coup, il choisit de faire confiance aux textes, ainsi qu'à son instinct.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques longues secondes, le temps de s'habituer à cette présence dans sa bouche, puis d'écouter les soupirs de Stiles, afin de le guider un peu. Il amorça un mouvement de succion, faisant des vas et viens, de bas en haut. Lentement d'abord, puis encouragé par les halètements de l'hyperactif, il accéléra la cadence. Stiles sentait les crocs du Loup éraflée la peau si fine de son sexe. Si au départ, il avait eu peur que, par inadvertance, son loup-garou d'amant le blesse avec, cela ne l'excita que plus à présent. Pour le combler au mieux, Sourwolf faisait vibrer sa gorge en grognant. Grognements qui firent écho directement sur le pénis irrigué.

« -Aah ! Sourwolf... Je veux... Ah ! Je veux plus ! S'il te plais... Prends-moi ! Je te veux en moi !

 _Complètement prit au dépourvu, Derek arrêta tout mouvements, puis remonta son visage vers l'adolescent. Il en avait très envie, mais il devait être sur :_

-Tu es sur de toi, Stiles ? Tu sais ce que cela implique ?

-Oui... Oui Sourwolf, je suis sur. Fais moi l'amour, je t'en prie ! »

Derek regarde encore un peu son amant. Ce qu'il est beau, les joues rouges, une fine pellicule de sueur faisant briller sa peau, ses pupilles dilatées,... Il releva plus haut les jambes de l'hyperactif, attrapa un coussin ou il installa son amant. Surpris, ce dernier s'apprêta à questionner le Loup, quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son intimité : la langue de Sourwolf. Dans un premier temps, il traça des cercles sur la chaire à la fois fine et hypersensible. Là encore, l'adolescent ne gémit que plus, allant même à la rencontre de cette coquine qui le frustrait autant qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Finalement, le Loup se lança et pénétra sa langue. Sous l'intrusion, l'hyperactif couina de surprise. Lentement, le plus âgé commença de légers vas et viens, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin. Il sentit Stiles s'abandonner totalement sous ses attentions, ainsi que ses chaires se détendre considérablement. Il était prêt. Sourwolf se redressa à nouveau, embrassa l'adolescent et lui redemanda s'il était toujours d'accord.

Alors que l'adolescent en question aller répondre, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, faisant sursauter les deux amants. C'était le portable de Stiles, qui ce trouvait présentement dans son pantalon, qui avait atterrit sur une des bibliothèques :

« -À cette heure-ci ? C'est pas normal... _Il savait que c'était soit son père, soit Scott qui l'appelait, mais à cinq heure passé du matin ?_

-Répond, alors.

 _Il se leva prestement, fouilla dans ses poches et sortit enfin l'objet convoité._

-C'est Scott. Allo ?

-Stiles ! Vite ! Il faut que tu reviennes !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

-C'est Eichen House, le docteur Brunski va arriver avec des hommes pour nous enfermer ton père et moi ! À cause de se qu'on a dit sur les loups-garous. Ils sont en chemin, dépêche toi Stiles !

BIP BIP BIP

-Scotty ?! Scott ! Putain... L'enfoiré ! Je suis sur qu'il est derrière tout ça. Sourwolf, il faut...

-Habille-toi, on va t'escorter jusqu'à chez toi.

-Mais... Les Alphas ? C'est dangereux, si jamais...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Stiles, on saura se défendre. Ceux qui compte maintenant sont ton père et Scott. Je vais réveiller la meute.

-D'accord. Attend !

 _Il agrippa la nuque de Derek et l'embrassa tendrement._

-Merci, Sourwolf.

-Allez bouge ! _Lui sourit-il._

Pendant que Stiles rassembla vite fait ses affaires dans son sac, Derek tambourina à la porte des Bêtas. Une fois réveillés, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon afin d'élaborer un plan. Ils devaient être rapide, afin de ne pas se laisser prendre par les Alphas, si ces derniers étaient dans les parages, tout en restant discret aux yeux des humains. Surtout Derek. Le plan était simple : Sourwolf porterait Stiles sur son dos, et ils partiraient tous en courant, à vitesse de loups-garous, évidement, les Bêtas couvriraient l'humain et leur Alpha. Celui-ci ne lâchera Stiles qu'une fois arrivé devant chez lui, le plus discrètement possible. La seule difficulté était leur ignorance : les Alphas seraient-ils là ? Car si c'était le cas, il devraient certainement s'affronter, ce qui comportait d'énormes risques pour leur vies, mais également pour leur identité à tous, leur condition lycanthrope. Et Derek aurait du mal à veiller sur l'adolescent en cas de problème. Stiles proposa d'y aller seul, mais il mettrait trop de temps à arriver, et Isaac releva que, si comme il le pensait, Théo était de la partie, cela allez être chaud pour ses fesses. Ce qui eut le mérite de convaincre le propriétaire des dites fesses.

« -Bien, allons-y. _Ordonna l'Alpha de la meute Hale._ »

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lydiamartin33430 : Mdr tu sais, je crois que c'est toi qui m'inspire pour les citrons xD Chaque fois je me dis : bon, j'en met pas, tant pis. Et tu arrives et tu me supplie d'en mettre un xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus :)

PlumeAngel : Mdr ravie que ma fiction t'inspire des scènes plus ou moins chaudes ! ^^ Bisous !

Naikkoh : Merci ! Oui oui, je vais la terminer, ne t'inquiète pas :) contente que cela te plaises ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre Onze

Comme convenu, Stiles grimpa sur le dos de Sourwolf et tous partir en courant, en direction de chez l'adolescent, laissant derrière eux un rose magique, perdant un nouveau pétale. Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : Aiden et Ethan leur tombèrent dessus, attaquant Erica et Boyd. Les deux autres loups-garous poursuivirent leur route. Il réussir à atteindre la maison sans difficultés. Mais à peine l'hyperactif toucha pied à terre que Kali s'attaqua directement à l'Alpha. Il ordonna à Isaac et Stiles de rentrer et de s'occuper du Shérif et Scott. À contre cœur, les adolescents obéirent. L'humain entra le premier, complètement affolé :

« -Papa ? Scott ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

 _Personne ne lui répondit._

-Oh non... Papa ! Scott !

 _Il monta à l'étage, suivit de près pas Isaac, dans sa chambre. Personne. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son père, mais cette fois, quelqu'un lui répondit :_

-Bonjours, Stiles. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Théo...

-Comment se sont passées tes vacances chez ta tante ? _Sourit-il narquoisement._

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que je n'y étais pas, et je sais que tu sais que je n'y étais pas, alors arrêtons de faire semblant. Où sont Scott et mon père ?

-Tu es directe, j'adore ça. C'est une véritable qualité. _Il s'approcha à pas de félin_. J'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi. _Il leva la main dans l'intention de lui caresser la joue, mais fut stoppé par une main griffu :_

-Ne le touche pas, ordure !

-Oooh, le chiot a sortit ses griffes ! Comment va ton père ? Toujours aussi aimant avec toi ?

-Vas te faire foutre !

 _Il s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup de poing au visage, mais le nouvel Alpha lui agrippa le poignet et le lui tordit. Isaac cria de douleur, ce qui choqua Stiles, qui s'écria à son tour :_

-Arrête ! Lâche-le !

-Tu veux toujours savoir où sont passés ton père et Scott, mon bijou ?

 _L'hyperactif grimaça à se surnom dégoûtant, mais acquiesça tout de même, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à Isaac, à genoux au sol._ Bien. Suis moi, je vais t'y conduire. _Il lâcha le bouclé, qui se laissa aller au sol._ Rien que toi et moi. »

Il fit monter Stiles sur son dos, comme Derek l'avait fait pour l'emmener ici. Preuve formel qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, et qu'il était de mèche avec les Alphas. Cette proximité donna envie à Stiles de rendre tout ce que son estomac contenait. Mais alors qu'il commençait à trouver l'idée pas si mal que ça, dégobiller sur le dos du psychopathe, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital psychiatrique Eichen House. Théo fit descendre l'hyperactif délicatement. Ce dernier lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. D'abord surpris que le loup-garou ne l'ai pas esquivé, il remarqua le sourire moqueur qu'arborait cet enfoiré.

« -Laisse moi deviner : tu t'es allié à la meute d'Alphas, afin qu'eux puisse piéger Sourwolf, et toi, tu m'aurais moi en impliquant les seuls personnes qu'il me reste. Tu n'es qu'un connard psychopathe, dépourvu de raison. Mais qu'es-ce que t'as avec moi à la fin ?!

-Je te veux, connard ! _Il prit le visage de son vis-à-vis en coupe_. De grès ou de force, je commencerait par te baiser si fort, si profond, que tu en oublieras ton propre nom. Mais tu me suppliera d'en avoir toujours plus ! Je te rendrais complètement dépendant de moi. C'est moi et moi seul qui t'autoriserais à boire, manger, bouger ou même respirer. Je t'aurais entièrement sous mon emprise, et tu y prendra goût. Tu aimeras ça. Tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de moi ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles avait peur pour lui-même. Le discours de Théo lui avait fait monter la bile jusque dans sa gorge et des larmes perlaient maintenant aux coins de ses yeux écarquillés. Il était terrifié. Alors il se mit à prier. À prier que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Non. Que la meute, son Sourwolf viennent le sauver. Le nouvel Alpha profita de l'état de choc de l'humain pour lui tirer la tête en arrière et lui lécher toute la longueur du cou. Stiles hoqueta de surprise et frissonna de dégoût, mais il n'arriva pas à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour le repousser, laissant même échapper quelques larmes.

Théo lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil, mais furent interrompu :

« -Monsieur Raeken. Vous revenez déjà nous voir, quel plaisir.

-Bonsoir docteur Brunski. Je vous présente Stiles Stilinski, le fils du shérif. Il vient juste de rentrer de vacances et... Je viens de lui apprendre ce qui s'est passé avec son pauvre père et son ami.

-Oh, pauvre garçon. Je suis navré pour vous, jeune homme. Suivez-moi, je vais vous escorter.

-Vous êtes très aimable, docteur. N'est-ce pas Stiles ? _Il planta ses griffes dans la peau de l'humain afin de le forcer à répondre. Le pauvre adolescent couina de douleur, puis souffla :_

-Oui, très aimable, docteur. »

Tout au long de cet échange, Stiles avait bien remarqué la façon dont ces deux là se regardaient : ils étaient de mèche également. L'hyperactif sentit sa combativité diminuer pas après pas. Comment pourrait-il faire sortir son père et son presque frère si le docteur était aussi pourrit que Théo ?

Après avoir traversé plusieurs longs couloirs, il descendirent un escaliers sombre et arrivèrent dans une énorme pièce. Au fond, deux cages de verre, où ont était placé le Shérif, à gauche, et Scott à droite.

« -Oh non ! _Il réussi à se défaire de la poigne de Théo et tapa contre la vitre de son père._ Papa ! Papa !

-Stiles ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu te mets encore en danger !

-Et tu aurais voulu que je reste bien planqué à perdre les seuls personnes chère à mon cœur ? Non mais pour qui tu me prends à la fin ?!

-Stiles ! C'est toi ?

-Oui Scotty. _Il se dirigea vers sa cage à lui_. Hey, je suis là.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué, je savais pas quoi faire.

-T'as bien fais de m'appeler, Scott. Je t'assure !

 _Après quelques minutes où le docteur et Théo restèrent en retrait, le plus jeune prit la parole._

-Stiles, il y a un moyen de faire sortir ton père et Scott, tu sais ?

-Un moyen ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Nous pouvons... Passer un marché, toi et moi ?

 _L'hyperactif déglutit. Il connaît la teneur du deal._

-Quel est-il ?

-Je demande gentiment au docteur de les libérer, et toi, tu t'offre à moi. Tu deviens ma propriété. Tu m'autorise à faire de toi tous ce que je désire. »

Stiles sentis à nouveau les larmes remplir ses yeux. Il inspira et le ferma. Il se revoyait deux mois en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié à la place de son père. A ce moment, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendais. Mais au final, il avait eu Sourwolf. Il avait été choyé, apprécié. Mais, là, il savait que s'il acceptait, il vivrait l'enfer. Lui qui avait un caractère de feu devrait se soumettre à un monstre de cruauté, dépourvu de bons sentiments.

Il regarda tour à tour son père, puis Scott. Tout deux lui hurlèrent de ne pas faire ça, qu'ils trouveraient un autre moyen de sortir. Mais quand ? Et comment, avec ce putain de toubib corrompu. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis répondit :

« -D'accord. J'accepte. »

Pour sceller leur accord, Théo s'empara du menton de Stiles et l'embrassa avec fougue. L'hyperactif se demande comment il réussi à contenir toute la bile qui lui monte dans la gorge.

Le docteur libère les prisonniers, puis ils remontent tous. Après avoir simulé un accord de sortie auprès de l'employée chargée des sorties, et un dernier au revoir au docteur Brunski, tous se retrouve dehors, sur le parking extérieur. L'Alpha relâche son otage et celui-ci se jette dans les bras de son père. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se permet de réaliser l'ampleur et l'horreur de sa situation : la soumission totale envers Théo... Alors il pleure tout son saoul. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il pourra le faire à nouveau ?

Le tortionnaire, lui, jubile. Il a déjà commençait à exercer son pouvoir, sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Une voix les interpella :

« -Je vois que tu as réussi, Théo. Bien joué.

-Je te l'avais dit, Deucalion.

Stiles lâcha un gémissement pitoyable en observant la scène lui faisant face : Deucalion, droit, fier, tenant les bras d'Isaac dans son dos. Le visage du bouclé déformé par la douleur, entouré d'Aiden et Ethan détenant Boyd et Erica, tout deux inconscients, ou pire. Mais aucune trace de Kali et Sourwolf...

-Bien. Il ne manque plus que notre part du gâteau, et tu pourras rentrer avec ton trophée.

-Mon fils n'est pas un trophée ! _S'écria soudain le Shérif._

-Papa, arrête ! Je t'en prie, ne...

-Je n'abandonnerais pas mon enfant une deuxième fois !

-Et vous n'aurez pas à le faire... _Gronda une autre voix. Une voix que Stiles connaît bien._

-Tiens ! Quand on attend le loup...

 _L'aveugle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il hume l'air, entendit un bruit, semblable à un objet qui roule, puis sent quelque chose taper contre son pied. La tête de Kali._

-Merde ! _Souffla Aiden._

-Je vois que tu as triomphé sur Kali. C'est très bien. Tu es fort. Tu es conscients que je te veux plus que jamais au sein de ma meute ?

-Et je veux plus que jamais vous voir mort. _Répondit-il._

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, moi je me casse. Stiles, on y va.

 _Il amorça un geste vers l'humain, mais fût arrêté par les crocs de Derek dans son bras, puis projeté loin de Stiles._

-Je crois que le combat est engagé... Que dirais d'un duel ? Rien que toi et moi ? Cela me semble fairplay.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Quelle garanti ai-je que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre au miens par le biais de ta meute ?

-Parce que je suis un homme de parole. Ta mère le savait, elle.

 _Il tiqua à l'évocation de sa mère. Il réfléchit un peu, mais il n'avait guère le choix : ses Bêtas étaient dans un piteux état. Donc soit il affrontait seul à seul Deucalion, soit il attaquait la meute, toujours seul._

-Très bien. Un duel.

-Bien : Messieurs, reculés. Le spectacle va commencer ! »

Un autre pétale chute. Il n'en reste qu'un.

Tous reculèrent, laissant le plus de place possible aux combattants. Derek attaqua le premier, tentant de l'avoir à la gorge, mais Deucalion l'esquive avec facilité. La suite n'est qu'un capharnaüm de grognements, d'os qui craquent, de rugissements. Derek perd l'avantage à cause d'un coup reçut à la tempe. Mais pendant sa chute, il remarque une barre de fer rouillée, taillée en pointe. Il se laisse frapper un temps, en essayant de l'atteindre sans éveiller les soupçons de son adversaire. L'aveugle commence à crier victoire, quand le Loup se relève et lui assène un coup de griffe dans les côtes. Le vieux loup tombe au sol et Derek en profite : il court en direction de l'arme, l'attrape et la plante dans le thorax du plus vieux d'une telle force que la pointe se plante dans le bitume, ne laissant aucun échappatoire à Deucalion. Ses cris de douleurs emplisse l'espace. L'hyperactif remarque que son Loup ne compte pas relâcher sa proie. Et cela lui fait peur.

« -Sourwolf... »

Murmure-t-il. L'interpellé se tourne vers lui. Quand il croise son regard, sa haine fond complètement au profit de la chaleur de ses sentiments pour Stiles. Il se penche vers le visage de sa victime :

« -Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi, ou de l'un des membre de ma meute. Est-ce clair ?

-Tr... Très bien... _Tousse le plus vieux._

 _Derek arrache la barre de fer et libère son adversaire._

-Tu... Tu es... Un bon Alpha... Ta mère aurait été fière de toi... »

Sur ce, le Loup hoche la tête et se retourne vers Stiles. Celui-ci cache sa bouche de ses mains et ses yeux brillent de soulagement.

Mais alors que les tourtereaux s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, l'hyperactif remarque Théo dans le dos du Loup, près à l'attaquer en traître. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il court, dépasse le Loup et se place entre les deux Alphas. Une douleur atroce se repent dans son abdomen. Il baisse les yeux et voit les griffes de Théo plantés dans son ventre. Il hurle lorsque ce dernier les retire et déchire encore son corps. Sourwolf se jette à la gorge du jeune Alpha et la lui lacère à coups de crocs et de griffes. La fureur l'habite et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il entend le Shérif appeler désespérément son fils. À se moment là, il se retourne et son cœur se brise : le père de l'hyperactif sert étroitement son enfant dans ses bras, en pleure. Scott est à ses côtés, serrant la main de son presque frère et l'incite à lui parler, à garder les yeux ouverts. Alors qu'il sent les larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues, il entend un faible :

« -D... Der...Derek...

 _Son père et Scott semble l'entendre également. Le Shérif regarde le Loup, puis l'invite à prendre sa place, ses soupçons confirmés sur la véritable identité du loup-garou. Sourwolf prend Stiles contre lui, aspirant le plus de douleur qu'il pouvait._

-Je suis là... Je suis là Stiles. Tout va s'arranger, d'accord. On va appeler Deaton, il va te soigner je te le promet. Isaac ! Appelle-le ! Vite !

-Tu... Tu es venu... Me sauver Sourwolf... Merci

-Mais j'ai échoué, encore... _Là, l'Alpha laisse libre à ses larmes de tomber. Si Stiles meurt, il n'a plus rien, définitivement._

-Derek...

-Comment as-tu su?

-De... Depuis le début... Derek. Je n'ai... Jamais oublié le petit garçon avec qui... Avec qui je jouais... Haa !

-Chut... Calmes toi Stiles, arrêtes de parler. Garde tes forces, je t'en prie.

 _L'adolescent lève sa main sur le visage du Loup et lui murmure :_

-Au moins... Je partirais avec ton visage comme dernière image... _Sourit-il._

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça Stiles ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie !

-Je t'aime, Sourwolf... Promet... Promet-moi d'être heureux...

 _La main qu'il avait tendu retomba lourdement au sol, dans un bruit mate._

-Non ! Stiles ! Non ! Je t'aime aussi Stiles ! Je t'en supplie, non ! Me laisse pas... Non... »

Le dernier pétale chute, et la rose disparaît.

Il sert le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Il hurle et pleure son amour perdu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui enlever tous ceux qu'il aime ? Pourquoi lui ? Il est tellement perdu dans son chagrin qu'il ne remarque pas les changements qui s'opèrent sur lui : sa poils de fourrure rêche tombent, ne laissant que des poils lissent, humains. Ses oreilles perdent leur formes pointues pour retrouver leur formes d'origines, ses crocs rapetissent et s'arrondissent afin de reformer une dentition humaine, ses griffes rentrent et laissent des ongles humains prendre leur place, son visage retrouve toute sa beauté, même si déchiré par le chagrin. Enfin, ses grognements se font gémissements et sanglots pitoyables.

Tout le monde remarque ces changements, mais personne n'ose approche l'homme meurtri.

Soudain, un halo de lumière surgit tout près du corps sans vie. Une silhouette de femme se dessine. Elle pose sa main sur la blessure de Stiles. C'est à se moment là que Derek remarque sa présence. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux : il voit la blessure se refermer, le visage de son compagnon reprendre des couleurs et son thorax bouger en un rythme lent et régulier. Il vit... On le lui a rendu ! Il lève les yeux vers cet être fait de lumière.

« -Jennifer ?

-Bonjour, Derek. _La forme devint plus net et le Loup reconnu son premier amour._ Je suis fière de toi. Tu as mûris.

-J'ignore si je dois te frapper ou te remercier... _Ronchonna l'Alpha._

-Je crois que... Tu devrais la remercier...

-Stiles !

-Hey... _Soufla-t-il_

Le Loup attire son humain contre son torse, enfouit son visage dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

-J'ai eu si peur...

 _Le plus jeune redressa sa tête nichée dans son cou. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa_

-Je t'aime, Derek Hale.

-Je t'aime aussi, Stiles Stilinski. »

Puis se fut au tour du père et de Scott d'embrasser le revenant. Tous remercièrent l'enchanteresse. Celle-ci se tourna ensuite vers Deucalion, dont la haine envers les chasseurs n'avait pas désempli. Elle se pencha et guérit sa blessure. Elle s'adressa ensuite à lui :

« -Brave Deucalion... J'ai une offre à te faire. Je peux te rendre la vue. _A cette affirmation, les yeux morts s'écarquillèrent._ Cependant, en te rendant se sens, je t'enlèverais toute la haine qui te ronge à l'instant. Tu ne désireras plus te venger. Je te laisse le choix : la vue ou la vengeance ?

 _Après quelques minutes de réflexion, l'Alpha répondit._

-Je garderais mon statut d'Alpha ?

-Évidemment.

-Alors j'accepte. »

Jennifer sourit, passa ses mains sur les yeux de l'Alpha. Celui-ci geint de douleur, puis s'arrête d'un coup. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, papillonne puis sourit. Il voit à nouveau ! Cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Il en profite pour observer tout se beau monde, puis il s'incline devant la druidesse et lui baise la main :

« -Merci infiniment !

 _Elle sourit à nouveau, puis déclare :_

-Je crois que mon travail ici est terminé, Derek, n'oublie pas que des personnes t'attendent chez toi. »

Puis elle s'évapore. Stiles et Derek s'enlace toujours, le sourire aux lèvre, Deucalion emmène les jumeaux avec lui, qui lâche un « Sans rancune hein ? » aux trois Bêtas, à nouveau conscients et ayant assisté à toute la scène bouche bée, et compte former une vrai meute, à la hauteur de celle de la famille Hale. Tandis que Scott et le Shérif réalise que leur protégé est amoureux d'un loup-garou.

Bref, tout est mal qui fini bien !

 **Note de l'auteur :**

N'ayez crainte ! Un EPILOGUE va suivre ;)

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Lydiamartin33430 : Mdr j'ai fais exprès :P mais je te réserve une belle surprise pour l'épilogue, promis !

Aomiga Katta Hairo : Merci ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'auras plus :)

Guest : Ooooooh Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! ^^ je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ai plus ! Merci !

Invoges : Mdr ! Et vive toi ! Merci d'être resté fidèle à ma fiction ! Et très contente qu'elle t'ai plus ! :*

Naikkoh : Mdr oui moi aussi, mais en même temps, y'a le stress qui prend le dessus alors... Et puis, ils se rattraperons ;)


	13. Epilogue

**Hola Hola ! C'est re-moi ! _Mojo the big jojo_ et _HwangSooYeon_ m'ont fait réaliser que... J'avais complètement oublié mon petit Isaac, ainsi que les deux autres Bêtas ! xD J'étais tellement obnubilé par mes tourteaux que j'ai oublié tout le reste les pauvres ! Donc voici une légère réécriture de mon épilogue. Et à la fin, je répond aux nouvelles reviews :)**

 **Et bien c'est avec émotion que je vous poste l'épilogue de cette fiction... J'y travaille depuis 2015 et la voici achevée ! J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire, que j'en ai pris à l'écrire ! Merci d'y être restait fidèle, merci d'avoir lu tout simplement :) Bientôt un nouveau Disney qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur. Un indice ? Chez Disney, i héros et 1 anti héro ;)**

Epilogue

Comme chaque matin, Stiles avait l'impression de se réveiller dans un cocon de douceur. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'il vivait avec son compagnon. Un an d'amour et de passion, une fois les ennuis terminés. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser que Théo était mort. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, et l'esprit tordu qui l'habitait, il avait quand même était triste de perdre quelqu'un qu'il avait apprécié. Mais, encore une fois, son compagnon avait était parfait avec lui.

Allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque. Il soupira de bien être. Puis un poids se posa sur son dos, répandant une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien. Le souffle se fit baiser, commençant pas le derrière de ses oreilles, puis sur sa nuque, entre ses omoplates. Connaissant pertinemment les intentions de cette bouche taquine, il protesta :

« -Sourwolf... N'a pas l'temps... _Grommela-t-il_.

 _Un grognement lui répondit._

-Parents viennent manger à midi...

-Ça nous laisse donc une bonne heure de paix. _Sussura Derek à son oreille._

-Mais non... T'as pas voulu faire le ménage hier, faut l'faire ce matin... »

Tout en disant cette phrase, le Loup avait retourné Stiles face à lui et lui happa les lèvres. Le plus jeune gémit et son amant en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche si douce de son amour. Il se pressa plus contre lui, confrontant leurs érections bien réveillées. Le Loup sourit contre la peau douce du cou de Stiles, victorieux.

« -Pas la peine de t'la raconter, Sourwolf... Aah ! »

Il lui mordit la peau au niveau de la clavicule, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de l'une des zones les plus érogènes de son amant. Il descendit ensuite sur ses pectoraux et attaqua ses tétons bruns et durcis sous ses attentions. Stiles gémit de plus belle et caressa à son tour le dos de son amant, traçant sa colonne vertébral de haut en bas, de bas en haut, faisant frissonner son tendre tortionnaire. Encouragé par ses caresses, Derek prit en fougue et descendit jusqu'au nombril, mordillant la peau fine. A ce geste, Stiles couina et plaisir et ses gémissements se firent plus fort et plus grave. Le Loup descendit rapidement jusqu'à ses cuisses, qu'il écarta outrageusement, afin de pouvoir s'y loger. Il souleva les genoux de son amant et les posa sur ses propres épaules. Stiles adorait quand son amant prenait cette posture. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant et, de son point de vue, il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. Mais bien sur, cette sensation se stoppait dès que Derek le prenait en bouche. Chose qu'il faisait rapidement, comme présentement. Le plus jeune se releva légèrement sur ses coudes afin d'observer la bouche de son amant engloutir son sexe et le faire ressortir, puis les mouvements de va et viens, de plus en plus rapide, presque saccadé. Au rythmes de ses propres halètements.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il sentait que Stiles était à bout, il se retirait afin qu'il ne jouisse pas uniquement grâce à sa bouche. Il préféré le voir se rependre entre leur deux lorsque lui-même était encore profondément ancré en lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, alors il allait le faire jouir plus d'une fois. Stiles commença à trembler. Il voulu l'avertir, lui dire de se retirer, mais il croisa le regard lubrique du Loup et se laissa complètement aller dans sa bouche. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de son orgasme. C'était bien la première fois que son amant le laissait venir dans sa bouche. Et c'était carrément sexy ! Il avait fantasmait sur cet acte pendant longtemps, mais n'avait jamais osé lui en parler.

« -Wow, amour... C'était... Woaw... »

Derek lui sourit, puis remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Il le retourna sur le ventre et lui embrassa tout le longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivé à son intimité, il palpa les globes de chair, peu pulpeuse certes, mais parfaites à son goût. Puis il les écarta légèrement, faisant gémir Stiles d'anticipation. Au premier coup de langue, le plus jeune se cambra. Derek plaça l'un de ses bras en travers de ses reins afin de le maintenir en place pendant qu'il le préparait. Il reprit ses caresses buccales, puis après quelques minutes de se traitements, il pénétra son amant de sa langue, simulant l'acte sexuelle.

Stiles n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante. Il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Alors, quand il sentit les chairs détendu, il le pénétra lentement de son sexe, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas, et l'autre au creux des reins de son trésor, comme il l'appelait souvent. Il attendit que Stiles lui permette de bouger, en amorçant lui même le premier mouvement de hanche. Au début, son rythme était tendre et profond. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais rapidement, la cadence s'accéléra, devenant frénétique sous les suppliques du plus jeune. Il redressa son amant, afin de coller son dos contre son torse. Il attrapa son érection et imprima le même rythme que ses coups de butoirs. Quand il sentit l'orgasme du plus jeune renflouer, il accéléra encore et mordit son épaule gauche. Stiles vint dans les secondes dans la main de Derek, très vite suivit de ce dernier.

Tout deux se laissèrent choir sur le matelas, le Loup affalé à moitié sur l'humain. Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, puis se dévisagèrent. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

« -Quelle fougue ! C'était en quel honneur ?

-Me faut-il une raison pour faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. _Répondit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule de son index._

-Pas du tout, trésor. _Sourit le Loup._ »

Il se pencha sur Stiles et l'embrassa. Tout deux prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Puis ils firent le ménage ensemble et Stiles se mit finalement aux fourneaux. Derek avait invité sa famille, ses Bêtas, Scott et le Shérif pour un grand repas.

Juste après qu'il soit libéré de sa malédiction, ils étaient rentrés au manoir. Sur le chemin, Derek lui raconta que sa propre malédiction s'étendait sur sa famille et que, comme l'avait deviné l'humain, dans les urnes de sa chambre se trouvait les cendres de sa famille, sa meute. Lorsqu'il furent de retour, les parents et les sœurs du Loup les attendaient, le sourires aux lèvres et les bras ouverts. Ils avaient tous passé la nuit au manoir, réparti dans les différentes chambres et avaient fait connaissance avec l'amour de leur fils, de leur frère, le lendemain. Et Stiles fut très vite intégré et accepté au seins de la meute.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Erica et Boyd prirent la décision de s'installer ensemble dans un appartement en ville, afin de laisser la place à la famille Hale, mais aussi pour avoir leur propre intimité. Quant à Isaac, il avait enfin trouvé le courage de révéler l'identité de son fantasme à Stiles, qui, dans un premier était resté bouche bée, puis incertain. Mais, après quelques mois de travail pour l'hyperactif et de séduction pour le bouclé, il avait finalement pu avoir celui qu'il aimait.

En se mois d'Août, Stiles avait choisit de faire un barbecue avec des salades de riz et de pâtes, bien fraîches. Ce que l'hyperactif ignorait, c'est que son Sourwolf avait une idée en tête, d'où le grand rassemblement familiale.

A 12h30 précise, la famille Hale arriva, suivit de papa Stiliski. Arrivèrent ensuite le couple Erica et Boyd, et enfin, Scott, tenant un Isaac souriant par la main. Stiles lui sourit de manière taquine, comme chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, puis Scott lui répondait des « Oh, ferme la ! » en riant. Le repas se passa comme toujours dans les rires, les anecdotes, les débats. Bref, un beau repas de famille, comme Stiles les aimait. Au moment du désert, des fondants au chocolat, Derek se leva, puis déclara :

« -Je voudrais dire quelque chose. _Tout le monde se tut et attendit la suite. Le Loup se tourna vers son amour._ Stiles, entre toi et moi, cela n'a pas vraiment bien commencé : je t'ai gardé en otage, je t'ai presque agressé, j'ai été un vrai crétin. _Des rires se firent entendre_. J'avais perdu ma part d'humanité, comme j'avais perdu toute foi en l'Être humain. Et puis, tu m'a montré toute ta bonté d'âme. Tu m'as redonner foi en l'humanité et tu m'as rendu l'homme que j'étais sous la Bête, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. _Il s'agenouille devant l'hyperactif, qui lâche un hoquet de surprise_. Stiles Stilinski, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je veux vivre auprès de toi, jusqu'à ce la mort nous sépare et nous réunissent à nouveau. _Il sortit un écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit et découvrit une alliance, simple en or jaune._ Veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde et m'épouser ? »

Stiles était tellement sous le choc et si heureux qu'il se mit à pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pleurer pour une telle raison, mais avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé cette dernière année, il était devenu plutôt émotif et plus sensible. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis répondit :

« -Sourwolf... C'est moi l'homme le plus heureux !

 _Il se jeta au cou du Loup et continua de sangloter. Derek l'enlaça, sourit puis lui demanda :_

-C'est oui, alors ?

-Bien sur que c'est oui, idiot ! »

Il attrapa le visage de son, désormais fiancé, en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Des cris de joie et des applaudissements retentir, puis chaque membres présent vint féliciter les futurs mariés.

Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de deux êtres, qui étaient mal partit pour s'aimer, et pourtant...

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Lydiamartin33430 : Mdr ! Je risque pas de faire mourir un protagoniste ! J'espère que la fin t'as plus :) pour Jennifer, a la base je ne l'aime pas, mais je trouve injuste ce qui lui ai arrivé malgré tout.

Invoges : Aaaaaaaah ! Contente que ma fiction t'ai plus jusqu'au bout ! ^^

Angeliquebucaille : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction t'ai plus ^^ et Oui ! J'en ai pas finis avec mes réadaptation ;)

Cassiewright : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que cette fic t'ai plus, en espérant que les autres te plairont aussi ^^

Mojo the big jojo : Wouaw ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis également totalement fane de l'univers Disney, du coup si tu as bien retrouvé les deux univers, alors c'est génial ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cours pas après les review, une seule bonne est largement suffisante :) Et je serais très honorée que tu lises mes prochaine fiction ^^ Et enfin, comme tu as pu le lire en haut, non je n'ai pas fais exprès de laisser le suspens pour Isaac, je l'ai juste... Oublié. Le pauvre ! Je l'adore en plus ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, c'est très encouragent, merci beaucoup :)

HwangSooYeon : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire, et merci de l'avoir aimé ^^ j'espère que l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Isaac a été réparé à tes yeux ^^ à bientôt j'espère :)


End file.
